Amor Verdadero
by AikoAmane
Summary: ¿Te imaginas levantarte un día y ser otra persona en vez de la que has sido toda tu vida? Harry empieza su último año en Hogwarts pero por una tonta equivocación termina convertido en ni más ni menos que una chica. Harry aprovechará para atraer a su trampa a su serpiente albina. Él creía que iba a ser fácil aguantar siendo una chica hasta que encontraran una cura pero… ¿Será fácil?
1. Chapter 1: Despertando en una pesadilla

**Bueno un nuevo FF!**

**Espero que os guste y que disfruteis ^.^**

* * *

Era un día de clase como otro cualquiera, no tenía ganas de ir y tener que ver al pelo grasiento en la clase de pociones ni tener que lidiar con ningún alumno de Slytherin pero era mi obligación acabar los estudios. Después de vencer al Lord Oscuro, no pudimos volver a dar clases pues el comienzo de la guerra vino rápidamente sin ningún aviso por lo que tuvimos que empezar el año siguiente y aquí estábamos. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho por aquí, bueno aparte de que ya no me tengo que preocupar de que algún loco con complejo de Dios y un poco (mucho) egocéntrico me quisiera matar, las peleas y los favoritismos seguían siendo igual que siempre. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall tomo la dirección del colegio pero aún continuó siendo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y aunque eran dos ocupaciones muy difíciles y aún más con los problemas que le dábamos tenía la ayuda del retrato de Dumbledore que se encontraba colgado en su oficina, seguía teniendo esa mirada suave y esa sonrisa cariñosa que era tan característica de él por no hablar de sus caramelos de limón que ahora que no le hacían daño a su salud, los comía día, tarde y noche. Luego de la guerra quedé muy debilitado, tanto que me pasé dos meses en San Mungo de los cuales casi medio mes estuve en coma hasta que mi magia volvió y pude recuperarme con normalidad ya que esta había restaurado la mayoría de las heridas al volver. Cuando estuve completamente sano me dieron el alta pronto volví a pensar si era verdad que estuviera completamente recuperado o si todavía seguía teniendo algún golpe en la cabeza pues en la puerta, el hombre que se encontraba allí para llevarme a mi casa era ni más ni menos que Sirius Black. Creí que era una ilusión o hasta que me había vuelto loco pero cuando me abrazó y sentí su calidez y esa tranquilidad que siempre me daba cuando necesitaba consuelo supe que de alguna manera que escapaba a mi inteligencia que estaba vivo. Resultó que en la pelea en el ministerio, cuando Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición asesina él había conseguido conjurar un _protego_ pero eso no evitó que trastabillara hacia atrás debido a la velocidad con que le había rebotado el hechizo, llegando a casi caer por el velo de la muerte pero antes de que eso pasara Voldemort se lo había llevado haciendo que apareciera en su mansión y encerrándolo en las mazmorras para que yo creyera que había muerto y así cuando actuara por la ira y la venganza poder manejarme mejor. Lo habían encontrado cuando los aurores registraron la mansión en busca de los mortíferos restantes. Muchos de ellos están en Azkaban pagando su sentencia, otros murieron peleando en la guerra y los que quedaron libres se descubrió que era espías que había enviado Dumbeldore para conocer los planes del Lord. Como fue el caso de Snape o incluso de los Malfoy.

Desde que se descubrió que Lucius Malfoy era un espía de la luz quedó inmediatamente libre de cargos de traición al igual que los Zabini, los Parkinson y muchas de las familias que estuvieron involucrados con ellos y claro que se consideró una gran ayuda por parte de Narcissa Malfoy el que le mintiera a Voldemort sobre mi muerte dándome la oportunidad de acabar con él horas más tarde. Pero aun después de todo eso seguían siendo los mismos Malfoys de siempre, egocéntricos, narcisistas y con un complejo de superioridad más grande que su propia mansión.

Me levanté y me estiré, notaba todos los músculos tensos aunque no me extrañaba ayer habíamos tenido un duro entrenamiento de Quidicht, me dirigí directamente hacia el baño, por el camino me di cuenta que ninguno de mis compañeros con los que compartía habitación se habían despertado aunque no era nada nuevo pues siempre nos gustaba aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible cuando se trataba de dormir. Cerré la puerta al entrar y me quité mi pijama azul, vi que extrañamente me quedaba grande pero pensé que eran cosas mías por lo que no le di importancia y entré a la ducha. Encendí el agua caliente y la fría por igual y me metí debajo de la regadera y levanté mi cara disfrutando del momento, el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo con un efecto relajante inmediato, bajaba por mi cara mojando por el camino mi larga melena, luego por mi cuello y clavícula, resbalando por mis senos hasta llegar como una suave caricia hacia mi cintura y lueg…

…¿senos?... ¿larga melena?... ¿pero qué?

Abrí mis ojos pero no me atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, pasé mi mano por mi vientre esperando notar los duros abdominales que había ganado debido al Quidicht pero lo único que noté fue un vientre plano, así que con todo mi valor Gryffindor miré hacia abajo y al segundo me arrepentí.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!- un grito agudo salió de mi garganta y corrí para mirarme al espejo sin importarme mi desnudez.

Reflejada en el espejo se encontraba una chica, miré detrás de mí estúpidamente esperando, rezando, necesitando que de verdad estuviera ahí y que lo que yo sabía no fuera verdad, pues esa chica definitivamente era yo. Volví mi vista al espejo y me inspeccione bien. Mi tez seguía con su moreno de siempre pero ahora tenía un brillo que me hacía destacar aunque eso no era lo único que lo hacía, mi pelo había dejado de ser un nido de ratas y ahora caía suavemente por mi espalda en una negra y brillante cascada hasta llegar por encima de mi cintura, unos pequeños mechones adornaban mi cara y un rebelde flequillo caía hacia un lado de mi frente con la intención de ocultar mi ojo. Mis ojos eran distintos pues al estar bordeados por unas largas, oscuras y espesas pestañas y enmarcadas por unas finas y bien delineadas cejas hacía que el verde claro de mis ojos, ya de por sí raro, destacara más todavía. Mi nariz se había hecho más pequeña y un poco más fina y mis labios que aunque delgados no dejaban de ser sensuales. Mi estatura, gracias a Merlín, era la misma de siempre pues después de haber tomado pociones proteicas y demás había recuperado le estatura que hubiera tenido de haber crecido en un ambiente "normal" y ahora media 1.80, mi estómago plano estaba acorde con mis finas curvas de reloj de arena y mis piernas eran dignas de una modelo pues eran largas, bien definidas y delicadas. Era el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre. Y eso me tendría que hacer sentir bien salvo por el pequeño detalle de que la chica en el espejo no era yo, bueno si lo era pero no tendría que ser así. Lo que más me asustó fue que al subir mi mirada descubrí que no lo había visto todo porque mis ojos se detuvieron en mi pecho donde se encontraban dos enormes y redondas…Mi ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar a una conclusión y sin más tardar llevé mi manos a mi entrepierna y…

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. NO ESTÁA! NOOO!- grite con mi aguda y aunque estaba elevando mi voz seguía siendo dulce.

-¡¿Harry, que te pasa?!, ¿Qué tien….- Ron que en ese momento había entrado corriendo debido a mis gritos se quedó sin habla y paralizado mirando…mirando mis pechos así que rápidamente crucé mis piernas y me cubrí mis senos con mis brazos.

-¡Ron, has el favor de apartar la vista!- dije un poco nervioso.

-Eh?... Oh, si.. perdón… yo… Harry?- me miro, esta vez a los ojos, confundido.

-Si, soy yo…- pero otra voz me interrumpió y no pude más que maldecir a mi suerte porque en ese momento entraron los demás de mis compañeros.

Y ahí estábamos yo, desnudo…da…do, oh! lo que sea, y Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirándome de forma…¿lasciva?. Pillé mi bata y me la puse por encima cerrándola y cubriéndome completa antes de virarme hacia ellos y mirarlos enfadados

-¿Se puede saber quién me ha hecho esta bromita?- les dije pues esto tenía que haber sido una broma de alguno de ellos.

-¿Bromita?, espera un momento ¿se puede saber quién eres tú y que haces en los dormitorios de los chicos?- preguntó un Neville sonrojado.

-Pues a mí no me importa- dijo Seamus que todavía no me quitaba ojo de encima ni tapada y eso hacía que me sonrojara.

-¡Seamus!- dijeron los tres restantes con voz de reproche.

-¿Qué?- dijo este con voz y cara de inocencia, la única cosa que no tenía

-Si –volví a hablar- primero, si, una broma porque esto tuvo que hacerlo uno de ustedes, segundo, soy Harry y tercero estoy aquí obviamente porque es mi habitación y ahora me va a decir quién me ha hecho esto?- pregunte cada vez más furiosa…so.

-Entonces si eres tú, Harry- dijo Ron volviendo a hablar- es increíble pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?- pregunté.

-¿Tal vez algún Slytherin?- Dijo Seamus apagando su modo pervertido y volviendo al modo amigo.

-No lo creo, aunque hemos discutido, no ha pasado a mayores, solo hemos tenido eso, palabras.- y eso era verdad, aunque gritábamos mucho nunca nos lanzábamos hechizos o llegábamos a los puños. – Y tampoco hemos tenido clases que impliquen crean una poción o hechizo para cambiar de género a las personas-. Y en ese momento vi como Dean, que había estado callado en todo momento se ponía pálido y se notaba debido a su tez oscura.-¿Dean, sabes algo?- pregunté utilizando mis armas de mujer…quiero decir de Slytherin.

-¿Y-yo...?- preguntó tartamudeando.

-Si, tú.- puse una sonrisa en mi cara y me fui acercando poco a poco mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vi como los demás se iban alejando mientras el color desaparecía de su cara.

-Bu-bueno, puede que tenga algo que ver pero te juro que fue sin querer, Harry, yo no quería…

-¿No querías qué, Dean?

-Bueno, ayer como castigo por el accidente con el caldero de Neville, Snape me obligó hacer una poción que hacía no sé qué y creo que tú te la bebiste por error anoche en vez de tu poción revitalizante.

-¿Y dónde está el antídoto?- pregunte esperanzado

-Pues, no sé yo solo hice la poción…

-Noo, esto no me puede estar pasando, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- dije dando vueltas por la habitación sin poder estarme quieto.

-¿Bueno… – Neville se aclaró la garganta- porque no primero terminas lo que estabas haciendo mientras nosotros buscamos a Hermione y le pedimos ayuda?- dijo intentando no mirarme pero yo había visto su sonrojo y entonces me acordé de que me estaba paseando por una habitación solamente con una bata mientras que debajo me encontraba desnuda delante de cuatro chicos y aunque eran mis amigos yo seguía siendo una chica.

-Sí, será mejor que me vista- me di rápidamente la vuelta para irme al baño pero podía sentir las miradas fijas en mi cosa que hizo que me estremeciera. La única ropa que tenía era el uniforme masculino así que sin más remedio me lo puse y aunque de largo me quedaba bien de ancho era enorme. Cogí el cepillo y lo deslice lentamente por mi melena y vi que era extrañamente suave y relajante, además no era muy difícil de peinar puesto que ya estaba casi del todo seco. Cuando salí estaban todos de nuevo junto a una Hermione vestida con el uniforme mirándome.

-Así que es verdad, eres una chica- y sin poder aguantarlo empezó a soltar risitas intentando no reírse a carcajadas.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, Hermione, no sé qué ha pasado y necesito tu ayuda, no puedo ir por el castillo así.

-Tienes razón, Harry. Lo siento- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos. –Primero tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora y saber si ella nos puedes ayudar y si eso no funcionara no tendríamos más remedio que ir a hablar con Severus.

-Preferiría que no llegáramos a eso, cuanta menos gente me vea así será mejor.

Nos encaminamos al despacho de Minerva, yo en el centro rodeado por Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Hermione que encaminaba la marcha, todos nos miraban curiosos intentando averiguar quién era la persona que estaba en el medio, ¡ Ja !, si supieran que era yo me encantaría ver la cara que se les queda. Llegamos hasta la estatua de la gárgola lo que indicaba la entrada al despacho y luego de decir la contraseña llegamos hasta la puerta y tocamos.

-Adelante- nos dijo Minerva.

Entramos y nada más poner un pie dentro los ojos de Minerva se posaron en mí y levantó una de sus cejar en una pregunta silenciosa.

-Directora, necesitamos su ayuda- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Sobre qué necesitan mi ayuda?- le respondió esta pero sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-Es Harry, Directora, ha tenido un… pequeño problema y necesitamos que nos dé una solución- enseguida rompió el contacto conmigo y miró a Hermione.

-¿Dónde está?¿Que la ha pasado?- preguntó enseguida y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Yo armándome del valor Gryffindor me adelanté y me coloqué frente a la mesa.

-Estoy aquí y lo que ha pasado es que ahora soy una chica- Mcgonagall volvió a fijar su mirada en mi pero esta vez estaba sorprendida.

-¿Pe…pero qué?

-Es culpa mía- la interrumpió Dean- El profesor Snape como castigo me hizo hacer una posición que todavía no hemos dado por lo cual no se cual es ni sus efectos, cundo termine de hacerla la puse en la estantería con las demás y creo que el profesor se la dio a Harry por equivocación en vez de una revitalizante.

- Mira que ponerla con las otras cuando no sabes lo que era- rio Seamus

- Fue sin querer yo…- empezaron a discutir hasta que la directora se cansó.

-¡Silencio! Hablaré con Severus ahora mismo y que haga el antídoto. Hermione, ayuda al señor Potter a vestirse acorde a su…género y vayan a clases ya os comunicaré cuando haya noticias.

-Pero directora ¿Quién diré que soy o que pasó?- dije preocupado.

- Diremos la verdad, que tuviste un pequeño percance en clase de pociones y por eso cambiaste. Lo siento Harry, no podemos decir que eres un familiar tuyo porque todo el mundo sabe que eres el último de la estirpe Potter y tampoco de los demás pues no te pareces a ninguno.

-Lo entiendo- y lo hacía pues era totalmente la verdad, todos conocían a mis amigos y sabían que tanto los Granger, los Finnegan y los Longbottom solo habían tenido un único hijo sin más familia, los Weasleys pálidos y pelirrojos además de que eran conocidos como para integrar un nuevo miembro de repente y pues de Dean ni hablemos.

Salimos del despacho hacia las mazmorras al cuarto de las chicas, bueno Hermione y yo porque le había cerrado la puerta en las narices a los chicos cuando intentaron entrar.

-Bien, toma, ponte esto- dijo tendiéndome, rato después de buscar por lo cajones, uno de sus uniformes. Lo cogí reticente y me fijé que eran una falda a cuadros roja y dorada con la blusa blanca característica y el polo con el escudo de Gryffindor en la parte superior izquierdo y entre todo eso un…

-No me pienso poner esa cosa, Herm- dije poniendo los ojos como platos y un pequeño rubor se extendió por mis mejillas.

-¿El qué?- fijo su vista en el mismo lugar que yo y dijo- Oh! Vamos Harry, ahora eres una chica, tendrás que usar un sostén.

-Pero yo…

-No te preocupes yo te ayudaré a ponértelo si es lo que te molesta- me interrumpió.

Tenía vergüenza de desnudarme delante de Hermione pero éramos chicas, al menos yo por ahora, por lo que poniendo la ropa encima de la cama empecé a quitarme lo que llevaba puesta para cambiarme. Mientras estaba en ello mantenía mi mirada fija en la ventana pues no me atrevía a echarme un vistazo, que no vi que Hermione me miraba hasta que me quite la camisa.

-¡Vaya! Creo que vas a necesitar ehm…un sostén más grande- enseguida apuntó su varita hacia el aumentando el tamaño del sostén- Bien, creo que ahora sí, lo primero que tienes que hacer es meter las manos por cada uno de los tiros y luego amoldas cada óvalo de la prenda en tus pechos y para terminar te lo abrochas con esta tranca en la espalda- mientras me lo explicaba lo iba haciendo, cuando terminó lo tenía colocado lo que hacía a mis pechos más voluminosos cosa que me hacía sentir raro e inquieto. Me terminé de colocar el resto del uniforme y me miré en el espejo. La ropa me quedaba como un guante, la falda aunque un poco más corta debido a mi alta estatura me llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo, la blusa y el polo se adaptaban fantásticamente a mis curvas. Lo único que tuvimos que agrandar fue la ropa interior y los zapatos.

- Bueno ya está, ahora deberíamos ir a desayunar o se acabara la hora- pero antes de salir por la puerta, Hermione me agarró del brazo y me senté en un taburete delante de su tocador.

- No hemos acabado, hoy es tu gran "debut" por así decirlo y tienes que estar hermosa.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me quieres hacer esto a mi si ni siquiera lo haces para ti?

- Por qué no quiero que a Ron se le suba el libido a la cabeza tan pronto quiero dejarlo con la boca abierta algún día y que sepa lo que tiene a su lado.

- Je, eres mala ¿eh?- dije con una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro.

- A veces y ahora estate quieto.

Me quedé inmóvil y dejé que Hermione hiciera su "magia". Notaba los pequeños tirones para luego sentir las brochas y algo frío, que supuse que era maquillaje, aplicado a mi cara.

- Bueno ya está- dijo con tono satisfecho.

Abrí mis ojos y era, metafóricamente hablando, otra. Hermione había peinado mi larga y oscura cabellera haciéndola más lisa de lo que era. Desde la altura de mis ojos, a cada lado de mi cara, salían dos pequeñas trenzas espigas que se unían entre sí en la parte posterior y bajaban por mi espalda, en mi frente el flequillo estaba peinado hacia el lado izquierdo pero caía delicadamente ocultando una parte de mi ojo. El medio recogido era simplemente hermoso. Y el maquillaje era, aunque sencillo, impresionante. Había delineado mis ojos en una estilada raya negra terminando a lo largo de mi ceja dándole a mis ojos un tono profundo, sombra de ojos dorada un poco difuminada extendiéndose por mis dos párpados, me daba un toque cálido destacando y aclarando mi mirada, mis pestañas, alargadas por un poco de rímel los enmascaraba, brillante y transparente gloss decoraba mis carnosos labios y para terminar un leve rubor natural cubrió mis mejillas.

-Wouu!- no me salía otra palabra y aunque llevara maquillaje y al principio me molestaba pero luego de ver el trabajo terminado me alegraba que Hermione no me hubiera hecho caso, aunque la mayoría seguro que se me quedaba mirando pero a mi solo me importaba una persona y me fijaría y él el primero.

- Ni que lo digas, esto supera mis expectativas, ¡Es genial!- dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

- Si, aunque me sigo preguntando si he hecho bien en ponerme todo esto, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención, ¡Y ahora todo el mundo me va a mirar!- dije aumentando mi nerviosismo.

- Y uno en especial- me pareció que dijo Hermione pero no la pude escuchar muy bien

-¿Dijiste algo?

- Eeeh… nada, venga vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

Salimos apresurados hacia el comedor y a medida que me iba acercando iba caminando más seguro de mí mismo. Ahora solo me podría importar el cómo podría volver a ser como antes lo que dijeran los demás tendría que esperar. Justo cuando iba a entrar y afrontar lo hechos alguien me llamó.

-Señor Potter- Me viré y ahí estaba la directora- he hablado con Severus y creo que no tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Directora?- pregunto Hermione pues luego de oír eso me había quedado mudo.

- Esa poción no tiene antídoto- y ahí mi mundo se volvió a caer en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como que no tiene antídoto, eso es imposible!- grite sin importarme que los del comedor empezaran a salir y se quedaran viendo el espectáculo.

-Eso es lo que he dicho, esa poción no tiene antídoto. Hemos buscado en todos los libros posibles tanto Severus como yo y no hemos encontrado nada. Pero no se preocupe seguiré buscando y ya vuestro profesor esta intentando crear un antídoto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Como que cuestión de tiempo pero yo…!

- Baje la voz señor Potter, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

Y en ese momento exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon alrededor nuestro y me di cuenta que Mcgonagall había dicho mi nombre delante de todos y ahora lo sabían. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca no se quedaba atrás, miradas incrédulas y de sorpresas predominaban pero también había miradas de lujuria y si no poco a poco se iban cambiando a esta última. Me olvidé de los demás y me puse a buscar la que yo esperaba, busqué y busqué hasta que la encontré. Ahí, detrás de mí mirándome con esos ojos de plata liquida que me derretían, su boca abierta por la sorpresa, su respiración agitada, su mirada hambrienta la cual me daba esperanza, se encontraba Draco Malfoy en primera fila examinándome de arriba abajo cosa que hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran como la luz de un semáforo. Lo miré a los ojos y le di mi mejor sonrisa cosa que hizo que se atragantara. Sabía el efecto que tenía en él ahora y lo iba a aprovechar, después de tres años de amarlo en secreto esta era mi oportunidad.

¡Prepárate Draco Malfoy, porque serás mío!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Espero sus Reviews a ver que os parece ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Tal vez esto no está tan mal

**Bueno aquí el segundo Capítulo! ^.^**

**Que lo disfrutéis *-***

* * *

Me encontré perdido en esos orbes plateados por un tiempo indefinido, ya nada importaba a nuestro alrededor, solo él y yo.

-…rry, ¡Harry!, ¿me estas escuchando?- me dijo Hermione de repente.

-¿Eh?, Eh, si claro que te escucho Hermione- dije aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me habían dicho.

- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con la directora?- me preguntó elevando una de sus oscuras cejas.

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo…(3,2,1)…¿Con qué estoy de acuerdo?- sabía que me iban a echar la bronca pero no me había enterado de nada, estaba ocupado con… con otra cosa.

- ¡Oooh, Por el amor de merlín!, ¿Quieres prestar atención? Este problema te abarca a ti completamente así que ahora presta atención. La directora te va a poner en una habitación aparte.

-¡¿Qué?!- salté enseguida- ¿Por qué va a hacer eso?- pregunte y vi cómo tanto Hermione como la directora rodaban los ojos.

- Si se espera, Potter, lo sabrá ahora mismo- se paró y hecho un vistazo alrededor- ¡Se puede saber a qué están esperando para irse a sus clases, manada de vagos! - y como si fueran humo los alumnos de dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes rápidamente y sin rechistar- Pues como le iba diciendo usted por mucha apariencia femenina que tenga ahora, sigue siendo un chico por lo tanto no lo puedo mudar al dormitorio de las chicas y precisamente por su aspecto no lo puedo dejar en su cuarto de siempre por ese motivo y solo por esta ocasión le daré el derecho a tener su propio cuarto, ¿Lo entiende?- y al recordar la reacción de Ron al verme asentí rápidamente- Bien, ahora a clase los dos inmediatamente, el profesor sabe el motivo de su retraso y Potter, le avisaré cuando tenga noticias- y con eso dicho se dio media vuelta y se fue a su despacho.

Hermione y yo, con los libros bien agarrados debajo del brazo, echamos a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de la clase de pociones y paramos. Luego de una profunda respiración tocamos la puerta y seguido escuchamos el "pase". Nada más entrar las miradas se posaron en nosotras o mejor dicho en mí, me miraban con curiosidad, sorpresa y otros me di cuenta, con lujuria. Me olvidé de todos y me senté en mi lugar al lado de Ron y saqué mis cosas.

-Bueno, sigamos por dónde íbamos antes de esta… inoportuna interferencia- dijo Snape sin apartar la vista de mí.

No aparte mi mirada de la suya y así nos quedamos varios segundos, me tensé pensando que iba a decir algo inventivo y sarcástico, pero extrañamente apartó la mirada y siguió con la clase. Podía sentir las miradas fugaces pero yo busqué la que me interesaba y no me costó mucho ya que se sentaba en la fila contraria, dos filas por detrás al lado de Zabini. Y me perdí, su piel brillaba aumentando su hermosa palidez natural, su pelo, libre de la gomina que lo aprisionaba caía en finos mechones dorados blanquecinos por su frente, sus ojos, aunque fijos en la materia, tenían ese brillo que te hacía preguntarte si sus ojos eran de color plata o azules, destacaban debido a las largas y rubias pestañas a sus alrededores y sus labios eran de pecado, carnosos y de aspecto suave, apetecibles cuando habla, cuando discute, cuando se frustra, cuando los humedece con la puntita de su lengua en señal de concentración o mi favorita cuando se ríe como está haciendo ahora. No puedo despegar mis ojos de ellos y me pregunto de qué se ríe y con mucha reticencia separé mis ojos de sus labios para descubrir que se ríe de mí. Mis ojos se conectaron con los de él y me doy cuenta de que me acaba de pillar mirándole fijamente. Me sonrojé profundamente y aparté mi mirada lo más rápido que pude y volví a concentrarme o al menos intentarlo en lo que mandó el profesor. Ron al percatarse de mi nerviosismo me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?- me preguntó y solo pude asentir. La clase pasó lentamente, o eso me pareció a mí, y sin ningún percance más. Cuando tocó el timbre me fui rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie, sabiendo que Ron y Hermione me seguían. A nuestra siguiente clase. Criaturas Mágicas. Esa asignatura, como dirían los muggles, nos la seguía impartiendo Hagrid y a cada día que pasaba las criaturas eran cada vez más raras e inimaginable y en nada ayudaba que la clase fuera en el Bosque Prohibido. Necesitaba respirar, coger aire puro pues mirar a Draco a escondidas había sido una "actividad" habitual en los últimos tres años pero nunca me había descubierto y menos que me mirase y me sonriera, si no hubiera salido de allí rápidamente me habría ido directamente hacia él, habría rodeado su cuello con mis brazos, sin importarme quien estuviera, y tirado hacia abajo hasta juntar nuestros labios, primero en un simple y casto beso pero luego cuando él me rodeara con sus brazos por mi cintura abriría mi boca y dejaría que su lengua entrara, caliente y curiosa. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzarían en una batalla por la dominación, pero cedo necesitando, añorando sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarnos, bajaría una de mis manos por su cuello, acariciando a medida que bajo su piel, su clavícula, su pecho pero al llegar no paro y mientras bajo voy desabrochando la blusa, su piel es cálida lo que hace que quiera tocar más como sus duros y maravillosos abdominales por el Quiddicht, ¡Bendito Quiddicht!, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y ahí paro de besarlo y lo miraría a los ojos los cuales brillaban debido a la lujuria y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos solo lo hacía aún mejor y sin apartar la vista voy metiendo la mano poco a poco en el pantalón y…

-¡Harry!- me gritó Hermione lo que hizo que saliera de golpe de mi sueño y me girara hacia ella entonces me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el bosque prohibido y los alumnos ya empezaban a llegar- ¿Te encuentras bien de verdad? Estabas hiperventilando y te ponías ponías rojo parecía que iba a darte un ataque.

- Si, estoy bien, solo… solo estaba pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado. Solo es eso.- dije y aunque Ron asintió y me dio una mueca como que lo entendía sin embargo con Hermione supuse que no me había creído y la sonrisa que intentaba esconder me dio a suponer que estaba seguro de que era lo que en verdad me pasaba. Ella había descubierto quien me gustaba incluso antes de que yo lo supiera y fue ella quien me lo dijo e hizo que aceptara que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy y lo más que adoré de ella es que no me juzgó y lo aceptó y con referencia a Ron pues a él hay que darle de comer a parte, no lo sabía y esperaba que no lo supiera en un buen tiempo pues no le agradaría nunca.

-¡Buenos días! Empecemos ya que estamos todos. Hoy daremos a los…- se detuvo y escaneó a las personas que estaban allí buscando a alguien y yo sabía exactamente quién era. Sus ojos siguieron vagando por la multitud hasta que llegó a mí y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- Bueno tenemos a una nueva alumna- risas resonaron por el grupo.

- Hagrid- dijo Ron cortando las risas- ella es…

- Soy Harry- los ojos de Hagrid se agrandaron y abrió la boca para hablar pero yo me adelanté- La directora le dirá todo después de la clase, profesor.- y con eso dicho y un asentimiento aturdido por parte de Hagrid siguió la clase.

- Bueno pues… como iba diciendo hoy daremos a una de las criaturas más puras que existen en el mundo mágico: los unicornios, seguidme por favor.

Hagrid se dio la vuelta y se adentró al bosque esperando a que le siguiéramos cosa que nadie hizo, todos lo miraban con reticencia a poner un pie ahí, yo no entendía porque, puede que haya cosas ahí, criaturas extrañas, cosas enormes pero por el amor de Merlín, lucharon contra mortífagos las "criaturas" más cercanas a Voldemort y le tienen miedo a un simple bosque. Aunque Ron so tenía motivos pues luego del susto con las arañas en segundo lo entendía. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara al recordar esa noche y la cara de susto de Ron además de sus gritos agudos, admitía que yo también estuve un poco asustado pero lo de Ron fue histórico.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- De nada, vamos- me adelanté con Ron y Hermione a mi lado y seguimos a Hagrid luego de unos segundos empezaron a seguirnos los demás.

Caminamos más o menos unos quince minutos hasta llegar a un claro donde todo el mundo hizo exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- ¡Bienvenidos al claro del unicornio!- nos dijo Hagrid aunque nadie le estaba escuchando. El nombre le iba al pelo. Era un mundo paralelo al Bosque Prohibido pues era oscuro debido a sus altos árboles, la vegetación estaba casi muerta, sus animales era horribles criaturas, o casi todas, había un frío y una humedad mortal lo que hacía imposible pasar más de unas pocas horas allí sin morirte de frío sin embargo el claro estaba muy iluminado ya que no había árboles aunque si pequeños arbustos, en el suelo se extendía un gran césped del verde más brillante que te puedas imaginar, en medio del claro yacía un enorme lago con el agua más cristalina que haya existido nunca, habían algunas aves volando e incluso cazando en el lago, también unos insectos vagabundeaban buscando sitio donde posarse pero lo que más destacaba sin duda era la hermosa manada de unicornios que se encontraba allí. Eran increíblemente bellos, blancos completamente y sus ojos al igual que sus casco y su cuerno de un plateado brillante. Sus colas y crines, algunas rizadas otras lisas se movían elegantemente debido a las suaves brisas que corrían. Algunos se encontraban pastando, otros tumbados y las crías jugaban entre ellas.- Se cuenta que los unicornios son seres solitarios, que viven apartados y a los que el resto de los animales respeta. Se dice también que no se dejan ver más que por los puros de corazón, y que entre ellos, solo los más puros, los hechos de bondad y ternura. El claro del unicornio es un lugar en el que a veces se reúnen varios de ellos pero son oportunidades muy difíciles de conseguir- Nos explicó Hagrid.

- ¿Para qué le sirve el cuerno?- preguntó una alumna de Slytherin

- Bueno, el cuerno del Unicornio fue y sigue siendo un objeto el cual está dotado de grandes poderes, desde purificar las aguas y hacerlas potables, hasta la curación de cualquier herida y el alargamiento de la vida, si se usaba una vez reducido a polvo. También se sabe que si el cuerno es desprendido del animal este muere sin ningún remedio. Esto ha llevado a algunos a explicar que si hoy no encontramos unicornios es porque fueron capturados, usando doncellas puras como señuelos, para así poder quitarles el cuerno y usar sus poderes, sin importar que el animal muriera por ello- dijo Hagrid

- ¿Por qué doncellas hermosas?- pregunto una Gry.

- Las leyendas cuentan que los Unicornios, tan hermosos, tan sabios, tan majestuosos, tenían un punto débil…

Y de repente todo se había quedado en silencio pero yo no hacía caso pues hacía rato que había dejado que mi mirada vagara por el claro observando a las magníficas criaturas y me había quedado mirando fijamente a uno en especial que también me miraba a mí. Era una sensación cálida e increíble y sin poder evitarlo di un paso hacia él esperando que por mi imprudencia él se alejara pero hizo algo que me dejó sorprendido, se acercó a mí hasta estar a solo un paso de él. Hipnotizado y sin darme cuenta de mis actos estiré una mano para acariciarlo pero antes de poder retractarme de mi acción el unicornio acabo con el espacio que había entre nosotros y acerco su hocico a mi mano. Su tacto era increíblemente suave era como acariciar algo más suave que incluso el terciopelo, seguí pasando mi mano suavemente por su pelaje y me acerqué un poco más para poder llegar a su cuello mientras que el animal me olfateaba y me hacía ligera cosquillas, estábamos casi abrazados. Me separé un poco para poder ver porqué todo estaba en un completo silencio cuando vi que todos me miraban pero la expresión en la cara de Hagrid hizo que mi estomagó se apretara con nerviosismo pues sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté tembloroso

- E… eso que estás haciendo es ca… casi imposible- tartamudeo pero su voz sonaba más como sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que casi imposible, profesor? Harry lo está tocando así que no lo es- dijo Hermione pero sin dejar de mirar el intercambio de caricias que estábamos haciendo el unicornio y yo con admiración.

- Es imposible porque ningún unicornio se ha dejado tocar antes por ningún humano- yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido pues eso que acaba de decir lo estaba haciendo yo ahora- solo hay un motivo por el cual el unicornio se haya acercado a ti- y ahí se quedó callado.

- ¿Y es?- preguntó, sorprendiéndome, Draco.

- Bueno como iba a decir antes respondiendo a la pregunta de que me hizo vuestra compañera las leyendas cuentan que los Unicornios, tenían un punto débil pues siendo amantes de la belleza, a veces se dejaban llevar y cambiaban su libertad por el cariño y los cuidados de alguna dama hermosa, convirtiéndose casi en un animal doméstico que acudía a visitarla a la misma hora a su jardín. Así que esto solo significa que si el unicornio se acercó a ti Harry es porque… se a… ¿cómo decirlo?.. Se ha enamorado de ti.- y después de eso dicho todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Hagrid me acaba de decir que un unicornio se ha e… enamorado de mí. ¡Si claro!

- Que gracioso, Hagrid, eso es imposible ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de mí un unicornio? ¡Por el amor de Merlín soy un hombre!

- Bueno, técnicamente ahora eres una mujer- me dijo Hagrid y si las miradas matasen el estaría convertido en ceniza ahora mismo- así que no es imposible y como expliqué los unicornios son amantes de la belleza y tu como mujer no pasas exactamente desapercibido Harry. Por eso son frecuentes las imágenes que les retratan cerca de doncellas, dejándose cuidar por ellas.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?- pregunte, me cuesta cuidarme a mi mismo como para tener que cuidar a una criatura mitológica.

- Nunca he escuchado que esto haya pasado antes, solo en leyendas así que no se mucho. Pero creo que es imposible, una vez que el unicornio haya visto a la doncella separarlo de ella, así que solo te queda aguantarlo- dijo simplemente y no supe que más decir. Dejé de acariciarlo y me separé de él intentando alejarme pero por más que caminaba para ponerme en otro lado él iba detrás de mí por lo que resignado me detuve en el mismo lugar de antes y le presté atención a Hagrid- Bueno puesto que es imposible que nos acerquemos a los demás cogeréis y haréis un análisis físico de los unicornios y lo apuntareis en un pergamino. Casi nadie ha tenido el honor de verlos por lo que nosotros los describiremos pero sin hacer mucho alboroto pues podrían huir.

Me viré hacia "mi" unicornio que estaba pastando felizmente y sacando una pluma y un trozo de pergamino empecé a apuntar todo lo que veía de él. Su musculatura era fuerte y firme me imaginé que era por correr. Podía sentir una pequeña corriente de magia emanar de su interior lo que significaba que era joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter, Te has enamorado tú también?- dijo una voz y supliqué a todos los magos del mundo que la poción también fastidiado mi audición, me levanté y me enfrenté a Malfoy. - Te quedaste sin palabras al verme Potty?

-Más quisieras, Malfoy, no me podría importar menos como te ves- mentiroso me decía una y otra vez, se veía espectacular con ese pelo rubio suelto pero aun así peinado, sus brillantes ojos grises, su boca con esa sonrisa socarrona y…

- ¿Tanto te gusto que no puedes apartar la mirada de mi? ¿Qué pasa, tu novia Weasley no te da lo que necesitas aunque ahora con tu... cambio de look no creo que eso cambie.

-Oh! Malfoy, ¿Tanto te pongo que ya te interesas hasta por mi vida sexual?- su rostro hizo una mueca que no pude identificar y luego sus ojos mostraron enfado.

- Eso te gustaría Potter, pero tú no me pondrías ni aunque lo intentaras.

Eso me enfadó se iba a enterar Malfoy de lo que yo era capaz. La conversación acabó ahí pues Malfoy enseguida se dio media vuelta y se puso a escribir su trabajo así que yo me puse a hacer el mío. Así pasaron las dos horas de Criaturas Mágicas y llegó la hora del almuerzo por lo que nos dirigimos al comedor.

- ¿Qué quería Malfoy?- me preguntó Ron por el camino.

- Molestarme como siempre pero esta vez no fue muy malo- y era cierto pues si me paraba a pensar era el intercambio de palabras o insultos mas corto de los que hemos tenido.

- Maldito hurón, siempre igual.

Llegamos al comedor que estaba casi lleno y me fui a buscar un asiento donde pudiera ver a Draco bien al igual que el a mi pues necesitaba que me viera bien para lo que quería hacer. Todo el comedor se fue llenando poco a poco y cuando los profesores terminaron de llegar en la mesa apareció el banquete de siempre. Empezamos a comer como siempre y a bromear con nuestros compañeros pero cuando llegó la hora del postre y la comida cambió a golosinas y de más chucherías poco a poco me fui alejando de la conversación y empezé con mi plan. Estuve un rato para pensar el cómo iba a hacer para atraer la atención de Draco pero me di cuenta que no hizo falta pues ya me estaba observando y para que no desviara la mirada le mandé una sonrisa "seductora" pero funciono porque no desvió la mirada solo frunció el ceño, pase la punta de mi lengua por mis labios humedeciéndomelos poco a poco pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos aunque los suyos estaban atentos a mis labios. Levantó su mirada y la posó en mis ojos así que sonreí y le guiñe un ojo cosa que hizo que abriera los suyos como platos, eché un vistazo asegurándome de que nadie viera lo que estaba haciendo y cogí un regaliz y los pasé por mis labios haciendo que se pusieran rojos por el colorante del regaliz, poco a poco y muy lentamente lo fui metiendo en mi boca y lo iba sacando y metiendo pendiente de que Draco seguía cada movimiento y que sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y un notorio sonrojo aparecía en su cara, lo saque completamente de mi boca y mordisqueé un poco el borde antes de pasar la lengua desde abajo hasta la cima cosa que Draco no aguantó y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se fue corriendo, pero yo había cumplido mi objetivo pues mientras todos veía su roja cara yo me fijé en la tienda de campaña que se vio cuando se levantó de la mesa ahora oculta con la capa. ¡Objetivo Cumplido!

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a ese?- preguntó Ron

- No sé- contesté con un tono de inocencia aunque por dentro me reía a carcajadas.

Terminamos de comer y nos dispusimos a irnos a clase de Herbología cuando un niño de segundo nos interrumpió el camino.

- Ha… Harry Potter, la directora me dijo que le esperaba en el despacho- tartamudeo el niño s sonrojado.

- Muchas gracias- sonreí y luego de despedirme de Ron y Hermione y quedar en vernos en el comedor me fui al despacho.

Llegué hasta la estatua y después de decir la contraseña empezó a girar hasta para delante de la puerta donde toqué y esperé.

- Adelante- escuche decir a Mcgonagall, así que sin esperar entre y me senté delante del escritorio- Señor Potter, he hablado con el profesor Snape y me ha dicho que la poción está casi terminada por lo que dentro de unos días podrá ser usted mismo otra vez.

- No sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso, directora- y era la verdad pues no me acostumbraba a este cuerpo.

-Además quería…- pero no pudo continuar con lo que iba diciendo pues tocaron a la puerta- ¡Pasen!

Y entonces creía que me iba a dar otro ataque pues por la puerta entraron dos personas que no quería que me vieran así: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

- Hola Minerva, ¿Qué tal ha estado?- preguntó educadamente Remus con su cariñosa sonrisa.

- Muchas Gracias por preguntar Remus, muy bien por cierto. ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita inesperada?- preguntó Minerva, yo no había abierto la boca pues esperaba que no me notaran pero era mucho pedir.

- Vaya y ¿a quién tengo el honor de conocer, hermosa señorita?- me dijo Sirius cogiéndome la mano y besando mis nudillos. Remus me miró y luego de olfatear el aire como tenía la costumbre de hacer se dio cuenta de que era yo y abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿No me dirá su nombre?- volvió a decir Sirius esta vez con su típica sonrisa seductora. Minerva no pudo aguantar más la risa y se empezó a reír al igual que Remus – ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen ustedes?

- Sigues igual de ligón que siempre Sirius- dije con un ligero sonrojo pues no sabía por qué me había afectado esa sonrisa. Sirius frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era y abriendo los ojos como platos y… se desmayó.

-¡Sirius!- Remus corrió hacia él y con una agitación de la varita lo levitó hasta el sillón más cercano donde lo tumbó y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarme- Harry, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Confundí las pociones que tenía que beberme y me convertí en chica, es la versión corta- le dije abanicando a mi padrino para ver si se despertaba.

- ¿Confundiste las pociones?

- Un compañero suyo puso una de las pociones que le mandó a hacer Snape junto a las que normalmente el Señor Potter toma por las noches y este se la dio sin querer.

- Ese Snivellus tenía que ser- dijo Sirius levantándose poco a poco- cuando lo coja se va a enterar- volvió a gruñir Sirius.

- No se preocupes Señor Black, ya está haciendo el antídoto solo es cuestión de días- dijo Minerva intentando calmar a mi padrino

- ¿Estás bien, Padrino?- le pregunté poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Sirius giró la cabeza y me miró directamente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas me sonrió.

-Estoy bien Harry, siento lo de antes no sabía- dijo apartando la mirada y su cara que se había puesto totalmente roja al pensar que había intentado ligar con su ahijado y Remus, Minerva y yo no pudimos aguantar y nos reímos a carcajadas- no se rían- dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero.

- No te preocupes, Sirius- le dije abrazándolo y el me devolvió el abrazo- ¿y que vinieron a hacer a Hogwarts?- les pregunté separándome y mirándolo a los dos.

- Pues la verdad es que vinimos a ver cómo estás- me dijo Remus sentándose a mi otro lado.

- Pues a pesar de esto- dije señalándome- estoy muy bien, las clases me van geniales y no ha habido muchas peleas.

-Nos alegramos que te vaya tan bien, cachorro- me dijo Remus.

Nos quedamos hablando en el despacho toda la tarde, les conté sobre lo que estamos haciendo en las clases y también les conté sobre el unicornio cosa que Sirius al enterarse de que un unicornio se había enamorado de mí se volvió a desmayar, Minerva me dio las felicidades ya que eso no había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo y Remus me explico un poco más. El unicornio estaría conmigo siempre que estuviera en peligro utilizando su magia para ayudarme en lo que sea, sería como otro amigo y yo lo único que le daría sería afecto y algo de cuidados como cualquier otra mascota.

- Señor Potter, ya es un poco tarde y queda poco para la hora de la cena- me anunció Minerva.

- Nos veremos otro día Padrino, Remus- y luego de despedidas salí en dirección al comedor.

Iba de camino cuando de repente sentí como era agarrado por detrás y empujado a una pared, intenté soltarme pero mis manos fueron sujetadas por las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y una boca se posó encima de la mía pero extrañamente fue gentil. Todo estaba oscuro y me di cuenta que a causa del susto había cerrado los ojos así que sin más tardar los abrí y me encontré mirando a unas lagunas plateadas, oscurecidas por la poca luz que había en el pasillo pero que yo reconocería hasta en una noche sin la luz de la luna.

- No es bueno que juegues así conmigo Potter, no sabes lo que me haces- me susurró Malfoy perforándome con la mirada

- ¿No eras tú el que decía que yo no te ponía nada?- le respondí sin aliento.

- Touché- y con eso dicho volvió a dejar caer sus labios sobre los míos en un beso demandante que yo correspondí gustoso. Fue mejor de lo que me había imaginado, sus labios eran suaves y no dejaron de serlo mientras el beso iba aumentando su intensidad, su lengua entró en mi boca y jugueteó con la mía por largo rato. Sin dejar de besarnos, soltó mis muñecas y poniendo una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura me acercó a su cuerpo hasta que ya no hubo ni un solo espacio entre nosotros. Subí mis manos hasta su pelo y los enredé en él para acercarlo hasta mí, su tacto era suave, me recordó a la suavidad del unicornio y me daban ganas de no dejar de tocarlo nunca más.

Necesitando que el aire llenara nuestros pulmones nos separamos, y fue como tener un Deja vú, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la excitación y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso y lo más seguro es que yo estuviera igual. Nos miramos a los ojos sin romper la posición en la que estábamos, pegados completamente y sin decir nada pues no hacía falta, por lo que sin más nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis, dejadme un Review que no cuesta nada :(**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Definitivamente no está nada

**Holaaaaaaa! Aquí os dejo el capitulo numero tres! Siento la tardanza pero empezé a actualizar mi otro Fic y al final quedé en que actualizaba dos capítulos de uno y uego dos del otro porque ahora que estoy a dos meses de fin de curso no tengo nada de tiempo :(**

**Pero bueno no os aburro y a leer!**

_**AAHH! Una advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon HETERO!**_

**A quién no le guste pues... que no lo lea!**

**Ahora si, a disfrutar! ^.^**

* * *

Puede que pasaran segundos, minutos e incluso horas, la cena había comenzado hacía rato pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Allí, en un hueco en la pared detrás de una estatua y con una ligera luz, me encontraba besando a Draco sin ningún remordimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y nada me lo iba a impedir.

- Vaya- dije sonriendo y con eso rompiendo el beso. No podía creerlo todavía, todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos momentos era imposible aunque si me parara a pensar todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos momentos era imposible aunque se me parara a pensar todo lo que ha pasado hoy era posible. -¿Cada vez que quiera repetir tengo que comer regaliz?- el me regaló una de sus sonrisas por mis preguntas.

- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto lo de hoy en el comedor solo me ha hecho dar el paso- me dijo aunque era difícil concentrarse pues por cada una de sus palabras nuestros labios se rozaban de lo cerca que estábamos y podía sentir su aliento mentolado. Pero algo de lo que había dicho se me quedó grabado, si hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo porque lo hace ahora y no me creía que fuera solo por una simple acción con una maldito regaliz, pero puede que…

- ¿Si querías hacerlo porque tuviste que hacerlo hoy precisamente que soy una chica, Malfoy?- le dije irritado e intentando separarlo de mí.

- ¿Qué?- me preguntó sorprendido- ¿De qué hablas Potter?

- ¿Qué porque precisamente ahora que soy una chica vienes a decirme todo esto?, ¿Qué pasa Draco, te gusta cuando soy una chica pero cuando era hombre solo me odiabas e insultabas?- había subido al cielo y bajado al mismo infierno en menos de dos segundos, grandes lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

- Desde luego que tienes imaginación- ¿EH?, lo miré a los ojos confundido - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?- me preguntó.

- Porque no sabía si yo te gustaba, te pasabas todo el día buscando algún modo de pelear conmigo.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que a mí me pasaba lo mismo contigo?¿Que tuviera miedo de tu rechazo una segunda vez- y entonces supe que había vuelto a cometer el mismo estúpido error de siempre, lo había juzgado de nuevo sin ningún motivo solo por mis locas ideas- Harry, no sé de donde sacaste todas esas ideas pero quiero que entiendas que no lo hago tu cambio o por miedo a lo que la gente dice, hace tiempo que dejé de ser el muñeco de mi padre, tomo mis propias decisiones sin importarme el qué dirán y tú me gustas por cómo eres pero con los demás, amable sin importar si es Slytherin o de otra casa, sea hijo de muggles o sangre pura, defiendes a quién sea sin pedir nada a cambio y podría seguir en una larga lista pero ahora prefiero saber una última cosa- me dijo seriamente lo que hizo que me tensara.

- ¿El qué?- pregunté tembloroso.

- ¿Te gusto?- creía que nunca iba a llegar este momento, hice como que me lo pensaba y vi cómo se iba poniendo poco a poco nervioso por lo que sonreí y por respuesta lo besé dejándole en claro que era un enorme SI.

No duró tanto como los otros pues sentimos como los alumnos se dirigían a sus mazmorras después de cenar.

- Te acompaño- sabía que no era una pregunta.

- Vale, sígueme.

- ¿No estás yendo por el camino equivocado?

- La directora me dio una habitación para mí solo por mi "problema" así no tengo que compartir habitación con los demás chicos.

Caminamos en silencio pero era un silencio cómodo, por una vez caminábamos al lado del otro sin que nos estuviéramos insultando, todos se quedaban mirando sorprendidos y sobre todo a nuestras manos unidas. No podía mirar a nadie pues seguramente estaban echando una carrera mi cara y el pelo de Ron a ver quién era más rojo. Draco no se inmutaba, caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa pegada en su cara. Los rumores estarían en todas partes del castillo para mañana y cuando creí que todo había pasado aparecieron por la esquina mis excompañeros de habitación con Ginny y Hermione. Paré de golpe y me quedé mirándolos sin poder creerme la mala suerte que tenía, ellos también pararon y miraron hacia nosotros con sorpresa y luego pasó a odio al verme con quién estaba.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ron de modo cortante.

- Ron yo… - pero antes de continuar Draco me interrumpió.

- Esto pasa, Weasley- y con eso dicho tiro de mi brazo hacia él, pasó su otro brazo por mi cintura pegándonos aún más y me besó.

Fue un beso de película pero no uno suave, lento y romántico. ¡NO! Era de los que los protagonistas se veían por primera vez después de muchos años separados, de esos que hacían sonrojar a las personas que los veían de hecho la mitad de los que se encontraban allí estaban completamente ruborizados y yo no era la excepción pues era una masa gelatinosa en sus brazos.

Cuando el beso termino me soltó solo de la cintura y empezó a caminar arrastrándome pero antes de ir más lejos eché un último vistazo a mis amigos. Dean y Seamus tenían los ojos abiertos pero en sus bocas una sonrisa pícara que prometía muchas preguntas luego, Neville tenía un leve rubor y me daba una sonrisa tímida, Ron estaba muy pálido y tenía la vista fija en donde nos habíamos besado, Ginny tenía una mueca extraña parecía enfadada y Hermione pues… pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ni siquiera trataba de ocultarla, yo se la devolví y seguí caminando detrás de Draco más tranquilo pues sabía que al menos la tenía a ella a mi lado. Me relajé y otra cosa me llegó, aunque yo solo había visto a los Gryffindor allí se encontraban los Ravenclaw que unos estaban como Ron y muchos nos sonreían como Neville, también los Hufflepuff que nos sonreían como Hermione y también ¡Los Slytherins!. Me preparé para los insultos pero sorpresa mía cuando simplemente o sonrieron o nos daban asentimientos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y nos paramos. Minerva me había dicho hoy donde se encontraba y la contraseña. La dije en voz baja solo para mí y Draco y el cuadro se abrió dándonos espacio a una sala común, no era tan grande como la de Gryffindor pero en esta podrían estar once alumnos perfectamente separados, había una gran chimenea encendida por lo que la sala estaba cálida, enfrente se encontraban dos sillones de una material parecido al cuero en negro, una alfombra roja se extendía completamente por el suelo, una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas se encontraban al otro lado, un cómodo y pequeño sillón se encontraba en la esquina y a su lado estaba una gran estantería con libros. Estaba increíble teniendo en cuenta que era solo para mí. Al otro lado, en frente de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba la puerta de entrada a la habitación, atravesé la sala y cogiendo el pomo de la puerta la abrí y entré, lo primero que vi fue la gigantesca cama King size con sus donceles y la vestimenta de la cama de color azul, a cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos pequeñas mesas auxiliares con su lámpara cada una pero en la parte izquierda también estaban mis gafas, las cuales no uso desde que terminó la guerra pues estaba harto de que se rompiera cada dos por tres así que me quité la miopía con un hechizo, y a su lado reposaba el mapa de los merodeadores. A los pies se encontraba mi baúl con mi ropa aunque si mirara ahora solo encontraría, faldas, camisas y ropa interior así que eso mejor lo dejaría para más tarde. En la parte derecha había un escritorio a juego con la cama pues era de la misma madera al igual que la silla con el asiento acolchado del mismo tono azul que la cama, al lado de las puertas que daban a un pequeño balcón había otra silla con la jaula de Hedwig encima, en la parte izquierda solo había una simple chimenea con un sillón y una puerta que de seguro era el baño.

- Está bien- esa voz me sobresaltó, estaba observando y concentrado en la habitación que me había olvidado que Draco estaba conmigo,

- SI, esta genial, aunque lo veo demasiado solo para mí- le dije.

- Eres demasiado modesto, Potter- se acercó a mí.

-No todos somos tan vanidosos, Malfoy- se lo devolví desafiando con la mirada.

- Mujer orgullosa- me dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

- Yo no soy una mu… - su lengua en mi boca impidió que terminara de hablar aunque no me quejaba. Pasando mis manos por su cuello y poniéndome de puntillas profundicé el beso. Saber que estaba aquí, con Draco Malfoy besándome, hizo que miles de sentimientos se manifestaran en mi interior.

Felicidad. Feliz de poder estar así con él después de tanto tiempo.

Incredulidad. Incrédulo al negarme a creer que esto estuviera pasando y que Draco también me quiera aunque no lo haya dicho.

Miedo. Miedo a que me enamore todavía más de él y que para él solo sea algo pasajero.

Duda. Dudo que pasara en el futuro, cuantas personas se opondrán a que estemos juntos. Que dirán Padfoot y Moony. Y mis amigos aunque ellos ya lo sabían gracias a la gran delicadeza de Draco (nótese el sarcasmo), no pude ver sus reacciones luego de procesar lo que vieron. Y lo peor de todo.

Los padres de Draco y Snape, su padrino. ¿Cómo le dices a las personas que casi meten en la cárcel por tu culpa que estás saliendo con su hijo?, ¿Y a Snape, que lo nuestro fue odio a primera vista?. Conmigo el "vivieron felices y comieron perdices" no valdría pues tendría a un padrino haciéndome la vida imposible y a unos suegro fijándose si las perdices eran de la mejor calidad, pero para eso todavía quedaba tiempo.

Una mano bajando por mi espalda y estableciéndose en mi trasero me sacó de mi ensoñación, su otra mano bajó y se encontró con su igual en mi otra nalga y apretó las manos haciendo que me pegara todavía más a él y notara su gran erección contra mi vientre.

- Draco… - gemí.

- Shh…- me fue empujando lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de mis piernas chocaran contra algo. Mis manos se apretaron instintivamente en su nuca evitando que se alejara de lo que estaba haciendo aunque seguramente mañana tendría una marca en mi cuello. Con un último empujón me tiró en la cama, no podía moverme los besos que me había dado y me repartió por el cuello me habían dejado como una muñeca a su merced.

El fuego que vi en sus ojos cuando conectaron con los míos prometía muchas cosas. Se quitó lentamente la corbata y la chaqueta, poco a poco se desabrochó la camisa hasta quitársela y dejarme ver su cuerpo bien construido debido a la guerra y como no a los entrenamientos de Quiddicht, aunque Draco no se definía por su anchura nadie lo diría ahora, sus brazos parecían delgados con el uniforme pero habían aumentado de tamaño y se marcaba cada músculo perfectamente, su abdomen estaba igual de marcado y con su pálida tez, su pelo platino y sus ojos plateados era mejor que cualquier sueño. Gateando se asentó encima de mí y volvió a besarme, mis manos fueron inmediatamente a su pecho como si fueran atraídas por un imán, soltó mis labios y bajo besándome por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho y sin saber cómo ya me encontraba desnudo. Metió uno de mis pezones en su boca chupándolo y mordiéndolo y cuando se puso erecto pasó al otro a hacer lo mismo mientras con su mano seguía torturándolo. Mis manos se movían incoherentemente sin saber qué hacer con ellas así que las enrede en su pelo. Mis gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Una de las manos de Draco fue bajando por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando mi vientre, mi cadera pero nada más llegar abajo todo mi cuerpo se tensó completamente y el recuerdo de que era una mujer me llego a la mente. Draco al notarlo paró cualquier movimiento y me miró.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes- me dijo y me sonrió cariñosamente cosa que me sorprendió- Vamos a dormir- se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme a mí.

- ¿De verdad no te molesta?- le pregunté

- Si, lo entiendo- me dijo dándome un casto beso- te importa que duerma aquí? Es muy tardey los profesores me pueden descubrir.

- Claro.

Nos vestimos con los pijamas, yo cogí el mío y entre en el baño. Hermione me había comprado ropa incluyendo un pijama pero yo prefería seguir usando el mío, me sentía más cómodo. Con mi pijama verde esmeralda puesto, salí para encontrarme a Draco con el de él puesto, uno gris ceniza, terminando de abrocharse los últimos botones. Ese color oscuro hacia que su piel y ojos destacaran más haciendo imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó y cuando lo miré a los ojos vi diversión y picardía. Sonrojado aparté la vista, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté. Al rato sentí como la cama a mi espalda se hundía y las luces se apagaron quedando solo los rayos de la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación.

- Buenas noches- susurré, iba a costarme poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo lo cerca que estaba y sintiendo el calor que me llegaba de él.

- Buenas noches- contestó acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en mi nuca y poniéndome un brazo en mi cintura. Me tensé al principio pero cuando no hizo movimiento alguno mi cuerpo se fue relajando y el sueño me vino quedándome dormido.

O eso creía hasta que la mano que tenía en mi cintura fue bajando, la metió en mi pantalón, en mi ropa interior hasta llegar a mi clítoris y con dos de sus dedos empezó a acariciarme.

- ¡Draco!- grité medio gemí.

- Shh… llevo demasiado tiempo deseándote y no puedo aguantarlo más.

- Yo no… - sus dedos torturando mi clítoris, haciendo que me mojara aún más, no me dejaban pensar, todo el miedo que sentía se había esfumado dando plazo a un inmenso placer. Mi pantalón desapareció.

Draco cogió mi pierna y la puso encima de las suyas dándole más espacio para hacer lo que quisiera. Repartió besos por todo mi cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego morderlo, podía sentir su respiración agitada al igual que la mía pues mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho. Sus dedos bajaron hasta mis labios inferiores y mientras dos de sus dedos los separaba me penetró con otro lentamente, el frío de su dedo y la calidez de mi interior hicieron que un estremecimiento se extendiera por mi cuerpo. Draco me introdujo la punta de su dedo en el interior, acompañando ese gesto con sutiles caricias provocadoras en mis labios exteriores.

- Oh, Dios- susurré, estaba tan cerca, estaba provocándome tanto placer que no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más.

Draco me abrió más, acariciándome con cuatro dedos mi intimidad mientras que restregaba su erección en mis nalgas. Sus suaves dedos frotaron lentamente mi carne hinchada, entonces bajaron más, bajaron hasta mi flexible entrada. Draco me metió dos dedos, luego introdujo un tercero. Me estremecí y empecé a ladear mis caderas buscando por más, no podía dejar de pensar en que se sentiría tenerlo dentro de mí y aunque me sonaba extraño y al principio dudaba debía admitir que lo que me hacía sentir por ahora no lo cambiaría por nada.

Draco siguió preparándome concienzudamente, evitando ir deprisa para encontrar los sitios exactos en los que mi cuerpo respondía y así me daba todo el placer que ese punto me permitía. Rodó la punta de su pulgar por encima de mi clítoris. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos que al parecer le gustaban pues cada vez movía sus caderas más rápido.

- Dime que quieres- me dijo abriendo sus dedos y estirándome

- Yo… yo quiero- pero no podía decirlo

- No te escucho- me susurró en el oído y sus dedos se hundieron más en mí dándome en mi punto dulce lo que me sacó un alto y largo gemido.

- Te quiero… dentro de… mi- y para reafirmar mis palabras estiré una de mi manos hacía su miembro y le di un apretón, un gemido necesitado salió de sus labios.

Los pantalones de Draco desaparecieron rápidamente y pronto pude sentir la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada pidiendo una invitación silenciosa. Arqueé mis caderas hacia él, para que el eje de su pene se deslizara fácilmente entre mis resbaladizos labios, nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando él se deslizó hasta la empuñadura en mi interior y nos quedábamos sin aliento. Decir que era extraño no era ni el principio pero el placer le ganaba a las demás sensaciones extrañas, sentirme tan lleno, tan estirada y tan satisfecha era algo que no me quería perder por nada del mundo. Ahora me alegraba que Draco hubiera insistido. Draco salió totalmente de mí lo que hizo que hiciera un sonido frustrado por el vacío que sentía y le sacó una sonrisilla, poniéndome boca arriba y el encima mío volvió a introducirse dentro de una sola estocada. Mis gemidos se mezclaron con los suyos cuando comenzó a moverse. Lo rodeé con las piernas y me elevé un poco, dándole más acceso. Draco gruño embistiendo más rápido, con estocadas largas y profundas. Mi corazón se llenó de tanta felicidad, que pensé que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente fue conducido lejos de mi mente cuando Draco se levantó, apoyó las rodillas en la cama y empezó a empujar con implacable fuerza. No era capaz de hacer algo coherente, sólo era capaz de gemir mientras Draco me llenaba por completo una y otra vez, sin previo aviso, un espasmo me sacudió. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza y grité cuando unos estremecimientos violentos de nebuloso placer me hicieron sentirme a flor de piel. Y mientras me elevaba, Draco enterró su rostro en mi cuello, sentí sus dientes rozarlo, y con ello mi clímax comenzó de nuevo, mientras él deslizaba una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, inclinando mis caderas para tomarme con castigadores impulsos y hundiendo los dientes en mi cuello, gruñendo contra mi piel, con el cuerpo tenso, mientras se hundía en mí una vez y otra vez, su polla latió en mi interior y sentí como algo cálido me llenaba, y entonces se desplomó encima de mí.

- Te amo- abrí los ojos ante su afirmación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se movió y me arrastró, abrazándome.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho, mi mente absorbiendo lo que el acababa de decirme, me amaba, nunca en mi vida había estado tan satisfecha y repleta de amor.

- Te amo Draco…

- Bien…- me besó con suavidad y extrema dulzura, lo había anhelado tanto, sintiéndolo tan inalcanzable que aún me parecía un sueño tenerlo allí conmigo, acababa de entregarme al hombre que amaba y no podía estar más feliz. Pero me acordé de algo.

- Draco… ¿Lanzaste un hechizo anticonceptivo, verdad?- le dije empezando a asustarme, no es que no quisiera tener hijos pero no precisamente ahora que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción.

- No te preocupes, lo lancé antes de que empezara todo- me dijo y me besó en la frente, bostecé y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que me sentía- Es muy tarde, mejor nos dormimos, buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches- nos dimos un último beso y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho nos entregamos a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustadoo! ^.^**

**¿Merezco Reviews? *.***


	4. Chapter 4: Se acabó la ¿Pesadilla?

Holaaa! Os traigo el nuevo capi! Espero que os guste!

Pero primero contestaré los Review que me dejen:

KhrisTB: Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los capítulos ^.^ Espero que te guste este también e intentaré subir el resto los más pronto posible.

Saludos! ^.^

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente debido a un dolor en el estómago, primeramente pensé que se debía a que algo de la cena me había sentado mal pero luego de recordar que no habíamos cenado la noche anterior descarté la idea y lo relacioné entonces con no comer. Necesitaba prepararme para ir al comedor y a clases pero estaba tan a gusto al lado de Draco que no quería hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos y por la ventana entraba claridad pero no demasiada lo que indicaba que no era demasiado tarde y teníamos tiempo para prepararnos. Draco todavía dormía y no se parecía en nada a la persona de anoche, cuando me poseía, con cada embestida que me marcaba como suyo y con cada marca que le dejaba y lo hacía mío. Este parecía un ángel, estaba relajado y parecía que con lo que estaba soñando le hacía muy feliz, quería volver a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarme junto a él pero otra punzada en el estómago hizo que me levantara definitivamente pero lo más raro era que no parecía que tuviera tanta hambre.

Me metí en la ducha pues no me hacía falta quitarme la ropa. Me paré a pensar en lo que había pasado, habíamos ido demasiado rápido pero no pude resistirme a las caricias que Draco me daba y al final acabamos haciéndolo. La idea de hacerlo con Draco como chica me daba temor pues no era conocido para mí aunque si hablamos de experiencias tampoco puedo hablar mucho como chico, mi única experiencia había sido con Ginny y no habíamos pasado de los besos. Lo de anoche fue especial para mí pues lo había hecho con la persona que me gustaba.

- Mmmm… ¿Quieres compañía?- dos manos reptaron por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se detuvieron masajeándolos y sacándome pequeños gemidos de placer.

- Si eres ti, siempre- arqueé la espalda y rocé su gran erección con mis nalgas lo que le sacó un gemido y a mí una risilla.

- No juegues con fuego- me susurró al oído mientras que el masajeo en mis pechos se intensificó algo que hizo que mi excitación aumentara.

- ¿Y si quiero quemarme?- le reté llevando mi mano hacia su erección y pasándola de arriba abajo.

- Entonces que sea así- y así fue como llegamos tarde al comedor.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Amor verdadero

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué clase de poción es esa?- le pregunté a mi profesor de pociones.

Después del sexo mañanero con Draco, conseguimos llegar a la mitad del desayuno. Como era de suponerse nada más entrar el comedor quedó en absoluto silencio, todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros, esperando a que dijésemos algo. No me gustaba tanta atención pero Draco la estaba disfrutando aunque por su máscara no lo demostraba. Me dio un rápido beso y se dirigió a su mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada y yo me fui a la mía más rojo que la bandera de Griffyndor.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y todo el mundo empezó a hacerlo, todos menos mis amigos.

- ¿Qué?

- Como que qué. ¿Entonces es cierto?, ¿Estás con Malfoy?- me dijo Ron.

- Si- le dije escuetamente.

- ¿Solo sí?, ¿Sin explicaciones ni nada?

- No tengo porque explicarte nada. Me gusta Draco y a él le gusto yo no hay nada más que decir.

- Pues a mí me parece que hacen una bonita pareja- me dijo Neville, hablando por primera vez, dándome una sonrisa la cual yo devolví agradecido.

- Oh! Por el amor a Merlín, no puedes haber dicho eso. Es Malfoy, es imposible.

- Ron basta ya- le dijo Hermione- acéptalo, Harry sale con Malfoy.

- ¿Tu lo aceptas?- le dijo Ron con incredulidad.

- Si, a decir verdad me da igual con quién salga Harry, mientras lo haga feliz me doy por satisfecha algo que también deberías hacer tú y olvidar un poco el odio que sientes hacia Slytherins- ese pequeño discurso se ganó un asentimiento por parte de Dean, Seamus y Neville a lo que Ron solo pudo volver a comer refunfuñando.

Fuimos a clase en silencio, ese día teníamos dos horas de transformaciones que compartíamos clase con los Ravenclaw y una hora de Herbología que la compartíamos con los Hufflepuff, las cuales se me pasaron rápidamente debido a las ganas que tenía de ver a Draco. Me dirigí al comedor cuando de repente volví a sentir ese dolor en el abdomen y me pregunté si a lo mejor Draco me hizo daño anoche y si fuera así ya podría Draco despedirse de su "pequeño" amigo. Me dirigía al baño pero por el camino Mcgonagald me dijo que Severus quería verme y aquí estaba.

- Esa poción fue creada en el pasado, señor Potter, para parejas homosexuales que querían tener hijos pero que por motivos obvios no podían. Lo que hace esa poción como bien podrá ver transforma a quién lo ingiere en una mujer.

- ¿Pero a qué viene ese nombre?

- Debido a que esa poción solo surtirá efecto cuando la pareja que toma esa poción para procrear un hijo siente un amor verdadero.

- ¿Cómo?

- Señor Potter abra bien los oídos porque no volveré a repetirlo. Cuando una de las partes de la pareja se toma la poción esta cambiará a ser una mujer tanto por dentro como por fuera, tendrá caderas, pechos todo lo de una mujer físicamente y tendrá interiormente, un útero, conductos mamarios, todo lo que haga falta para poder engendrar un hijo, pero si esa pareja no siente verdadero amor el uno por el otro sino que solo es lujuria la misma poción hará imposible que la "mujer" quede en estado.

- Vaya- no sabía que decir, menuda poción me había bebido.

- Bueno Potter, tendrá el antídoto en una semana, así que haga lo que tenga que hacer y no haga nada que perjudique si situación actual.

- Hasta luego, profesor- me levanté y salí de allí feliz de saber que pronto volvería a ser como siempre.

Me dirigí de nuevo a los baños recordando el asunto del dolor, cuando llegué miré por todos los lavabos mirando que estaba solo y me metí en uno. No tenía ni idea que me pasaba, esta mañana creía que había sido por no desayunar y luego de salir del comedor se me había pasado por lo que no le di más vueltas, pero ahora había regresado y con más fuerza. Estaba pensando en diferentes motivos cuando noté que algo mojaba mi ropa interior, extrañado solo pude bajármelo un poco para poder echar un vistazo y comprobar con mucha preocupación que era sangre. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sangrando? Al final llegué a la suposición de que Draco si me había hecho daño aunque no lo notara al principio. ¡Iba a matarlo cuando lo viera! Sin más espera volví a subirme la ropa interior y salí corriendo a la enfermería.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa para que llegue así?- me dijo sobresaltada pues al entrar había abierto las puertas de par en par.

- Señora Pomfrey, no sé qué me pasa estoy sangrando.

- Suba a la camilla inmediatamente- me dijo con su tono de preocupación- e indíqueme donde está sangrando.

- Es por… por ahí abajo, creo que Draco…

- ¿Draco? ¿Otra vez peleando con ese muchacho?

- ¡Noo! A lo que me refería es que anoche él y yo pues lo hicimos y creo que me hizo algo y ahora sangro.

- Ooh!, ¡Merlín santo! ¿Usted y el señorito Malfoy están juntos?- me preguntó sorprendida. Oh por favor en que cueva vivía esta mujer, ¡Si lo sabía todo el castillo! Hasta Snape lo que se me hizo raro que no me amenazara o se metiera conmigo como siempre.

- Por favor, he venido aquí a que me vea no as que chismoseemos sobre mi vida sexual.

- Oh si, abra las piernas- abochornado hice lo que, me pidió. Estuvo inspeccionando hasta que oí un suspiro- Dígame una cosa señor Potter, ¿Ha sentido usted dolores?

- Si, durante la mañana.

- ¿Ha cambiado de humor o se le ha pasado las ganas de comer?

- Si, me enfado con más facilidad y no me ha dado ganas de almorzar.

- Bueno, tengo una buena y otra mala noticia; La buena es que Draco no le ha dañado nada, está usted perfectamente- esa noticia me alegro de buena manera- y la mala es que lo que tiene se llama menstruación y la tienen todas las mujeres de entre 12 y 50 años al menos una vez al mes- esa noticia ya no me cayó tan bien.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- Bueno, le daré unas pociones para el dolor, espera aquí- se fue a su despacho pero enseguida volvió con una cajita en las manos- tómese una por la mañana y otra por la noche, no más. Haga esto hasta que se le vaya.

- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

- Dependiendo, puede que dure tres días o una semana no lo sé exactamente. Y referente a lo de no mancharte pues te daré unas compresas, si en algún momento se le gastan venga por aquí.

Salí de la enfermería y me fui a dar un paseo al lago, no tenía hambre y no me encontraba muy bien para volver a clase. Tengo la menstruación. Qué suerte la mía, para dos días que soy chica y me tiene que venir. Llegué al lago y me senté junto al tronco de un árbol y me relajé aprovechando que todo estaba tranquilo.

Volvería a ser yo dentro de poco, sin hormonas y mucho menos sin menstruación pero también sin hijos. Yo siempre había querido formar una familia y sabía que al estar con Draco eso no era posible hasta que esta poción llegó a mis manos si se le puede decir así y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la podía aprovechar pues yo solo amo a Draco y aunque él lo diga puede que lo que en verdad sienta sea una simple atracción. Pero de todas formas éramos muy jóvenes, no habíamos terminado de estudiar y yo pensando en tener hijos ya. Seguramente más adelante podría ser capaz de beber de nuevo la poción pero pasaría ya mucho tiempo hasta acabar por completo mi carrera como Auror. Tan absorto estaba pensando que no noté como alguien se acercaba a mí hasta que lo sentí tocarme el hombro lo que me sobresaltó. Al ver quién era una sonrisa surcó mi cara y me tranquilicé.

- Hola hermoso, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me levanté y me acerqué estirando la mano para acariciar el cuello del unicornio o mejor dicho de "mi" unicornio- ¿Viniste a visitarme?

Me sentía un poco tonto al hablar con un animal pero para mi sorpresa levantó su cabeza y volvió a bajarla haciendo como si me asintiera mientras que relinchaba. Di un paseo con el unicornio a mi lado ya que no se separaba de mí y al caer la noche nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi dormitorio cuando llegara ya pediría algo de cenar a Dobby.

Iba caminando metido en mis pensamientos que al girar en una esquina no vi que alguien venía de frente y me choqué con él.

- Lo siento, no veía por donde iba y yo…- las palabras quedaron en mi garganta sin poder salir porque para terminar con la racha de "buena" suerte de aquel día las personas con las que me había chocado eran Lucius Malfoy y su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy.

- No se preocupe, señorita, también ha sido por descuído mío- me dijo dándome una sonrisa como si esperase que me desmayara, mala suerte para él que eso solo lo consiguiera su hijo.

- Yo…- las palabras seguían sin salirme.

- ¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- Draco apareció por detrás y al verme se quedó estático.

- Ya nos íbamos pero accidentalmente nos chocamos con la señorita. Aunque me parece extraño, nunca la había visto antes, ¿Es nueva?- le pregunto a Draco como si yo no estuviera allí. Draco se colocó a mi lado y le contestó.

- Si, es una alumna nueva, acaba de venir de Alemania y es…- podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza girar y sabía que nada de lo que saliera por su boca me gustaría- es mi pareja- lo sabía.

Las miradas de sus padres se posaron directamente en mí. La ceja aristocrática de Lucius se levantó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Hijo…- empezó a decir Narcissa.

- No, siempre me habéis dicho como tiene que ser mi futura pareja y la he encontrado. Es guapa, rica, de buena familia y sangre pura, tiene fama y tiene carácter para enfrentar los problemas. Es más de lo que pido y la quiero- no me esperaba que dijera eso.

Los padres nos miraron evaluando si lo que había dicho Draco era verdad o no le agarré de la mano dándole ánimos y le sonreí la cual el me devolvió. Algo hizo o hicimos que su padre nos dio un asentimiento al igual que su esposa y continuaron su camino.

- Estás loco- le dije riéndome.

- Si, pero funcionó y lo mejor es que parece que le llamaste la atención por lo cual no se interpondrán.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación y luego de decir la contraseña entramos y nos dirigimos al salón.

- ¿Has cenado?- le pregunté a Draco.

- No, no pude ir al comedor, me entretuve hablando con Severus y con mis padres, ¿Y tú?

- No, yo tampoco.

Pedimos la cena y la tomamos sentados en la mesa charlando de cosas triviales como la tarea, las clases, etc. Cuando terminamos llamamos a Dobby para que recogiera y mientras nos fuimos al balcón. Estábamos mirando al lago cuando Draco, que estaba detrás de mí abrazándome comenzó a darme besos por la nuca.

- ¿Por qué faltaste a clase? Te eché de menos- me susurró.

- Me encontraba mal y no fui a clases por lo que me fui a dar un paseo. ¿Sabes una cosa?, el profesor Snape me dijo que tendría la poción para dentro de una semana.

- Genial, por fin podré tenerte entra mis brazos con tu aspecto de verdad. Por cierto ¿estás mejor?- me preguntó.

- Si…pero… ahh!- no podía continuar pues Draco había pasado de besar mi nuca a chupar y morder la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro- Dra…Draco no podemos…- dije como pude.

- ¿Por qué no?- sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por mis costados.

- Por… Porque, te… tengo…

- ¿Si?- me dijo pero pude notar su sonrisa.

- Porque tengo la regla- le dije de sopetón y a la misma velocidad se detuvo todo movimiento. Se apartó de mí y se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y luego comenzó a reírse. Paro al ver mi ceño fruncido y lo rojo que estaba de le vergüenza.

- Lo… lo siento- dijo dando las últimas carcajadas- es que no me esperaba esa respuesta pero no te enfades.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es la verdad- le dije empezando a enfadarme.

- Si, te creo pero entiéndeme yo te veo como el Harry de siempre, el chico que me gusta y creía que jamás me darían esa excusa. No te enfades- me volvió a decir abrazándome y empezamos a caminar hasta el dormitorio. Nos cambiamos, yo me tome la poción que me dio Madame Pomfrey y nos acostamos luego de un tierno beso nos quedamos dormidos.

La semana se pasó rápido y volvía a ser viernes. La menstruación se me había ido cuatros días después de que fuera a la enfermería, cuatro días que mi humor cambiaba como una montaña rusa donde predominaba el enfado, cuatro días donde Ron intentaba no enfadarme antes de que volviera a dejarlo dormir en el pasillo después de una discusión sobre quien era el mejor equipo de Quiddicht. Hoy sería el día donde volvería a ser yo y a eso iba, de camino al despacho del profesor Snape con Draco a mi lado. Llegamos y nada más tocar escuchamos el pase.

- Vaya Potter, ¿Tienes ganas de que acabe?- me dijo con tono burlón.

- Ni se lo imagina.

-Tome- me pasó un pequeño vial transparente donde se veía un líquido de aspecto lechoso de color grisáceo, tenía un aspecto asqueroso y el sabor no era mucho mejor. Nada más tomar la última gota sentí un cosquilleo y espere al dolor, uno que nunca llegó.

- Ya está- me dijo Severus.

Abrí los ojos y me fijé en las cristaleras de los roperos donde estaban las pociones y vi que había vuelto a ser el de antes, con mi pelo corto, son pechos, con mis abdominales y mis caderas normales nada voluminosas.

- Bien, Señor Potter. Decirle que cualquier resto de poción que haya ingerido en si otra forma a quedado completamente eliminada. Eso es todo pueden retirarse y la próxima vez tenga cuidado con lo que toma. Salí de allí refunfuñando, lo último que dijo hizo parecer que fue culpa mía cuando fue el quién me dio la poción- Una última cosa Potter, la poción tardará como máximo dos días en hacer efecto completamente por lo que le recomiendo que se abstenga de beber ni hacer nada que le pueda afectar como tomar pociones curativas o de cualquier otro tipo, ¿Lo has entendido, Potter?

- Si, profesor Snape.

Nos dirigimos al comedor en un completo silencio aunque yo estaba feliz de poder sentir todas las cosas en su sitio de nuevo. A medida que íbamos llegando me iba poniendo más nervioso, Draco no me había hablado en todo el trayecto y me daba miedo pensar que ahora que volvía a ser un ch8ico se pensara si quería seguir saliendo conmigo pero toda duda se esfumó cuando al llegar a las puertas del comedor me cogió de la cintura y me dio un beso que hizo que me temblara las piernas por lo que le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le correspondí enredando mi lengua con la suya.

- Te veo después, en clase de encantamientos- me dijo.

- Vale- le di un rápido beso y nos fuimos cada uno na nuestra mesa.

- Vaya, ya vuelves a ser tú- me dijo Hermione.

- Parece que no te alegras.

- Si me alegro, pero ¿ahora a quién voy a peinar?- me dijo poniendo un puchero adorable antes de darme una sonrisa. Todos me felicitaron por volver a ser el de siempre pero el más aliviado era Ron ya que no tenía que volver a tratar de nuevo con las hormonas femeninas que según sus palabras textuales eran "un rollo" a lo que se ganó un codazo de parte de Hermione.

La tarde fue mejor, no hubo problemas con nadie ni ninguna pelea, la gente me volvía a mirar a la cara y no a mis pechos. La hora de encantamientos y las dos horas de pociones las pasé genial junto a Draco. Por la tarde nos fuimos a la Biblioteca donde nos pusimos a hacer la tarea. Todo el día fue maravilloso, parecíamos amigos de toda la vida ya que estábamos todos juntos, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Pansy, Draco y yo. Pero lo mejor fue la noche, después de cenar y de despedirnos de nuestros amigos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, si nuestra habitación porque Draco se había quedado conmigo todas las noches así que ahora era de los dos. Llegamos y nada más llegar al dormitorio Draco se abalanzó sobre mí.

- Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto- me besó, y sin más metió su lengua en mi boca violándola son descanso cosa que me sacó un gemido placentero y le contestara con igual pasión. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban buscando el dominio sobre la otra son darse por vencidas.

Me separé debido a la falta de aire y le quité la túnica al igual que me quité la mía, iba de camino a quitarle la camisa cuando la ropa desapareció.

- Así es más rápido- y dicho esto volvió a besarme y me cogió en brazos donde inmediatamente envolví con mis piernas su cintura. Con cuidado me tumbó en la cama y luego se apartó - Eres hermoso- esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

Los labios de Draco presionados contra los míos eran una sensación maravillosa. Si el hormigueo que sentía en la boca del estómago era una indicación de lo que el sexo con Draco, siendo yo hombre, sería, yo solo esperaba que lo hiciéramos más a menudo.

Cuando los labios de Draco comenzaron a alejarse de mi boca y a lo largo del borde de mi mandíbula, arqueé la cabeza hacia atrás para poder darle mejor acceso. Traté de tragar, pero los dientes de Draco estaban suavemente prendidos en mi nuez de Adán, dejando un pequeño dolor en su lugar cuando se iba. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando la lengua de Draco trazó la concha blanca de mi oreja pasando por la parte de arriba y luego hacia abajo por el pequeño lóbulo. Gemí, la sensación del aire caliente cuando Draco soplaba a lo largo de mi oreja era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

- ¿Sabes que te sonrojas cuando aumenta tu placer?- me susurró Draco.

- Si…

- Es muy lindo.

Parpadeé frunciendo el ceño al oír las palabras. No me importaba ser llamado hermoso, ¿pero lindo? Empezé a abrí la boca para protestar solo para que la lengua de Draco llenara mi boca cuando me besó otra vez. Me olvidé casi de inmediato de la protesta para corresponder el beso. Draco se alejó del beso de repente y se movió hacia abajo para envolver sus labios alrededor de mi pezón, grité y me arqueé de placer, nunca había sentido una sensación tan intensa en mi vida, ni cuando era una mujer me había afectado tanto que Draco jugara con mis pezones, así que de ese modo descubrí que era más sensible de hombre. Agarré un puñado del pelo de Draco, para retenerlo. No quería que el placer que se disparaba a través de mi cuerpo acabara. Y no creía que pudiera ser mejor hasta que sentí los dedos de Draco deslizarse entre las mejillas de mi trasero.

Me congelé, conteniendo la respiración cuando un dedo lubricado se empujó lentamente en mi interior, invadiéndome por primera vez. La sensación no era desagradable, pero no fue tan alucinante cono la que sentí cuando Draco me besó por primera vez.

Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con Draco mirándome atentamente a pesar de que su boca seguía vagando por mi cuerpo. Cuando un segundo dedo me penetró, inhalé profundamente por la quemazón de dolor que sentí por la intrusión.

- Respira, amor.

_Respira, si claro_

Asentí rápidamente. Traté de tomar una respiración profunda, pero en cuanto lo hice Draco introdujo un tercer dedo. Grité. Mis piernas se abrieron aún más tratando de obtener más de sus dedos en mi estrecha entrada. Había sentido algo, una chispa de placer que voló a otra sensación que jamás había sentido y que quería sentirlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué… Que fue eso?

- Eso es lo que hace esto tan maravilloso, amor.

No tenía idea de lo que Draco estaba hablando, pero sabía que me gustaba cuando empezó a mover sus dedos alrededor, empujándolos dentro y fuera de mi culo. Y yo comencé a moverme al ritmo que él empujándome hacia atrás.

- Draco- gemí.

- Pronto, bebé.

Asentí, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba aceptando. Solo sabía que no quería que parara. Cuando Draco se trasladó, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y se acostó sobre mi estómago, quería protestar. Me gustaba lo que Draco había estado haciendo. Entonces sentí algo presionando contra mi entrada de nuevo, algo caliente y duro, pero suave y sedoso al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Draco agarraron mis caderas llenándome poco a poco. Su respiración iba y venía en rápidos y pequeños jadeos.

- Ah, dulce infierno, bebé, te sientes tan bien- se quejó Draco en mi oído cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

Arqueé mi espalda presionándome hacia al gran cuerpo que me cubría encima. Draco se sentía bien, si no mejor. Nunca había sentido nada igual en mi vida. La sensación de la polla de Harry llenándome era mucho mejor que los besos y que el sexo de cuando era mujer, a pesar de que estos también eran buenos.

Y luego Draco comenzó a moverse y cada pensamiento inteligente que había en mi mente se desvaneció. Planté mis pies en la cama y mis manos agarrando el cabecero de la cama y me impulsé hacia abajo cuando Draco se impulsaba hacia adelante. No era capaz de obtener lo suficiente de él, siempre quería más, mucho más.

Las sensaciones que me recorrían hacia que mi piel picara incluso sentía los pelos de mi nuca de punta. Parecía que había un punto dentro de mí contra el cual Draco amartillaba sin descanso frotándolo siempre que se empujaba hacia adelante. Eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza por completo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle más a Draco y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sentido una mano que se abrigaba alrededor de mi polla, y nada salió de mi boca, excepto el aire de mis pulmones. Apenas podía respirar ni siquiera me acordaba de como se hacía, yo solo me dejaba guiar y simplemente sentía.

Draco continúo con más fuerza, golpeando tanto dentro de mí que la cama se movía y a mí no me podría importar menos. Cada movimiento, cada embestida del cuerpo de Draco contra el mío, era una sensación maravillosa. No quería que esto terminara nunc. Pero las sensaciones que se habían construido en mi cuerpo de repente se fueron a mi ingle, a la mano envuelta alrededor de mi pene acariciándolo y a la polla golpeando mi culo. Grité cuando mi mundo explotó en un millón de estrellas brillantes y mi visión se volvió borrosa enturbiando el resplandor.

Un rugido silencioso vino de Draco, advirtiéndome una fracción de segundo antes de que la caliente liberación de Draco llenara mi interior, dejando caer la cabeza por encima de mí cerrando los ojos respirando con dificultad mientras disfrutaba su orgasmo.

Solo había pasado unos minutos cuando Draco salió de mí, lanzó un hechizo limpiador y nos cubrió con las mantas aprisionándome a uno se sus costados con sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

Abrí mis ojos y levanté la cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos y asentí a pesar de que pude sentir como me sonrojaba, cosa estúpida ya que no era la primera vez que me acostaba con él, pero ahora era mi yo verdadero.

-Te amo- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho antes de rendirme a los brazos de Morfeo

- Te amo también- oí que respondía pero fue más como una lejana voz.


	5. Chapter 5: Prefiero el sueño

Holaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con otro capi que espero obviamente os guste! Y me dejen Aalgún Review !

KhrisTB: Me alegro de que te haya gustado xDD No puse el título con la intención de asustar aunque luego lo volví a leer y la verdad es que salió un poco... de capítulo de terror xDD Espero que este tmb te guste!

Hasta pronto!

Bueno y ahora si! A disfrutar! ^.^

* * *

Me levanté nervioso y sin poder evitarlo, hoy era sábado y solo faltaban dos días para que empezaran los EXTASIS. Durante el último curso había hecho todo lo posible para no pensar en lo que sentía por Draco, incluso estudiar cosa que le había alegrado a Hermione, aunque no tanto a Ron, así que sobra decir que mis notas habían mejorado y estaban igualadas a las de Hermi. Sin la amenaza contante de Voldemort y los mortífagos detrás de mí me pude concentrar solamente en las clases y descubrí que no eran tan malos como pensé al principio.

La teoría con solo un par de pasadas enseguida me lo aprendía y la práctica sin los continuos sabotajes de Slytherins había mejorado muchísimo sobre todo en pociones en la cual iba por detrás de Draco, una vez que vi que pociones solo era leer y seguir los pasos que ponían en el libro todo era genial. Todavía recuerdo la vez que había terminado una poción y me había salido bien no sabía que hacer pues no podía quitarme puntos pues no había motivo y tampoco castigarme por lo que simplemente me miró con sorpresa escondida detrás de su máscara para darse la vuelta y seguir recogiendo los demás viales. La única que no podía comprender era Herbología, no podía aprenderme los nombres de las plantas y para que servían ni aunque estuviera en juego el regreso de Voldemort.

Casi todas tenían el mismo aspecto y me era muy difícil diferenciarlas y a eso se debía mi nerviosismo. Iba bien en todas las demás materias, no por nada me había pasado las últimas tres semanas metido con Hermione y Ron, este último obligado, en la biblioteca. Aunque la última semana no había podido estudiar mucho debido a mi cambio momentáneo la ayuda de Draco me había venido como anillo al dedo pues las cosas las aprendía más rápido y fueron de mucha ayuda Draco y sus amigos ya que eran muy inteligentes.

Salí de la cama encantado de volver a tener mi cuerpo, y de sentir ese pequeño escozor en mi espalda baja recordándome lo que pasó la noche anterior el calor recorrió mi cuerpo alejando un poco el nerviosismo. Me giré para poder ver al causante pero una sonrisa surcó mi cara al pensar en la suerte que tenía al pensar en la suerte que tenía, la persona que amaba me correspondía.

- ¿No puedes creer la suerte que tienes al estar conmigo, Potter?- me sobresaltó.

- No te creas tanto, Malfoy- me sonrojé al ser descubierto pensando justamente eso aunque él no lo supiera.

- Oh, vamos no te enojes- dijo agarrándome del brazo y volviendo a tirarme en la cama colocando mi parte superior sobre su pecho y dándome un beso rápido- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

- He quedado para estudiar en la biblioteca con Theo- dije separándome y yendo hacia el baño.

- ¿Con… Theo?- me dijo intentando que su voz sonara normal pero fallando completamente pues un destello de celos se entrevió.

- Si, me dijo que se le daba bien Herbología y sabes que toda ayuda me vale.

- Si necesitabas ayuda me la hubieras pedido a mí- me dijo.

-Oh, vamos no te enojes- le repetí lo mismo que me había dicho a mí- sabes que Theo es bueno en Herbología y además tú ya lo intentaste y solo me aprendí algunos, quiero ver si con la ayuda de Theo me entero mejor, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti- terminé sabiendo que con eso le convencería.

- Está bien… ¿Quieres que me bañé contigo?- me dijo sonriéndome picaronamente.

- Noo! Sino llegaré tarde o simplemente no llegaré- y me metí en el baño cerrándola con seguro.

Cuando salí ya Draco estaba vestido y con el pelo mojado, seguramente se había ido a su habitación y había vuelto.

- ¿Ha donde vas a ir tú?- le pregunté mientras me vestía.

- Voy contigo por supuesto, necesito repasar algo de Herbología y que mejor que hacerlo en grupo- lo miré sospechosamente- ¿Qué? Los Malfoy tienen que ser mejores en todo y no estaría mal dar un repaso.

- Si, claro- dije colocándome la túnica.

- Si y vamos que llegaremos tarde- sonreí y poniéndome de puntillas le di un beso enredando mi lengua con la suya, no era muy común y cuando Draco se ponía celoso un calor me invadía y me hacía pensar que tal vez Draco si me quisiera al fin y al cabo.

Caminamos por los pasillos ignorando las miradas que nos lanzaban, parecía que no se habían acostumbrado todavía a la idea de que estábamos juntos ni de vernos caminar por los pasillos cogidos de la mano. Llegamos a la Biblioteca y ya Theo estaba sentado en una mesa esperándome, cuando nos vio si se sorprendió de ver a Draco junto a mí no lo demostró aunque parecía que ya intuía algo al ver la mirada que le lanzó a mi novio. Pasamos toda la mañana repasando los distintos tipos de planta y en algún momento se nos había unido Neville que también entendía de Herbología, pasamos una buena mañana aunque estuviéramos estudiando y gracias a su ayuda había averiguado distintas maneras de distinguir las flores, si no eran pequeñas marcas en las hojas eran el olor que desprendían antes.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos al comedor donde comimos para luego volver a reunirnos, esta vez todos, y volver a repasar todo pues aunque era aburrido era necesario. Esa noche volvimos a nuestro cuarto y luego de amarnos nos dormimos. El domingo era nuestro último día libre así que lo aprovechamos y salimos al callejón Diagón a visitar diferentes tiendas como las de Quidditch y distintas tiendas de ropa para las chicas aunque algunos no pudieron resistirse a echar un vistazo bajo la excusa de que sus familias nunca se podían ver con ropas pasadas de moda. A la hora de comer nos dirigimos a Hogsmeade a Las Tres Escobas, donde pasamos el tiempo entre risas y cervezas de mantequilla.

Llegamos ya caída la noche pues al ser mayores de edad no teníamos ninguna hora a la que volver obligados y para mi sorpresa no me esperaba a las personas que estaban frente al retrato de mi dormitorio.

- ¡Harry!- dijo un Sirius muy entusiasmado abrazandome.

- ¡Sirius, Remus!, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Nos enteramos que Severus había terminado la poción y que volvías a ser como antes- me dijo Remus abrazándome aprovechando que Sirius me había soltado.

- Sí, por una vez el murciélago hace una cosa bien- me dijo Sirius.

- El profesor Snape hace muchas cosas bien dependiendo para quienes son- dijo Draco hablando por primera vez y haciendo que la atención de las otras dos personas de fijaran en él.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Sirius mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Sirius- dijo con un tono de advertencia Remus.

- ¿Qué?, Me da igual lo que haya pasado al final de la guerra, sigo sin fiarme de él.

- Sirius, Draco está aquí porque…- le dije pero no me atrevía a terminar.

- ¿Draco?, ¿Ya le llamas por su nombre?, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Sirius enrojeciendo por minutos.

- Si porque… verás… es que nosotros

- Estamos saliendo chucho- le dijo Draco sin más

- ¡Dracoo!- le dije acusadoramente

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú no se lo ibas a decir en un momento cercano así que solo ter… - pero no pudo continuar pues un golpe se escuchó. Volvimos a mirar a donde estaban ellos y un suspiro resignado salió de mis labios.

- ¿Por qué en las últimas veces que hemos hablado Sirius acaba desmallado?- pregunté a nadie en particular.

- No te preocupes, sabes que siempre ha sido demasiado dramático- me dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú no me vas a decir nada, como que estoy cometiendo un error o simplemente enfadándote?

- ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar si mi querido ahijado está saliendo con la persona que quiere?. Harry sabes como soy y sabes lo que pienso, no juzgo a nadie por lo que ha sido en el pasado si mis instintos de lobo me dicen que esa persona ha cambiado lo que me indican ahora mismo. Draco lo ha demostrado en su último año cambiar para bien y solo con ver tu cara se nota que estás feliz, no pienso destruir eso- terminó plantándose en frente mío y abrazándome cariñosamente.

-Gracias- le susurré intentando que las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis ojos salieran.

- Bueno es tarde, deberían ir a descansar mañana es un día muy importante así que les deseo muchas suerte a los dos y esperamos que le salga muy bien.

- Muchísimas gracias, Remus.

- Gracias, Señor Lupin- dijo educadamente Draco.

-Pero… ¿y Sirius?

- No te preocupes se despertará pronto, lo llevaré a casa. Buenas noches- y agarrando el brazo de Sirius desaparecieron.

Nosotros seguimos camino a mi dormitorio y entramos, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos tumbamos en la cama a repasar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Bueno al menos nos quitamos la tarea de decírselo a mi padrino ahora solo faltan tus padres- dije rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, aunque eso no será tan fácil- me dijo Draco suspirando y tirándome hacia él rodeándome con sus brazos.

- Sí, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora tenemos que averiguar cómo nos veremos después de las clases porque con mi padrino no será tan fácil.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Harry?- me pregunto Draco extrañado.

- Bueno que como habrás comprobado mi padrino no te tiene mucha estima por lo que siempre pondrá una excusa para evitarlo pero al menos Remus está de nuestro lado.

- Por eso no hay que preocuparse porque no volverás a esa casa después de que nos graduemos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le dije.

- Que somos mayores de edad, somos ricos y tenemos casas por todos lados, ¿Qué en el mundo te dio la idea de que ibas a estar separado de mí después de salir de aquí?

- Draco, ¿Me estás pidiendo sutilmente que me vaya a vivir contigo?

- Eso ni se dudaba- me respondió seguro pero me había dado cuenta de que había un atisbo de nerviosismo en su tono de voz. Estaba nervioso de pedirme que me fuera a vivir con él y eso hizo que me enamorará de él todavía más. Estaba descubriendo facetas de Draco que creía que el rubio nunca tenía, y eso me encantaba.

- Claro que me iré a vivir contigo- le dije dándole un beso cargado de pasión, beso que enseguida dominó. Rápidamente como evitando que escapara nos giró quedando yo debajo y el encima de mí pero sin romper el beso.

- ¿Y si descargamos tensiones?- me dijo bajando a besarme el cuello, cosa que hacía seguido sabiendo que era uno de mis puntos débiles.

- N… Noo, mañana tenemos los EXTASIS y necesitamos descansar- le dije como pude.

- Vamos, bebé, solo una vez además te necesito- sus manos empezaron a vagar por mi cuerpo.

- Contigo una vez significa solo dos horas de descanso así que si quieres descargar nervios ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dije apartándolo un poco.

- ¿El qué? ¿Seducirte con mi pecaminoso cuerpo?- me preguntó intentando volver a besarme, le agarré y lo miré a los ojos.

- Nop, utilizar tu mano derecha. Buenas noches- le di un casto beso y me viré para dormirme.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- me preguntó incrédulo, pero no le respondí- Vamos bebé, te prometo que solo será un ratito- me volvió a decir pero esta vez se podía notar que estaba haciendo un puchero cosa que me hizo desistir un poco pero seguí con los ojos cerrados- Esta bien, buenas noches- gruñó acostándose detrás de mí y pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y con una sonrisa de victoria me acurruqué en su pecho y nos dormimos.

Llegó el lunes y para mi sorpresa no estaba nervioso, la semana pasó rápido y ya estaba a viernes. Me empezaba a vestir y fui pensando en cómo me había salido los exámenes y la verdad es que me habían salido estupendamente.

El lunes había tenido los exámenes de Transformaciones y de Encantamientos; El martes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones; El miércoles de Astronomía y Criaturas mágicas; El jueves de Historia de la magia y de Runas antiguas, y el viernes por fin el de Adivinación y Herbología. El primero, el de Adivinación, empezaba a las once y terminaba a la una, donde te daban el descanso para comer y de tres a cinco el de Herbología. Saliendo con Draco nos dirigimos directamente al comedor y luego de un beso de despedida nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Nervioso?- me preguntó Ron engullendo a comida.

- ¿Tu no?- y la verdad era que no, adivinación era fácil una vez que aprendías a seguir el rollo de la profesora y gracias a Theo y Neville me sentía con mucha confianza respecto a Herbología. Sin más empecé a engullir yo también la comida cosa que dejó desconcertado a los demás, sobre todo a Hermione.

- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, lo siento, no sé qué me pasa pero tengo muchísima hambre- y era la verdad, me había levantado con un hambre voraz sin saber porque.

- Seguro que son los nervios- dijo Seamus a lo que yo solo pude sonreír y seguir "comiendo".

Después de terminar y despedirme de Draco con un Hasta luego y suerte me dirigí sin distracción a Adivinación. Las dos horas pasaron lentamente pero no exactamente a porque no me lo sabía si no porque había terminado antes de tiempo pero tenía que quedare en mi sitio con la hoja de papel boca abajo. Cuando dieron la una y la campana tocó salimos camino al comedor pero unas náuseas me llegaron de repente y sin previo aviso que me hizo correr hasta el baño más cercano. Después de descargar todo lo que había comido en el desayuno salí volviendo a caminar hacia el comedor pero Draco me interceptó por el camino.

- Hey, ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con preocupación.

- Si, solo la comida del desayuno, me debió haber sentado mal.

- ¿Estás seguro?- me volvió a preguntar pegando su frente a la mía.

- Que siii… pero dime ¿Qué tal el examen?- y hablando nos dirigimos al comedor, una vez llegamos a las puertas fui a hacer lo de siempre pero me agarró de la mano y me arrastró a su mesa sentándome a su lado- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a vigilar lo que comes, por lo que vi esta mañana te hinchaste como nunca antes.

- No sé lo que me pasó, tenía hambre- le dije sonrojándome

- Bueno, ahora vas a comer bien- y empezó a llenar el plato delante de las miradas de sus amigos, ahora nuestros amigos.

Comí pero sin pasarme aunque me quedé con hambre y me dirigí al último examen de la semana. Al principio me sentía relajado y tranquilo pero a medida que me acercaba al invernadero donde se impartía la clase las náuseas volvían esta vez sí que eran por los nervios y empecé a cuestionarme si de verdad era necesario esta asignatura para lo que en verdad quería ser en el futuro aunque este estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, y luego de pensarlo unos segundo llegué a la conclusión de que si quería trabajar en lo que me gustaba esta era la más importante. A diferencia de lo que todos creían no quería ser Auror, no me gustaba la violencia y después de pasar 17 años detrás de criminales no me imaginaba pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo mismo y en medio de la guerra descubrí que más que atrapar a personas me gustaba curarlos y salvar vidas de otra manera así que quería convertirme en medimago y precisamente la asignatura que más contaba para esa profesión era la Herbología además de pociones. Entré armándome de valor y salí dos horas después con los nervios a flor de piel. Había sido el más fácil de hacer, habían puesto plantas conocidas, como las mandrágora, el lazo del diablo, luparia o acónito además de la flor voladora esta última muy parecida al lazo del diablo pero sin su agresividad.

Había repasado el examen de arriba abajo buscando fallos es sus efectos, sus descripciones además de clasificarlas según su peligrosidad y su efectividad contra venenos. Nada más salir rápidamente corrí a buscar a Draco para contarle le buena noticia después de todo era gracias a él y claro está a Theo y Neville que había podido superar este examen. No veía por donde iba solo me interesaba encontrarlo lo antes posible así que cuando me metí por un pasillo y me vi a una pareja besándose me sonrojé y empecé a retroceder para ir por otro pasillo cuando me dio por fijarme en las personas y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. La chica era más o menos de mi altura un poco más baja, de figura muy definida, pelo negro largo hasta los hombros de tez pálida y ojos color caramelo que aunque no los podía ver lo sabía pues pertenecían a una persona llamada Pansy Parkinson y el otro… no podía describirlo, de solo pensar su nombre sentía que me desgarraba por dentro pues era Draco Malfoy.

Sentía como el ritmo de mi corazón iba disminuyendo debido al sufrimiento y el dolor que le llegaba ahora mismo, las lágrimas que intentaba evitar que bajaran no me hicieron caso y bajaron en cascada por mis mejillas, un gran nudo se quedó atrapado en mi garganta de la cual solo salían sollozos los que atrajeron la atención de las personas

-Harry…- susurró Draco abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

- Eres un mentiroso- le dije aunque en verdad parecía que lo había susurrado.

- No espera Harry te lo puedo…

- ¡¿Explicar?!- grité- ¡PERO COMO PUDE PENSAR QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO!, ¡Solo jugabas conmigo! Todo era un juego para ti, me hiciste enamorarme de ti para luego hacerme daño- le seguí diciendo mientras que cada vez más lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Espera un momento, déjame hablar, Harry.

- ¡No quiero que me expliques más nada! Todo serian mentiras y ya no quiero más- y sin poder estar un momento más delante de él sin derrumbarme salí corriendo sin ninguna dirección en mente, solo pensaba en despejar mi mente sin importarme dónde. No podía creer que un minuto era la persona más feliz del colegio y ahora todo había sido destruido. Todo había acabado.


	6. Chapter 6: Descubrimientos y Sorpresas

Holaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo tan prontoo! Jajaja se van a cansar de mí :P

Bueno como prometí aquí el siguiente espero que os guste!

KhrisTB: Jajaja me alegro de que estuvieras preparado para eso y no haberte causado ningún mal xDD

Sii, soy una romántica empedernida que no es capaz de poner mas de dos capis con drama sin que los protas se reconcilien xD Que le vamos a hacer, soy un caso perdido!

Gracias por tu comentario! Hasta Pronto!

Bueno ahora si a leer! ^.^

* * *

Silencio. Eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. No quería estar con nadie más y tampoco es que quisiera estar con alguien. Mis amigos más cercanos eran Hermione y Ron y la última vez que hablé con este último no habíamos terminado en buenos términos. Hermione me entendería ya que ella había aceptado mi relación, si se podía llamar así, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar sus intentos para que volviera con Draco que seguramente saldría de su cabeza. Las únicas personas en la que confiaba a parte de ellos eran mi padrino y Remus pero ellos no estaban aquí en este momento.

Frío. Oscuridad. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero había llegado al bosque prohibido y me había adentrado sin darme cuenta aunque tampoco la daba importancia. Cualquiera que se adentrara en el bosque sólo estaría temblando de miedo, lleno de criaturas peligrosas y oscuras no era el mejor sitio para dar un paseo tranquilamente pero a mí me daba igual en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada que no sea el beso de Draco y… Dolía saber que todo había sido una broma, algo sin importancia mientras que yo creía que por fin, por una vez en mi vida iba a tener lo que quería pero no fue así. Estaba furioso, quería una explicación de porqué me había hecho esto pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de escucharla, no podía pensar en escuchar las palabras salir de la boca de Draco diciendo que no me quería y que nunca lo había hecho. Seguí caminando no quería volver al castillo pero no tenía ningún lugar donde ir y perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que algo me seguía hasta que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron y paré. Miré por todos lados sin saber que exactamente tenía que buscar, ni siquiera sabía si había algo pero la sensación de peligro seguía ahí y nunca me había fallado. Observé los alrededores otra vez cuando vi que algo se movía en los matorrales a mi derecha, me fui acercando lentamente para poder ver de lo que se trataba pero enseguida me arrepentí.

De entre los matorrales asomaron dos patas negras peludas y detrás de esas dos saliron tres pares más y pronto, delante de mí, apareció una gran acromántula. Llevé inmediatamente mi mano a donde se suponía que estaba mi varita pero no la encontré se me debió haber caído cuando corrí lejos de allí así que sin saber que más hacer intente hacer magia sin varita. Aunque no era fácil y siempre me dejaba cansado después podría perfectamente acabar con una acromántula sin problemas, pero cuando extendí mi mano para conjurar un sencillo Arania Exumai solamente salió un pequeño rayo que desapareció enseguida, lo volví a intentar pero esta vez no salió nada. Me empezaba a desesperar y más cuando vi que la acromántula empezaba a caminar hacia mí y no pude hacer otra cosa más que correr, no sabía lo que le pasaba a mi magia pero notaba como si ya no la tuviera y empezaba a asustarme. Seguí corriendo pero cada vez que intentaba ir por un camino la acromántula me cortaba el paso y tenía que ir por otro camino intentaba correr mientras que miraba por donde iba el monstruo y que ventaja llevaba y sin darme cuenta tropecé y caí. Me intenté levantar pero me había hecho daño en la pierna y lo único que conseguí fue volver a caer y allí tirado en el suelo, sin poder caminar y por algún motivo extraño sin poder hacer magia veía como se iba acercando el monstruo mientras me observaba con sus seis ojos sin quitarme la vista de encima haciendo que me estremeciera. Estaba furioso, además de por morir así después de todo lo que había pasado, también porque solo podía pensar en él, en sus plateados ojos, y en sus suaves labios deseando haber podido solo decirle que lo amaba. Llegó hasta mí y soltó un chillido preparándose para atacar y cerré los ojos preparándome para el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Oía chillidos, pisadas y sentía como la hierba era arrancada del piso pero ningún golpe llegó hasta mí y luego de unos minutos en los que parecieron horas todo quedo en silencio. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, podían haber sucedido muchas cosas como que habían venido el resto de sus amigas a compartir la comida quería que no fuera esa. Abrí los ojos lentamente esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que de verdad tenía, el unicornio estaba mirándome esperando a que yo hiciera algo.

- ¿La espantaste?- le pregunté incrédulo.

El unicornio solo resopló moviendo la cabeza. Me intenté levantar pues el piso estaba frío pero el tobillo me dolía mucho y lo único que pude hacer fue saltar sobre una pierna en el sitio. Él ser acercó y agachando la cabeza poniendo su cuerno al nivel de mi pierna lanzó un pequeño rayo que me impacto en el tobillo aliviando inmediatamente el dolor. Moví en círculos el pie probando diferentes posiciones y lo único que sentía era una pequeña molestia pero por lo demás todo estaba bien.

- Gracia- le sonreí olvidándome por un momento de todo.

El unicornio se puso de lado y con un pequeño golpe en mi espalda con su hocico me empujo hasta casi colocarme encima suyo así que terminé por él y agarrándome con cuidado de su crin y un pequeño salto termine completamente subido en él y empezó a caminar y yo dirigirlo a ningún lugar específico. Caminar encima del unicornio era la cosa más relajante que hubiera hecho nunca, iba cómodo en su lomo sin la necesidad de agarrarme de ningún lado porque su caminar era lento y acompasado y evitaba los baches y las pequeñas piedras del camino además de que la magia del unicornio salía de él y nos rodeaba lo que hacía que las criaturas peligrosas se alejaran de nosotros sin ocasionarnos problemas.

Al final pude ver a donde me llevaba, era el claro donde todo había empezado, la primera conversación que tuve con Draco que hizo que todo esto empezara, cuando conocí al unicornio y todo lo demás. Parando cerca del lago me bajé de él y me senté cerca de la orilla, el unicornio se tumbó detrás de mí y así pude apoyarme en él y observar tranquilamente todo. Aunque no estaba lleno de animales como cuando vine la primera vez, ahora todo era tranquilo, había dos o tres pájaros piando pero nada más. El agua estaba tranquila no se notaba que en él habitaban miles de criaturas unas, amigables otras no tanto. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo el lugar seguía cálido, aunque no sabía si se debía a la temperatura natural o a la magia del unicornio pero me encontraba a gusto y por su posición me imaginaba que él también estaba a gusto tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y de vez en cuando acariciaba con su mejilla mi estómago, acción que no entendía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y tampoco quería saberlo pero me sorprendí cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro y me viré asustado hasta que vi quien era y una sonrisa triste surcó mi rostro.

- Moony- y me lancé a sus brazos enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

- Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó Remus suavemente.

- Remus yo…- y volví a llorar aunque lo intentaba evitar

- Tranquilo, vámonos a casa allí descansarás y me podrás contar todo- me puse en pie para irme con Remus pero me viré hacia el unicornio para despedirme aunque suene absurdo pero ya no estaba, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había ido- Si buscas al unicornio se fue a medida que me iba acercando.

- Vale- me abracé a Moony y aparecimos en Grimmauld Place, enseguida dos brazos distintos me atraparon.

-¡Harry! Menudo susto nos has pegado. Dumbledore nos llamó diciendo que no sabía dónde estabas. Si no fuera por los instintos de Moony no hubiéramos podido encontrarte- me medio riñó Sirius.

- Lo siento, padrino, pero no quería hablar con nadie.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ahijado?- me preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

- Yo…

- Nos lo puede explicar mañana, ahora tiene que estar cansado. Harry, ya llevé tus cosas a tu cuarto, cámbiate y descansa luego te llamaré para que cenes algo.

- Gracias Moony- sin mirar a nadie a la cara subí a mi cuarto y me senté en el alféizar de la ventana mirando a la calle oscura.

A estas horas ya todos deberían de haber vuelto a sus casas. Los exámenes finales habían terminado y ya nos habíamos graduado para hacer nuestra vida y me acordé de que si todo hubiera salido bien en estos momentos hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar, en los brazos de Draco comenzando una vida juntos preparándonos para contárselo a sus padres, pero ya no había nada que contar y el dolor volvió a mi pecho. Las náuseas que creía que se habían ido volvieron con fuerza haciendo que corriera directo hacia el baño y sin más vomitara todo lo que había comido en el almuerzo. Alguien tocó a la puerta sobresaltándome.

- ¿Harry, estás bien?- y entró Moony que inmediatamente puso una mano en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

- Si, es solo las emociones- me senté en el suelo recargando la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Harry… que paso?- me preguntó cauteloso, y sin poder evitarlo más le conté todo entre lágrimas y al final del relato me encontraba en su regazo siendo abrazado y mecido en sus brazos- Oh, Harry, ya verás que todo se solucionara.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero no uno incómodo, en ningún momento Remus dejó de mecerme con cariño como un niño pequeño pero no me molestaba porque era eso lo que no necesitaba.

- ¿Qué tal te salieron los EXTASIS?- me preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Geniales, pensaba que me iban a poder los nervios pero al haber empezado a repasar tres semanas antes todo pasó sin problemas.

- ¿Incluso Herbología? Pensé que esa asignatura se te atragantaba- me preguntó

- Si, gracias a unos… amigos conseguí pasarla

- Me alegro mucho, esa es muy importante para medimagia.

- Moony, ¿Dónde está Sirius?- me parecía raro que no hubiera subido antes.

- Está abajo comiéndose las uñas por lo nervios, subió antes pero se le da mejor ligar qye tratar con lágrimas- y los dos nos reímos y el ambiente se aligeró.

- Remus

- ¿Si?

- Tengo hambre- le dije y era verdad, de repente me había venido un hambre voraz.

- Pues vamos abajo que Kreacher te prepare algo.

Pasamos la noche entre risas, más bien ellos dos, yo solamente sonreía para no preocuparlos pero el sueño me venció así que me despedí y subí a mi cuarto. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama e inmediatamente como una maldición me imaginé a Draco al lado mío y las malditas lágrimas volvieron.

Un mes pasó y aunque creía que todo iría a mejor al final todo fue a peor. Me pasé el mes entero dentro de la casa sin salir, respondía a las cartas de mis amigos pero por no preocuparnos, no quería saber nada del mundo exterior, me quedaba todo el día en mi cuarto leyendo o haciendo otra cosa, salía cuando me venía el hambre y devoraba la cocina pero luego volvía a vomitarlo todo, y el sueño había aumentado haciendo que durmiera la mayor parte del día. Las lágrimas iban y venían por su cuenta y cuando menos me lo esperaba hasta que mis padrinos se hartaron.

- Harry, prepárate que salimos- me dijo serio mi padrino.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- le dije confuso, estaba medio dormido cuando había entrado mi padrino.

- Al ver a un medimago.

- Porque estoy bien es solo pasajero ya se me pasará.

- No Harry, llevas metido aquí demasiado tiempo, no comes bien y cuando lo haces vomitas, lloras la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no estás durmiendo. Iremos a un medimago te guste o no- y con eso salió del cuarto.

Con mucho pesar me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha, elegí la ropa y bajé. Ellos ya me esperaban en la red Flu así que entrando todos nos fuimos. Salimos justo al lado de la puerta de entrada a San Mungo y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera.

- Señores ya pueden entrar- nos informó una enfermera y haciéndole caso entramos a la consulta y nos sentamos a esperar al medimago.

- Bienvenidos, soy el Dr. Collend y seré vuestro medimago- se presentó e inmediatamente Sirius empezó a relatarle todo- Bien señor Potter, hágame el favor de subirse a la camilla y quitarse la camisa.

Caminé hacia ella y con mucha vergüenza hice lo que me dijo el doctor no podía creer que en solo un mes haya engordado y era así, un mes sin salir y ya tenía un poco de tripa. El doctor empezó mirándome la garganta, comprobando mi pulso, me tumbó en la camilla y con la varita intentó hacer varios hechizos pero estos simplemente rebotaban en una especie de escudo

- Le juro que yo no estoy haciendo eso.

- Lo sé pero aun así resulta raro. Respóndame a algo Señor Potter, ¿A parte de los síntomas que me ha dicho su padrino, le ha pasado algo más fuera de lo común?

- No solo eso… o bueno desde hace un tiempo mi magia parece haber… desaparecido.

- ¿Desaparecido?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, puedo realizar pequeños hechizos pero es como si mi magia fuera absorbida. Después de decir eso el médico se quedó pensando sin decir nada.

- Me pregunto si… - susurró

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté nervioso pero el doctor se levantó y regresó con una máquina de ultrasonidos

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo un preocupado Remus. Él y Sirius habían venido cuando el médico salió de detrás del biombo

- No es nada malo, solo quiero comprobar una cosa- dicho esto vertió una especie de crema en mi abdomen y luego de coger un aparato en su mano empezó a pasarla por todos lados extendiendo la crema. Por unos minutos no pasó nada, todos aguantaban la respiración mientras la expresión de concentración en el doctor no se iba… hasta que sonrió- Bueno, Señores, le presento a los culpables de la situación de vuestro ahijado- y dicho esto viró la pantalla hacia nosotros para ver una pantalla en blanco y negro.

- Eeh… Doctor creo que no soy el único que hace la pregunta pero ¿Qué estamos viendo exactamente?- preguntó un Sirius extrañado entrecerrando más los ojos a la pantalla, como si cerrándolos más comprendiera mejor lo que estaba viendo.

- Esto señores es el resultado de la poción Amor Verdadero, porque me imagino que te la habrás tomado, si no esto sería imposible- y entonces lo comprendí.

- Son mis… bebés- dije e inmediatamente Remus y Sirius se viraron a mirarme con los ojos abiertos.

- Exacto señor Potter, está usted embarazado de 5 semanas y son gemelos toda una hazaña- en la pantalla se podía ver una bolsa en el medio oscura y en medio de esa oscuridad una pequeña cosa aunque si te fijabas bien podías ver otra detrás.

- ¿Puedes saber lo que son?- le pregunté un poco emocionado.

- Todavía no, eso lo sabremos a los cuatro meses de embarazo, entonces sabremos sin son niñas, niños o ambos. Por ahora le recetaré unas pociones, está usted falto de vitaminas y de alimento debido a los vómitos, estas pociones no evitaran mucho los vómitos pero si la mayoría además de algunas vitaminas. La comida que comerá tendrá que ser ligera nada fuerte y que le caiga pesado en el estómago eso solo aumentaría los vómitos y las náuseas.

- No se preocupe doctor, nosotros nos encargamos de eso- respondió Moony.

- Bien en cuanto a dormir es bueno que duerma mucho. La falta de magia se debe a que sus hijos la necesitan por eso la absorbe y usted se cansa lo que requiere descanso. Le recomiendo que no se lleve disgustos ni emociones fuertes pues eso puede afectar a su flujo de magia y por lo tanto a tus hijos además de hacer reposo. Seré su medimago durante su embarazo por lo que nos vemos aquí dentro de un mes para la revisión.

- Muchas Gracias doctor. Nos vemos- Remus y Sirius empezaron a levantarse pero me acordé de algo y pregunté.

- Doctor, Usted antes dijo que eran gemelos y que eso era una gran hazaña, ¿A qué se refería?

- Bueno como bien sabrás la poción Amor Verdadero solo funciona cuando la pareja siente verdadero amor la una por la otra y muchas veces no funciona por lo cual siempre que da resultado suele venir solo un bebe, los caso de gemelos o mellizos es muy raro y solo se da en casos en el cual el amor de la pareja es puro y fuerte, así que no tarde más y dígale la buena noticia a su pareja.

Escuchar eso fue como si me echaran un balde de agua encima, no sabía si alegrarme por la noticia o ponerme a llorar, total tenía una justificación. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos por medio de la Red Flu de vuelta a casa, nadie habló cuando llegamos y nos sentamos en el salón en silencio.

- Digan algo- les dije nervioso, no habían dicho nada con la noticia y eso me alteraba, nada bueno para mis hijos. Sonreí. Mis hijos, me gustaba como sonaba.

- Bueno era algo que no me esperaba, nunca nos dijiste que poción te habías tomado por lo que no era algo que pudiéramos sospechar- me respondió con calma Remus, algo que no era extraño.

- ¿Si pero estáis enfadados?

- ¿Enfadados? ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo?- preguntó esta vez Sirius

- Bueno estoy embarazado tan joven y todo eso de la vida por delante.

- No puedo decir que no he pensado en eso pero solo de imaginarme a dos pequeños merodeadores corriendo por todos lados hace que empiece a sonreír como bobo- me dijo Sirius- y tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, ¿Verdad Moony?

- Si, aquí nos tendrás para lo que nos necesites. Esta es tu casa así que nunca estarás solo.

- Gracias chicos- y les di un abrazo que fue muy reconfortante para mí- pero antes necesito hacer una cosa.

Tenía que ir a verlo. Necesitaba una explicación y más le valía que fuera una buena porque si no me las iba a pagar. Ya no podía dudar que me amaba y eso era lo que me había dado esperanzas y lo que había vuelto la felicidad a mi corazón extinguiendo el dolor de inmediato. Tenía a sus hijos en mi interior y eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda, no por nada me estaba poniendo como una vaca comiendo helado. Le haría sufrir un poco con mis antojos.

Todo lo que me importaba ahora era volver a verlo y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme fuera lo que fuera pues ahora no podía dudar de él. Armándome de valor cogí polvos Flu y entrando dentro grite claro

- Malfoy Manor- y desaparecí.

Decir que un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo era decir poco, mas parecía un terremoto que empezaba a surgir en la boca de mi estómago, cogiendo una inspiración profunda me relajé, coger nervios no era bueno en estos momentos. Entré por la verja de enfrente hasta llegar a la puerta principal y paré. La mansión seguía igual de lúgubre y tétrica como siempre al igual que tranquila. Dudoso golpeé la puerta y esperé hasta que la puerta se abrió y miré a la persona de frente.

- Menuda sorpresa, Señor Potter. ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita?

- Buenas tardes, Señora Malfoy. Venía a ver a su hijo.

- ¿Está seguro Señor Potter? No se cómo ha sido su relación con mi hijo este curso, pero le comunico que en estos momentos mi hijo no está en sus… mejores días. Digamos que la actitud de su padrino se le ha pegado un poco. Anda de gruñón por todos lados y no sé si su visita sería oportuna.

- Lo entiendo, Señora Malfoy, pero de verdad necesito hablar con su hijo es urgente- le dije desesperándome un poco. Ella levantó una ceja y me miró de arriba abajo.

- Suba las escaleras y gire a la derecha en el primer pasillo. Su cuarto es la tercera a la derecha. Buena suerte, Señor Potter- y con eso dicho se fue a otro lado.

Subí las escaleras intentando recordar todo lo que me había dicho e intentando no perderme. Luego de abrir dos puertas equivocadas siendo estas un cuarto de baño y un cuarto, gracias a Merlín, vacío, llegué a una puerta cerrada con llave.

- Mamá, te pedí que no me molestaran- sono la voz enfadada de Draco. Volví a tocar la puerta un poco temeroso y se oyó como venía caminando pisando fuerte lo que volvía a demostrar que estaba enfadado- Te he dicho que no…- se calló al ver que era yo el que estaba enfrente de su puerta.

- Hola- le dije maldiciendo en silencio lo tembloroso que me había salido.

- Harry…- dijo bajito y algo brilló en sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7: Volviendo a la normalidad

Holaa el siguiente capítulo! ^.^

KhrisTB: Lo sientoo! Es que cuando Draco abrió la puerta me pegó un portazo en toda la cara y la inspiración huyó xD Nooo, 5 hijos no, entonces sale Harry del Fic y me ahoga el mismo xDD

Espero que este te guste más :P

Gracias por comentar, y Hasta mañana!

A leer! ^.^

* * *

- Yo quería pedirte perdón- le dije apenado

- ¿Y con eso crees que te perdonaré el mes que me abandonaste?- me dijo con un tono enfadado.

- No pero que querías que hiciera, te vi besándote con otra persona, no podía pensar.

- Pues alomejor quedarte y esperar a que te lo explicara, pero ya veo lo que confías en mi- me dijo con tono dolido.

- No es eso yo… podemos hablar en otro sitio, no me apetece discutir en medio de un pasillo.

- Sígueme.

Bajamos por las mismas escaleras por las que yo había venido pero en vez de ir por el camino que fue Narcisa fuimos por el opuesto. Llegamos al salón, o al menos a uno de ellos, los muebles eran de color oscuro elegantes, había una gran chimenea y en frente dos sillones con una mesa en medio.

- Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos- me dijo y se sentó, yo le imité pero me senté en frente suyo.

- Veras yo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara dándote la enhorabuena por besarte con Pansy? Te vi besándote con ella y se me nublo la mente, no pude pensar en lo que hacía, solo quería irme de allí. El solo imaginarme que…

- Blaise.

-… si, engañ… ¿Qué?- le pregunte confuso.

- Al que vistes besándote con Pansy fue a Blaise no a mí.

-Disculpa pero creo diferenciarte perfectamente de otras personas no soy estúpido.

- Pues a veces lo pareces.

- ¿Perdona?- dije insultado aunque a veces lo era pero ni loco lo reconocería en voz alta

- Mejor empiezo desde el principio. Pansy lleva desde que éramos pequeños intentando salir conmigo, era como su obsesión pero yo siempre la he rechazado. Desde que todos se enteraron de que tú y yo salimos creía que iba a desistir con sus intentos pero se volvieron más seguidos incluso llegó a colarse en mi habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aquel día se volvió más insistente que nunca y ya no sabía cómo quitármela de encima así que Blaise cambio su aspecto al mío y así fue como me vistes, osea a él, besar a Pansy.

- ¿Pero porque esa idea, no era mejor decírselo y ya?

- A parte de que ya se lo había dicho muchas veces también fue una oportunidad para Blaise.

- ¿Oportunidad?

- Vale no se lo digas a nadie pero Blaise lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de ella y no le da ni la hora así que quiso aprovechar la oportunidad- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Entonces porque no me lo explicaste?

- ¿Acaso me dejaste? Después de que Blaise me dijera que lo habías visto besarse con Pansy me pasé todo el día buscándote para decírtelo pero no aparecías al igual que todo este mes, te busqué y aun así no sabía si quiera donde estabas incluso le pregunté a tus amigos y tampoco lo sabían llegué a pensar que te había pasado algo. Tuvo que decirme el director que estabas a salvo para que al menos pudiera descansar algo- me dijo o más bien gritó porque a medida que iba avanzando iba elevando la voz.

- Yo… -no sabía que decir- lo entiendo pero

- No, no lo entiendes, da igual cuantas veces te lo diga nunca vas a confiar en mí

- Confió en ti.

- ¿Entonces porque cada cosa que te digo lo pones en duda? Nunca me crees cuando te digo que te quiero

- ¿Y porque ibas a quererme? Si no tengo nada especial para que te hayas fijado en mí.

- Eso es lo que no entiendes, yo lo único que quiero es que me quieras solamente eso. Me da igual quien eres o lo que tengas. Puede que confies en mí pero en quien no confías es en ti mismo, te crees tan poca cosa que no merece nada y eso no es así. Todo el mundo te quiere por cómo eres, por tu forma de ser no por tu dinero- y tenía razón puede que confiara en mis amigos pero llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, ayudándome en los tiempos difíciles para saber que eran verdaderos, pero ahora me enamoro de alguien y si no hago algo lo voy a perder y eso no quiero.

- Tienes razón, soy un estúpido que siempre se precipita en las cosas, vine hasta aquí para pedirte perdón.

- Te perdono si me prometes algo- me dijo arrodillándose delante de mí.

- Sí.

- La próxima vez que veas algo espera que te lo explique y no saques ideas antes de tiempo.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo- y lo abracé como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Volver a estar entre sus brazos hizo que el mes pasado solo fuera un sueño, algo creado de mi imaginación y que nunca pasó. El dolor se esfumó sin más dejando una infinita felicidad- Draco, hay algo que tengo que decirte, verás yo…

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- me sobresalté por ese grito. Cuándo me viré toda la calma se fue al verme a Lucius Malfoy mirándome y no amigablemente que digamos.

- Papá- dijo Draco calmado.

- Draco quiero que me expliques que está pasando ahora mismo.

- Bueno, papá, mamá quiero presentarles a mi pareja.

Todo quedo en silencio incluso el sonido de los tacones de Narcisa al entrar en el salón. El patriarca de la familia Malfoy hizo una demostración de alguno de los colores más comunes que puede adoptar el rostro humano empezando por el blanco, luego el morado para terminar con un bonito chillón rojo enfado. Narcisa, la cual estaba detrás de su esposo se mantenía en silencio pero demostrando su sorpresa al abrir los ojos sorprendida, yo en mi lugar al lado de Draco solo quería encontrar un agujero en el piso para meterme dentro por lo que buscaba uno intentado no mirar a Lucius y Draco extrañamente se mantenía tranquilo.

- ¿Se puede saber que broma pesada es esta?- dijo Malfoy con los dientes apretados.

- No es ninguna broma, estoy saliendo con Harry y si todo va bien en el futuro es la persona con la que me quiero casar.

- Tú no puedes hacer eso, un Malfoy no se puede casar con cualquiera. Debe tener buena sangre, tener buen estatus tanto económicamente como socialmente y…

-Papá, estás definiendo a Harry exactamente. Harry tiene todas esas cosas y sobretodo lo quiero que es por lo que estoy con él.

- Draco, cariño ¿Tu no estabas con la muchacha que conocimos en Hogwarts? – le preguntó Narcisa.

- Mamá esa muchacha era Harry, por un problemas que hubo cambió así que la muchacha que ustedes vieron era él- nadie decía nada y si se sorprendieron no lo demostraron.

- No te puedes casar con él porque hay un "requisito" que el señor Potter no cumple- dijo Malfoy sonriéndome de forma superior.

- ¿Cuál- preguntó Draco confundido, no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando pero me tensé.

- Herederos. Tu pareja debería darte herederos y eso es algo que el señor Potter no poder hacer- dijo sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la guerra, pero no sabía que la iba a perder estrepitosamente. Con una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro, cosa que hizo que Lucius levantara una de sus aristócratas cejas le pregunté.

- ¿Entonces si pudiera tener hijos usted no se interpondría?

- si, pero eso es algo que obviamente usted no puede.

- Entonces no se preocupe Señor Malfoy y déjeme darle las felicidades- más silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?- me preguntó un confuso Draco girándome hacia él.

- Bueno, llevaba un mes con vómitos y mucho sueño, además de que comía en grandes cantidades para luego volver a vomitar así que mis padrinos, asustados, me llevaron a ver a un medimago, eso fue hace unas horas por lo que al llegar y hacerme unas pruebas me dijeron que estaba embarazado. Draco, vamos a ser papás- le dije con una sonrisa. Estaba preparado para cualquier reacción, enfado, ira, alegría, confusión pero no para lo que pasó. Con un sonoro Plof Lucius Malfoy, miembro de una de las familias más respetadas, se encontraba tirado en el piso desmayado- Vaya si lo hubiera sabido hubiera traído una cámara- susurré escapándoseme una risilla.

- Oh cariño, cuanto me alegro. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de ser abuela- Narcisa Malfoy muy elegantemente pasó por encima de su marido para estrecharme en un fuerte pero cálido abrazo.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- me preguntó Draco todavía confuso.

- Si, ¿No te alegras?- le dije temeroso

- ¿Qué si no me alegro? Estoy rebosante de felicidad- y con eso me agarró y me dio uno de esos besos que me encantaban, de los que me tenía que agarrar de su cuello porque las piernas se me hacían gelatina.

- Tenemos que ir de compras- dijo enseguida Narcisa- necesitamos muchas cosas, ropa, pañales, biberones, chupas, el carrito, y… Oh, por supuesto la cuna- dijo dando vueltas sin parar, perecía muy feliz. Draco y yo solo podíamos mirarla y sonreír.

- Umm, ¿Señora Malfoy?- la llamé

- Llámame Narcisa, vamos a ser familia. Y antes de que digas nada no vas a impedir que malcría un poco a mi nieto, no por nada deseaba uno- dijo sonriendo.

- No, solo quería decir que tendremos que comprar dos de cada cosa.

- ¿Eh?- dijeron madre e hijo a la vez.

- Que son dos, estoy esperando gemelos o mellizos- dije, y se escucharon, un grito de alegría por parte de Narcisa y otro Plof de Lucius que se había despertado justo cuando decía la noticia. Draco le sujetó en sus brazos y me besó.

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- me susurró

- No, gracias por hacérmelo tu a mí.

- Bueno, bueno basta ya de besos. Harry, ¿Te quedaras aquí esta noche? Tenemos muchísimas cosas de que hablar- me preguntó Narcisa.

- Si no es mucha molestia- le dije tímidamente.

- Tonterías, ya eres de la familia. Vamos ya es la hora de la cena y tú necesitas comer bien y a sus horas- caminamos rumbo al comedor, yo de la mano de Draco y Narcisa a nuestro lado cuando me acordé de algo.

- Narcisa ¿Y su marido?

- ¿Eh? O si, Lucius.

Luego de llamar a un elfo doméstico para que llevara a Lucius al dormitorio, nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar. Fue una velada maravillosa, el ambiente era ligero entre risas y anécdotas de cuando Draco era pequeño, luego llegó el tema del bebé, Narcisa se volvió loca enumerando los distintos tipos de ropa para bebé, tanto de niño como de niña, que iba a comprar pues un Malfoy siempre llevaba lo mejor desde la cuna y después llegó el tema inesperado.

- ¿Y para cuando la boda?- preguntó Narcisa mirándonos expectante.

- ¿Boda?- pregunté

- Por supuesto, mis nietos no pueden nacer antes de que ustedes se casen. Tendrá que ser pronto si no quieres que se note tu embarazo pero si no yo sé dónde hay unas túnicas monísimas de boda- nos dijo

- Pues la verdad es que no lo habíamos pensado, madre. Solo llevábamos saliendo unas semanas y no había planes de boda en un tiempo cercano pero ahora supongo que todo ha cambiado. Así que supongo que cuanto antes mejor- yo allí parecía que no existía aunque mejor así, de bodas no tenía ni la mejor idea.

- Pues decidido la boda será en un mes- y todo quedó dicho.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en la Mansión Malfoy, era muy tarde para volver y Draco no me quería dejar ir, así que le envié una lechuzas Remus y Sirius contándole todo y diciéndoles que todo estaba bien. Nos fuimos a la cama e hicimos el amor, los dos nos necesitábamos, sentí todo el amor que Draco sentía por mí en cada beso, cada caricia que repartía suavemente por todo mi cuerpo, en cada embestida que aunque lenta llegaba perfectamente a mi punto dulce llevándome cada vez más a la deriva hasta terminar y rendirnos en los brazos de Morfeo uno en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba oscuro, pensé que lo anterior había sido fruto de mi mente al desear estar junto a Draco, pero un brazo se deslizó por mi cintura arrastrándome hacia atrás y apresándome contra un duro pecho.

- Buenos Días, bebé- me susurró Draco.

- Buenos días- le dije todavía amodorrado por el sueño, me giré hasta quedar frente suyo y lo besé. Su lengua entró inmediatamente en mi boca peleándose con la mía por el control del mismo mis manos fueron inmediatamente alrededor de su cuello u sus manos fueron a mi trasero apretándomelo y haciéndome gemir.

- Mmm parece que te has levantado algo feliz- me dijo

- Estoy esperando a que tú te unas a mí- le dije mordisqueándole el cuello

- Y me encantaría pero mi madre nos espera, ¿recueras?

- Ugg sii- dije haciendo un puchero.

Ayer habíamos quedado en ir a renovarme el vestuario entero puesto que era la pareja de su hijo y no podía ir por ahí como un muggle.

Tenía que aparentar lo que era, un sangre pura cabeza de la familia Potter… y quería aprovechar para ver cosas de bebés, se notaba que se moría de ganas de ir a ver, y yo no era muy diferente.

- Voy a bañarme yo primero para que luego te des un baño relajante- me dijo Draco dándome un pequeño beso a mí y a mi pequeña barriga abultada.

Aunque solo tenía casi dos meses ya tenía un poco abultado el abdomen. Draco no tardó mucho en salir pero iba perfectamente arreglado y con un último beso me metí en el baño y a tenía la bañera llena con espuma, eso me sacó una sonrisa. Aunque no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que supimos que íbamos a ser padres, ni siquiera llegábamos a un día, ya empezaba a mimarme con pequeñas acciones. Como en la cena de anoche, aunque nos sorprendió tanto a Narcisa como a mí, cogió su tenedor e iba dándome pequeños bocados de la comida o al subir las escaleras pasó una mano por mi cintura apretándome contra él diciendo que subirá con cuidado- Me metí en la bañera y me tumbé relajándome, pensaba la forma de decirle a mis padrinos que me casaba dentro de un mes. Esperaba que se lo tomaran bien, de Remus no me extrañaría pero Sirius… Sacudí la cabeza no queriendo pensar en eso pero luego me llegó otro pensamiento… Mis amigos. Ron. Nada más en pensar en la reacción de Ron me entraba dolor de cabeza.

El agua empezó a enfriarse así que salí y me sequé. Me vestí con la mejor ropa que tenía aunque fuera muggle y por una vez intenté hacer algo con mi pelo pero como suponía fue como si no hubiera hecho nada. Con hambre salí directo al comedor y cuando entre la sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro huyo asustada.

- Buenos días, Potter- me dijo el patriarca Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Señor.

Sentándome al lado de Draco los elfos llegaron y hechizaron la comida y mi boca enseguida se hizo agua lo que hizo que Draco soltada una risilla. El ambiente estaba tenso, nadie decía nada por el miedo de que empezara una discusión, hasta que Narcisa rompió el silencio.

- Y dime Harry, ¿Qué quieres que sean?- me preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

- Bueno en verdad no me importa mucho el sexo de los bebés pero me gustaría tener un niño y una niña- le dije tímidamente.

- Oh, una niña, con el pelo rubio de Draco y tus increíbles ojos sería la dama más cotizada del mundo mágico- dijo una muy emocionada Narcisa- Hay que comprar muchos trajes, estoy deseando estar ya allí.

- Pero todavía no sabemos el sexo, podrían ser dos niños- le dije.

- No importa, no podemos dejar que la duda nos prohíba disfrutar de un día de compra. Además lo que no se aproveche ahora se aprovechará más adelante- ese comentario se ganó un bufido de parte de Lucius.

- Todavía no han nacido y ya estás pensando en más mocosos- dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados.

- Por el amor de Merlín Lucius, sabes perfectamente que tú estás igual de emocionado de tener nietos así que deja tus comentarios mordaces- si no hubiera sabido que era Lucius y que un Malfoy nunca deja ver sus emociones hubiera puesto mis dos manos en el fuego asegurando que se había sonrojado.

- No os ibais hoy de compras, será mejor que os vayáis ya si queréis aprovechar el tiempo- dijo mientras continuaba desayunando.

- Ui, es verdad, vámonos.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos a la puerta principal pero antes de salir Draco me paró con la mano a lo que fruncí el ceño confuso.

- Antes de salir tenemos que bajar las defensas de la casa- me comunicó Draco.

- ¿Defensas? Ayer cuando llegué no me di cuenta de ninguna defensa ni siquiera sentí algún hechizo- Draco me miró confuso y luego desvió su mirada a su madre.

- Las desactivé yo. Vi que había aparecido al otro lado de la valla y no quería verte más de mal humor por lo que le dejé entrar para que hablara contigo. Creo que fue buena idea pero bueno vámonos ya.

- Hmm, yo no puedo ir con ustedes- nos dijo de repente Draco.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le dije

- Necesito buscar unas cosas y cuanto antes mejor- me dijo.

- Yo creía que ibas a ir con nosotros- le dije haciendo un puchero.

- Créeme que te gustará es para ti- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios y sonriéndome.

- Vale- le devolví el beso.

- Pues bueno, agárrate Harry- y agarrado del brazo de Narcisa nos aparecimos en el callejón Diagón.

Nunca me había gustado ir de compras. Lo veía una acción inútil al querer comprar ropa de marca, ropa era ropa y todo servía para lo mismo, además de que tenía un gusto horrible para combinar. Pero con Narcisa era en parte divertido, la mujer empezaba a elegir trajes y túnicas en colores oscuros que, según ella, hacía que mis ojos destacaran más y yo se lo dejaba todo a ella que mareaba y mareaba a la pobre dependienta pero parecía feliz de poder atender al niño-que-vivió y a la Señora Malfoy. Tres horas después y con cientos de bolsas siendo llevadas por los elfos a la mansión nos fuimos a comer, me estaba muriendo de hambre aunque hubiera desayunado como si comiera para quince personas a lo que Narcisa me dijo que era normal, después de todo eran dos por lo que más hambre tenía. Elegimos las cuna, hechas de madera clara con ruedas, sencillas pero a las vez fuertes y resistentes. Biberones, chupetes, peluches y miles de cosas más fueron compradas que en vez de mes y medio parecía de ocho meses. Terminamos cansados y para finalizar nos fuimos a la Heladería Florean Fortescue y charlamos un poco descansando después de un día atareado. Íbamos de camino a la zona de apariciones para volver a la mansión cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- ¡Harry!- me viré y me encontré a la familia Weasley al completo con Hermione. Para mi "fortuna". Si quería saber cómo se iban a tomar la noticia de mi embarazo, este era el momento.


	8. Chapter 8: Dando Noticias

Wolaaaaa! Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme, se que dije que la actualización sería al día siguiente o pasado de la última actualización pero tuve que viajar por motivos de y se me hizo imposible y llegué hoy a las dos de la madrugada y me acosté pues a las ocho entraba a clase. Acabo de llegar y ya estoy subiendo el capi para no tardar más y que podais leerlo!

KhrisTB: Jaja Holaa! Me alegro de que te hayas puesto feliz al leer el capítulo!

Siii quería poner a Lucius en una situación que nunca hubiera pasado y me hizo gracias xD Yo también adoro a Narcisa quería que fuera tierna no dura y fría como en algunos Fic, quería una abuela amorosa que mimara a sus nietos porque Molly a veces me agobiaba de demasiado sobreprotectora xD

Espero que te guste este capi!

Ahora sii, que disfruteis la lectura! ^.^

* * *

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Antes la familia Weasley no solia venir al callejón Diagón por miedo al ataque de los mortífagos y luego simplemente no venían muy a menudo aparte de visitar la tienda de los gemelos y tenía que ser justo ese día. Podría ser el-niño-que-vivió pero de seguro que no era por la suerte.

- Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por… todos… lados- Ron se iba callando a medida que se acercaba a mí y veía de quién estaba acompañado- Eeeh… ¿Hola?- dijo inseguro.

- Hola, señor Weasley- respondió Narcisa educadamente.

La familia acabó acercándose al completo todos mirándonos. Mientras todo eso pasaba por mi mente circulaban millones de formas para decirle las buenas nuevas a la familia de la mejor manera, y por ahora no iba por buen camino.

- Señora Malfoy, que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí… - le dijo Arthur, luego me miró a mí y frunció el ceño- … con Harry.

- Lo mismo digo Sr. Weasley. Estoy de compras con el novio de mi hijo, eso no es tan raro suponiendo que solo queda un mes por supuesto- dijo y aunque por fuera parecía impasible yo sabía que por dentro escondía una sonrisa.

- ¿Un mes? ¿Parea que?- preguntó Molly extrañada.

- Para su boda con mi hijo, por supuesto- yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara. El Señor Weasley se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser al punto de que su cara iba cogiendo el mismo tono de su pelo, la Señora Weasley parecía que seguía en Shock y solo conseguía balbucear algunas palabras, Ron y Hermione no mostraba ninguna expresión cosa que me extraño ya que creía que serían los peores que se lo tomarían o pensándolo mejor sería solo Ron porque Hermione estaba muy feliz cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con Draco así que no entendía su reacción. Los gemelos solo sonrieron pero vi con George le pasaba unos galeones sin que nadie se diera cuenta a Fred, y Ginny simplemente adquirió un tono rojo al igual que su padre pero su expresión mostraba enojo.

- ¿Boda?- logró pronunciar Molly después de varios intentos.

- Si y ahora que están aquí aprovecho para invitaros personalmente aunque por supuesto esperen la invitación oficial por vía lechuza.

- Narcisa, ¿Puedo hablar con mis amigos un momento a solas?- le dije.

- Claro pero no te olvides que todavía nos queda mucho así que no tardes.

- Claro, Narcisa.

Cogí rápidamente a Ron y a Hermione por las muñecas y me los llevé a un lugar a parte. Ninguno opuso resistencia y tampoco decían nada y me estaban poniendo muy nervioso. Los lleve justo a la entrada de un callejón sin salida para que nadie nos interrumpiera pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver a los mayores.

- ¿No decís nada?- les dije nervioso.

- ¿Sobre qué, Harry?- me dijo Ron sonriendo y fruncí el ceño confundido.

- Sobre la noticia de antes.

- Nada, me parece bien que vayas de compras con la señora Malfoy, no veo ningún problema- eso estaba empezando a ser extraño.

- No, me refiero a…

- ¡No lo digas!- gritó de repente sobresaltándome.

- Que no diga que me…

- ¡Que no para!- volvió a gritar.

- Ron, me voy a casar con Draco te guste o no.

- ¿Pero que se te ha metido en la cabeza para semejante estupidez?- me dijo, y eso fue lo que me faltó para llegar a mi límite.

- ¿Estupidez?- dije incrédulo- ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso! ¡Te dije aquella vez en el comedor que estaba saliendo con él y que lo quería!

- ¡Pero eso es una cosa y otra completamente distinta es casarte con él!

- ¡Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses Ron, creía que me ibas a apoyar en este momento!. ¡Estoy que no quepo en mí de la felicidad y tú solo me lo estás arruinando! Te guste o no Draco y yo nos amamos y ni tu ni nadie va a evitar que me case con él, estás invitado si quieres ir te estaré esperando como un amigo si no sabré perfectamente lo que piensas!- me arte y saqué todo fuera, me dolía hablarle así a mi mejor amigo pero Draco había cambiado y era la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida sobre todo con una familia en camino, Narcisa era una persona que me había sorprendido y ahora que íbamos a ser familia había sacado su verdadero yo haciéndome sentir cómodo e incluso Lucius me había sorprendido hoy en el desayuno.

No dijimos nada durante un rato y me extrañó que Hermione no intentara parar nuestra pelea, cuando miré para ella tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y en su cara había una expresión ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como si entendiera algo y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara que me dio muy mala espina y como si nada dijo.

- ¿De cuantos meses estás?- dijo demasiado emocionada, solo le faltaba dar pequeños saltitos en el sitio.

- ¿Eh?- intenté hacerme el loco, no quería discutir otra vez cuando Ron se enterara de que estaba embarazado me estaba estresando demasiado y eso no me convenía.

- No te hagas el loco. Cuando me dijiste lo de la boda no sabía que decir, no es algo común en ti tener estos arrebatos de locura como para decidir casarte en un segundo y sobre todo que Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy lo acepten como para venir de compras y para empezar una relación ya desde el principio amistosa. Ni cuando los salvaste de ir a Azkaban se portaban así por lo que pensé en algo que pudiera haber pasado en tan poco tiempo y al recordar la poción, para lo que servía y que luego de darte el antídoto no esperaron para explorarse a fondo entre ustedes es lo más lógico que he podido descifrar- termino con una sonrisa y supe que nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Por lo que resignado le dije.

- Estoy de cinco semanas- inmediatamente la tenía en mis brazos estrechándome y dejándome sin aire.

- Oh, Merlín Harry cuanto me alegro. ¿Ya sabes qué es?- me preguntó.

- No, todavía no, son muy pequeños para saber que son- le dije.

- ¿Son?- sus ojos se iluminaron más si eso eran posible- ¡Son gemelos! ¡Oh, dios, quiero saber ya lo que son!

- Todavía quedan siete meses y medio para que nazcan- dije sonriendo tiernamente mientras ponía una mano en mi estómago.

- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea.

- Muchas gracias Hermione- le dije sinceramente- me tengo que ir ya he tardado mucho y todavía quedan cosas por comprar, te espero en mi boda- la abracé- y a ti también Ron- pero no hubo contestación- ¿Ron?- pero cuando miramos para él tenía la mirada en un punto fijo pero abiertos en estado de shock y si era posible más blanco que el color natural de su piel.

- Parece que lo del embarazo se lo ha tomado mejor- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, la mire confuso por lo que había dicho a lo que ella se encogió de hombros- Al menos no gritó- nos reímos y me fui de vuelta con Narcisa mientras que Hermione se quedaba para devolverle el alma al cuerpo de Ron. Pero a medida que me iba acercando parecía que Molly y Narcisa estaban teniendo una conversación un poco… subidita de tono, por parte de la Señora Weasley pues era a la única a la que se le escuchaban sus gritos mientras que Narcisa mantenía su expresión ilegible.

- ¿Harry, porque no nos lo habías dicho?- me asaltó Molly nada más llegar a su lado- ¿Cómo te ha podido pasar esto? Eres demasiado joven para ser padre ahora mismo pero sobre todo ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? Es antinatural- su tono de voz tenía un matiz de enfado como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño y me molestó.

- Molly yo tampoco sabía que esto era posible pero voy a ser padre al igual que Draco, podrías alegrarte al menos.

- ¡¿Alegrarme?! Vas a destrozar tu futuro. Por el amor de Merlín seguro que se podrá hacer algo como…

- Le recomendaría, que si quiere seguir viendo a Harry, no terminara esa frase- dijo Narcisa en el tono característico de los Malfoy.

- ¡¿Me ibas a decir que aborte?!- le dije indignado- Jamás haré cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a mis hijos, ni pensarlo- le grité. Arthur ya veía que la discusión iba a seguir aumentando por lo que cogió por los hombros a su esposa y la hizo un poco para atrás. Los demás solo podían ver el asunto sin decir nada.

- Pero tu futuro…

- Si eso es lo que le preocupa… Señora Weasley no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Harry podrá tener a sus hijos y luego si quiere continuar sus estudios incluso hasta que el embarazo no haya avanzado más puede ir estudiando sin ningún problema, tiene una familia que estará encantada de cuidar de los pequeños cuando sus padres estén fuera. No podrían tener unos padres mejores.

- Pero será peligroso para Harry y su trabajo de Auror y…

- ¿Quién te dice que quiero ser Auror?- le dije.

- Bueno, eres el héroe del mundo mágico tienes que…

- ¡Ese es el problema que tiene todo el mundo, se creen que me conocen y ni siquiera lo hacen!

- Harry yo solo me preocupo por tu bien- me refutó Molly.

- ¿Por mi bien? Si fuera por mi bien no querrías que fuera Auror, arriesgando mi vida en cada misión, si te preocuparas por mi verías que tener a estos bebés es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sobre todo si me conocieras sabrías que lo que quiero ser es Medimago no Auror. Estoy harto de tanta violencia, toda mi vida ha sido sufrimiento, guerra, dolor, solo quiero un poco de paz ahora que puedo y eso lo tengo cuando estoy al lado de Draco- dije con la voz fría y sin más me di la vuelta y me fui.

- Hasta luego, Señores Weasley- dijo Narcisa y me siguió.

Por fin lo había dicho pero el peso que se me había quitado de los hombros se me había clavado en el corazón. Los Weasley, la primera vez que los había visto fue cuando estaba buscando el andén nueve y tres cuartos y había ido hacia ellos en busca de ayuda, desde ese momento habían reemplazado a la familia que nunca tuve. Durante estos siete años había estado rodeado de calidez, cariño, amistad y un amor familiar que me llenaba el vacío que había dejado la muerte de mis padres y el odio que me habían mostrado mis tíos. Ahora ya no los tenía debido a que no me entendían pero aun así sigo agradeciendo que tenga a mi padrino Sirius y a Remus que también era como otro padrino para mí, y ahora tenía a la familia Malfoy aunque eso sonara raro en mi cabeza. Quién me hubiera dicho que sería el yerno de Lucius Malfoy y que con solo decirle que iba a ser abuelo me iba a aceptar hubiera pensado que se había escapado de San Mungo. Sentía algo húmedo caerme por las mejillas y me di cuenta que eran lágrimas. Mis lágrimas. Todo esto me había afectado mucho y con los sentimientos a flor de piel debida al embarazo llorar era algo común.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- dijo Narcisa poniendo su mano en mi hombro y dándome un apretón cariñoso.

- Si, es solo que creía que me iban a apoyar y…- no podía continuar sin soltar más lágrimas algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer en medio del callejón.

- Tranquilo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y verás que pronto vendrá y te abrazará como siempre se puede decir que es preocupación y un poco de testarudez- me dijo y yo recé para que eso fuera verdad.- Estás muy tenso y eso no puede ser bueno ni para ti ni para los bebes, tengo una idea, vamos.

Junto su brazo con el mío y me guio por un par de callejones hasta llegar a un local que cuando leí el cartel supe a donde me había traído. A un Spa. Nada más entrar nos atendió, privilegios de ir con un Malfoy, empezaron por los masajes tailandeses, hawaiano, un masaje relajante tanto general como local, baños de chocolates, hidratación y exfoliación y muchas cosas más. Había entrado con todo mi cuerpo tenso y cuando salía tenía que ir agarrándome de las paredes porque si no lo hacía me caía. Sentía el cuerpo flotar y ya no había nada que me molestara, ni un dolor, ni una contractura.

Fuimos a la zona de desaparición y llegamos a la Mansión, ya era de noche y con la poca luz que iluminaban las luces del gran jardín le daban un aspecto terrorífico a la Mansión. Sentimos las defensas desaparecer un poco dejándonos pasar en reconocimiento y caminamos por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta donde un elfo doméstico nos abrió la puerta.

- Bienvenida a casa ama Narcisa. Bienvenido a casa señor Potter señor- nos dijo haciendo una reverencia casi extremista.

- ¿Dónde está mi marido y mi hijo?- preguntó Narcisa.

- El amo Lucius está en el salón principal, ama. Y el amo Draco no ha llegado.

- Puedes irte- con un Plof el elfo desapareció- ¿Vienes conmigo Harry?

- No, si no le molesta iré a acostarme un rato, estoy algo cansado- le dije esperando que me dejara ir.

- Por supuesto, mandaré a un elfo a despertarme cuando la cena esté lista- me comunicó y enseguida se fue a donde estaba su marido.

Yo subí las escaleras esperando no perderme, solo había estado aquí dos veces: una de ellas no había salido del calabozo y la otra lo había salido de la habitación de Draco, esta mañana estaba muy nervioso como para fijarme por donde iba así que me encontraba mirando por todos lados buscando algo que reconociera y supiera que iba por buen camino. Luego de un rato en lo que me perecieron horas pero solo habían sido minutos llegué a la habitación y sin ningún miramiento me tumbe en la cama tapándome hasta la cabeza y gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación nada más poner la cabeza sobre la almohada el sueño me reclamó.

Algo me estaba moviendo o más bien alguien que intentaba sacarme del sitio donde estaba. Era oscuro pero cómodo y cálido. El movimiento no paró y una voz se incorporó diciéndome que despertara, entonces recordé que estaba durmiendo y con mucha reticencia abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue…. Nada, estaba muy oscuro como para poder ver algo, una vez que se acostumbraron mis ojos lo que vi fueros esos ojos color plata que me vuelven loco.

- Hey, creí que no te ibas a despertar nunca- me dijo sonriendo.

- Mmm… estaba cansado- le dije con voz adormilada.

- Ya pasó la hora de cenar, un elfo vino a buscarte pero no te despertabas y dejamos que descansaras.

- Lo siento, no lo oí- me levanté enseguida.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco he cenado, estaba esperando por ti. Vamos- me levanté con su ayuda ya que seguía medio dormido y nos dirigimos al comedor o eso creía hasta que giramos hacia el jardín.

- ¿Draco?

- Te dije que te iba a dar algo- me miró y sonrió misteriosamente.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al jardín pero aun así siguió caminando llevándonos por un camino de tierra caliza. Según termino el camino Draco me tapó los ojos y me fue guiando a medida que avanzábamos hasta que nos paró y quitó sus manos de mis ojos dejándome ver por fin. No había palabras para poder describirlo, decir fantástico, increíble, maravilloso y todos los sinónimos posibles se quedaban cortos. Estábamos en mitad del bosque, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba con su cálida luz y nos dejaba ver que estábamos rodeados de árboles llenos de flores en tonos que iban desde el rojo hasta el blanco, la fresca brisa que había hacia que miles de pétalos cayeran simulando a la nieve que caía en invierno. El suelo, que debería de estar lleno de las raíces de los árboles y de piedras era completamente liso exceptuando la pequeñas flores que brotaban, los pétalos que caían no llegaban a rozar el suelo pues antes de llegar se desintegraban dejando solo un polvo dorado y en mitad de todo eso una mesa decorada y preparada para dos personas nos esperaba iluminándonos por las pequeñas velas encendidas.

- Oh, Draco es…- no me salían las palabras.

- ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó dudoso- Si te parece demasiado podemos quitarlo todo y volver al comed…- no lo dejé continuar, me abalancé para atrapar sus labios demostrándole el infinito amor que sentía por él.

- Me encanta- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y sentándonos empezamos a comer los platos deliciosos que iban trayendo los elfos. Hablamos de todo, de cómo nos había ido el día, de lo que habíamos comprado Narcisa y yo para los bebés y también tuve que advertirle que necesitaría otra habitación para guardar toda la ropa que había insistido en comprarme a lo que él rio con ganas, decirle todo lo que me había hecho probarme se llevó casi la mitad del tiempo que pasamos cenando. Luego me preguntó que como estaba luego de la discusión con Ron y Molly le dije que bien pero que ahora estaba disfrutando mucho como para estropearlo recordando malos ratos. Al terminar el postre todo quedó en silencio, parecía que habían lanzado un hechizo de silencio porque ni los pájaros se escuchaban, hasta que Draco habló.

- Cuando te dije que no podía ir contigo al callejón no era solo para prepararte esto. La verdad es que salí a comprarte una cosa pues quería hacerlo cuanto antes. Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que empezamos a salir a parte de la pelea pero a lo que me refiero es que aunque enemigos nos hemos conocido desde los once años y sabemos más del otro que nosotros mismos- no sabía a donde quería llegar pero me estaba poniendo nervioso y si no fuera porque lo conocía bien diría que él también lo estaba- Bueno no andarme con rodeos- se levantó y se puso a mi lado, frunciendo el ceño me viré hasta quedar sentado mirándolo de frente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que hincaba una rodilla y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo- Harry James Potter Evans, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- dijo al tiempo que abría la caja y se pudiera ver el anillo.

Era increíblemente precioso. De otro blanco sencillo, en medio destacaba un diamante rojo, era increíblemente raro encontrar un diamante que no fuera blanco y más uno rojo. A los lados del diamante dos tiras parecía que lo atravesaban que estaba seguro que si los juntabas formarían un corazón. No sabía que decir, sabía que la boda sería dentro de un mes pero eso era algo que no habíamos hablado, solamente se decidió y ya. Jamás hubiera pensado que Draco haría todo esto para pedírmelo como debió haber sido. Algo más nervioso por mi silencio volvió a decir.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

The End!

Déjenme Reviews para saber si os gusta, porfis!

Hasta pronto!

Oh! Si quereis ver el anillo que le regala Draco, tenéis el link en mi profile por si queréis verlo

Xao!


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Día Especial!

Hoolaaaaaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero he estado mala en cama asi que no pude escribir, este capi lo escribi esta mañana y lo acabo de terminar xDD

Espero que os gustee

A por cierto, todos y cada uno de ellos están respondidos y si por alguna casualidad alguno no lo está solo diganmelo porque seguramente fué que nu me di cuenta.

Este capii lo quiero dedicar a KhrisTB porque me ha dejado un Review en cada capítulo y se lo agradezco mucho porque al parecer a muchos les cuesta escribir ¬¬... pero bueno Muchisimas gracias! w

**KhrisTB: Holaa! Me alegro de que te guste tanto el Fic. La verdad es que yo tampoco he visto muchos Fic donde pasen estas cosas porque por ejemplo el que siempre se suele convertir en chica es Draco, y cuando alguno se queda embarazado parece que no existes los embarazos de gemelos o trillizos xD Por eso quería escribir algo así. No te preocupes a mi también me gustan que las cosas cambien de vez en cuando! ^w**

**Saludos y Hasta pronto!**

Bueno ahora si a leer! ^w^

* * *

Quería decir si, una simple palabra con dos letras, una muy sencilla de pronunciar pero que por culpa de la emoción no lo podía hacer. Jamás pensé que Draco sería capaz de hacer esto, por muy cariñoso que haya sido conmigo nunca hubiera podido imaginar que pudiera ser capaz de planear todo lo que había hecho esta noche.

- Sí, quiero casarme contigo- dije al fin y pude ver el poder que tiene algunas palabras incluso sin magia. Solo pronunciar esas simples palabras había hecho que los ojos de Draco se iluminaran más de lo que lo habían hecho alguna vez y un inmenso calor se extendió por mi pecho al cual le di la bienvenida sin dudarlo.

Con mucha calma sacó el anillo de la caja y poco a poco, como saboreando el momento, lo fue depositando en mi dedo. Todo parecía un sueño algo imposible, incluso veía borroso luego descubrí que si lo veía así era por las lágrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas. Si había algo que no podía soportar del embarazo era la capacidad de llorar fácil y por cualquier cosa. Durante el mes que estuve viviendo con Sirius y Remus creía que mis ganas de llorar se debían a la situación en la que Draco y yo nos encontrábamos. Cuando me entere del embarazo lo relacioné con esos cambios en ese mes, pues aunque yo amaba a Draco no veía ninguna relación entre él y la vajilla de Grimmauld Place aunque desde ese día estrenamos vajillas todas las semanas. Y os preguntareis que tiene que ver la vajilla. Me encontraba limpiando los platos de nuestro almuerzo muy a pesar de Kreacher, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa incluso fregar los platos, cuando uno se me resbaló de las manos debido al jabón y cayó al suelo. Al verlo ahí hecho pedazos, solamente empecé a llorar sin motivo. Remus al escuchar el ruido entró corriendo a la cocina y fue como me encontró así, al poco tiempo llegó Sirius. Preocupados y asustados sin saber qué hacer para que dejara de llorar por un simple plato, salieron corriendo a comprarme uno nuevo. Y así fue como Grimmauld Place acabó con vajillas de plata, de porcelanas incluso con una de oro.

Volví a la realidad, al presente, sin poder dejar de imaginarme el futuro. Me levanté de mi silla como si tuviera un resorte debajo y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa le planté un beso en los labios, si se sorprendió lo disimulo muy bien, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura me acercó profundizando el beso.

Sentí un tirón característico en la boca del estómago y supe que Draco nos había aparecido en algún lugar y aunque no veía nada podía hacerme una ligera idea. Los besos no pararon al igual que el recorrido de sus manos que no dejaban de ir de arriba abajo por mi espalda, en una de esas sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas apretándolas y con un pequeño empujón me levantó y pasé rápidamente mis piernas por su cintura y empezó a caminar llevándonos hasta la cama donde caímos. Nuestras caricias eran desesperadas pero no por eso menos cariñosas y pasionales. Mis manos fueron rápidamente a los botones de su camiseta y los fui desabrochándolos deseando poder ver, tocar y saborear esa exquisita piel, mientras tanto Draco desabrochaba la mía. Una vez terminamos con eso nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar, Draco rompió el beso y fue marcando un camino de besos y saliva hasta mi cuello donde se pegó cual vampiro chupando y besando, sabía que al día siguiente iba a tener una marca pero no me importaba en los más mínimo. Bajó por mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis pezones donde con solo el roce de su lengua hizo que se pusieran duros aunque no era lo único que lo estaba si me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en mi pierna cuando se rozaba contra mí. Rodeó mi pezón con su lengua repartiéndome dulces caricias para acabar mordiéndolo haciéndome gritar de placer. Cuando terminó pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo, yo no podía hacer nada solo gemir y retorcerme de placer.

Sus besos fueron bajando hacia mi abdomen ligeramente abultado y se detuvo. Con un ligero roce de labios repartió besos por todos lados, podía decir que era la imagen más dulce que hubiera visto nunca.

- ¿Feliz?- le dije suavemente no queriendo romper la atmósfera.

- Esa palabra no llega ni a la cuarta parte de lo que en verdad siento- con un último beso siguió bajando hasta mi erección que no bajó ni aún por la falta de atención.

Sentí su lengua dar una lamida tentativa a la punta cosa que casi hace que me corriera inmediatamente pero sacando fuerzas desde donde ni yo sabía lo evite. Pero no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-Draco- susurre medio gimiendo.

Entendió mi urgencia, susurró unas palabras y mi canal se lubricó, sentí dos de sus dedos entrar en mí y siseé por el pinchazo de dolor pero Draco volvió a meterse mi miembro en su boca y empezó a chupar, enseguida me olvidé del dolor. Draco metía y sacaba los dedos al mismo ritmo que lo hacía con mi pene, sentí un tercer dedo entrar y dar en mi próstata me corrí en su boca con un grito de placer.

Después de la última lamida se colocó encima de mí y me besó, el sabor de mi semen se mezcló con nuestras salivas dándole un toque exótico, lentamente, sin romper el beso, fue entrando en mí. El placer de mi orgasmo me había relajado que no sentí ningún dolor ni ninguna incomodidad y sin darme cuenta lo tenía completamente dentro de mí. Sin necesitar acostumbrarme a nada moví las caderas necesitando más y él lo comprendió enseguida. Saliendo de mí completamente volvió a entrar lentamente, dándome de lleno en mi próstata, mi pene volvió a despertar y con cada golpe de Draco en mi punto dulce se alzaba cada vez más. Las embestidas de Draco aumentaron y supe que estaba a punto de venirse porque bajó hasta mi cuello y empezó a morderlo, yo no estaba muy lejos, entre la estimulación de mi próstata y la fricción de mi miembro entre nuestros cuerpos sabía que no faltaba mucho para mi segundo orgasmo. Y no me equivocaba. Mordió la unión de mi hombro y mi cuello a la vez que acertaba un golpe en mi punto, la mezcla de dolor y placer me llevó al borde haciendo que apretara mi canal debido a la intensidad de mi orgasmo y eso llevo a Draco a la locura derramándose en mi interior.

- Harry- gimió besándome con una intensa pasión.

Nos quedamos en la misma postura recuperando la respiración salió de mí lo que me sacó un gemido y se colocó detrás de mí. Con un hechizo limpió todo y luego de un beso pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me abrazó quedándonos en posición cucharita.

- Te amo- me susurró al oído.

- Yo también- y nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un hambre capaz de comerme un hipogrifo. Gracias a las pociones que me dio el medimago los vómitos ya no eran tan seguidos aunque las náuseas perseveraban. Draco seguía durmiendo, me extraño, eran tan madrugador que si pasaba de las ocho ya era extraño. Me metí en el baño y luego de una larga y relajante ducha, me vestí con la ropa que me había comprado el día anterior con Narcissa y baje al comedor. Nada más abrir la puerta me encontré de cara con una enorme sonrisa.

- Enséñamelo- exigió una Narcissa demasiado feliz. No sabía de qué hablaba pero pequeños flashes me recordaron lo de ayer y supe exactamente a lo que se refería. Levantando mi mano izquierda le enseñé el anillo –Definitivamente ha hecho un trabajo estupendo, es hermoso- dijo apreciándolo y luego de eso nos fuimos a desayunar.

El mes se pasó volando, las visitas de Sirius y Remus a la Mansión Malfoy, se hicieron cada vez más comunes al igual que las peleas entre Lucius y Sirius, mis salidas con Hermione y Ron tampoco acabaron, Ron había entrado en razón y comprendió que al lado de Draco es donde único sería feliz por lo que lo aceptó, a veces se exaltaba y discutía con Draco aunque también tenía culpa este último al meterse con él. La relación entre Narcissa y yo había ido viento en popa, quería a la mujer como si fuese mi propia madre. La faceta fría y dura que mostraba a las personas del exterior no tenía nada que ver con la dulce y amable que mostraba con sus familiares, si tenías problemas o necesitabas ayuda podías contar con ella. Y con respecto a Lucius no es que brindáramos con una copa de Wiski de fuego por las tardes echándonos unas risas pero podíamos mantener una conversación decente sin insultarnos, a veces.

Este mes había sido el mejor, me había mudado a vivir4 con Draco, había ido a la revisión con el medimago y mi prometido me había acompañado no podía dejar de mirar a la pantalla cuando el doctor había vuelto a usar la máquina ya que el escudo seguía evitando que pudiera usar en mí cualquier hechizo, me había dicho que el próximo mes ya se podrían ver mejor y que por ahora tanto mi salud como la de mis hijos estaban muy bien. No podía evitar estar ansioso, había querido saber que serían desde que supe de ellos. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que uno de ellos sería mi pequeña Scarlet, quería una hermosa niña, delicada e igual de hermosa que el padre. Siempre había deseado tener una niña a la cual vestir con hermosos vestidos y mimar como a ninguna otra y estoy seguro que Narcissa pensaba lo mismo aunque eso no evitaba que también quisiera un niño, alguien a quien enseñar a montar en escoba, jugar al Quidditch y quererlo tanto como a su hermana. Esos nervios se habían acumulado con los que ya tenía y el motivo era por este día. Hoy. Mi Boda.

Estaba en mi habitación frente al espejo mirando mi traje, chaqueta negra, pantalón del mismo color con la blusa blanca y una corbata verde. Era un traje muggle ya que le había advertido a Draco que ni torturándome me podría una túnica, así que después de unos mimos, unos besos y una noche de sexo lo había convencido. Mi pelo gracias a un hechizo estaba elegantemente peinado, mis ojos brillaban sin esas horribles gafas, y mi vientre estaba plano.

El medimago me había dicho sin nada de estrés por lo que Draco se había asegurado de que en la boda hubiera los reporteros justos y necesarios. La noticia de la boda había sorprendido a todo el mundo mágico, después de todo el niño-de-oro se casaba con Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival e hijo de un conocido ex-mortífagos. La noticia no había caído bien a todos y miles de cartas con sus negativas respuestas llegaban todos los días a Malfoy Manor pero Lucius se encargaba de que cualquiera de ellas no pasaran de la verja principal, no queríamos llamar más la atención y si se enteraban de mi embarazo no nos iban a dejar en paz. Todos me esperaban en el jardín principal decorado por los mejores del mundo mágico, con flores, figuras, telas de diferentes colores pero siempre en la gama de colores pasteles y sin entonar y millones de sillas para las personas. Los que estaban más cerca eran para los familiares, luego iban las personas importantes como el ministro de magia y socios de Lucius y luego, rodeándonos, unos pocos reporteros se hallaban a la espera de que yo, la "novia", saliera lo que debería haber hecho hace diez minutos simplemente las piernas no me respondían.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Sirius con su elegante traje chaqueta color ceniza y con la corbata de un azul oscuro que hacía que sus ojos destacaran, el pelo hasta los hombros se encontraba bien peinado y tenía el ceño fruncido en confusión.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, ahijado?

- No- fue lo único que dije.

- Todos estamos esperando y si no sales ya el mini-Lucius va a perder su compostura digna de un Malfoy- lo miré a los ojos con reproche debido al apodo que le había puesto a Draco.

- Ya salgo, es solo que…

- ¿Estas nervioso?- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y mirándome.

- Puede, no todos los días se casa uno, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo llevamos saliendo unos meses.

- Si, unos pocos meses y ya os casáis.

- Si- le dije.

- Y vais a ser padres.

- Si- volví a decir.

- Y te acabas de venir a vivir con él.

- Si- dije ya molesto.

- Y también habéis…

-¡Sirius, no me estas ayudando!

- Harry, solo quiero que veas una cosa. Puede que hayan empezado hace solo unos meses pero, ¿Te arrepientes de algo?, ¿Te arrepientes de estar a punto de casarte con él?, ¿O acaso de tus hijos?

- ¡No, Claro que no!- eran mis bebes y haría lo que fuera por ellos- Los amo, a los tres y no volvería a atrás.

- ¿Entonces?

- Saldré ahí y me convertiré en Harry Potter de Malfoy- me sentí más confiado y con ganas de salir ya.

Virándome me agarré del brazo de mi padrino y salimos al jardín. Nada más poner un pie fuera y la música comenzó a sonar mi cuerpo empezó sin poder evitarlo a temblar, si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de mi padrino habría acabado ya en el suelo.

- Relájate, tranquilo- me susurró Sirius.

Lo creía imposible o eso creía hasta que fijé mi vista al frente. Draco estaba increíble, su traje le quedaba perfectamente, hecho a su medida, el traje blanco perlado iluminaba su cara y sus plateados ojos, la corbata roja combinaba perfectamente dándole un toque de color. Si alguna duda tenía, en ese momento se esfumó, una mínima parte por el suspiro de alivio que vi que daba pero la gran sonrisa que me dedico cuando me vio salir hizo que acelerara mis pasos. No muchos se dieron cuenta pero los que sí sonrieron con disimulo.

Iba tan pendiente de no caerme mirando fijamente esos ojos grises que casi me pierdo la presencia de la persona que estaba en primera fila. Un traje color borgoña caía suavemente estilizando un poco su cuerpo, ese color más oscuro hacía que destacara su rojo pelo recogido en un moño y adornado con flores, una ligera capa de maquillaje suavizaba su expresión, pero lo que hizo que mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas fue la gran sonrisa que me daba la Señora Weasley. No esperaba que su reacción cuando le di la noticia fuera tan mala y más de ella que era como mi madre desde el principio.

Pero aquí estaba y no podía evitar sentirme completo. Ahora sí que no tenía dudas, tenía aquí a mi familia, a mi padrino, a Remus, a mi nueva familia, a mi futuro marido y a mis hijos, no podía pedir nada más.

Llegué al altar donde estaba Draco y enseguida unimos nuestras manos y nos viramos hacia la persona que oficiaría nuestra unión.

- Queridos amigos y familiares estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de estas dos almas que han decidido unirse y caminar juntos el camino de la vida y ser uno solo. ¿Venis a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libres y voluntariamente?

- Si, venimos libremente- respondimos.

- ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

- Sí, estamos decididos.

- ¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir responsable y amorosamente a los hijos venideros?

- Sí, estamos dispuestos.

- Ahora colóquense de frente y unan sus manos y digan los botos-. Draco se viró hacia mí y mirándome a los ojos empezó a decir.

- Yo, Draco, te quiero a ti, Harry como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso más allá de la muerte- Terminó y las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas al ver la verdad en sus ojos, respiré hondo y hable como pude.

- Yo, Harry, te quiero a ti, Draco como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso más allá de la muerte- dije, nos viramos hacia el sacerdote pero mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas.

Nada más terminar de decir eso vi como nuestras magias salían de nuestros cuerpos y empezaban a girar en torno a nosotros dos. Era fantástico, era un torbellino de colores pero no sentíamos frío, al contrario era cálido y lleno de sentimientos. Podía sentir el amor y el cariño que sentía Draco por mí y por su cara sabía que el sentía los míos. Y al igual que como empezó la mezcla de nuestras magias volvió a entrar en nosotros y me sentí completo por primera vez en mi vida, ahora supe que estaríamos unidos para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte, y no pude más que sonreír la cual Draco me respondió gustoso. Nos viramos y nos quedamos de frente al sacerdote pero con nuestras manos aun unidas.

- Que Merlín bendiga esta unión y que lo que él unió ningún mal lo pueda separar y ahora prosigamos con los anillos.- Una cajita vino flotando y se quedó en el aire, Draco la abrió y cogió uno de los anillos y se viró hacia mí.- Que Merlín bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor.

- Harry, recibe este anillo, en señal de mi eterno amor a ti y a nuestros hijos- dijo terminando de poner el anillo en mi mano izquierda, cogí el anillo solitario de la caja y lo fui poniendo poco a poco en su mano mientras hablaba.

- Draco, recibe este anillo en señal de mi eterno amor y fidelidad- ya no hacía nada por detener mis lágrimas y por lo que podía escuchar muchas de las personas del público tampoco podían.

- Entonces por el poder de Merlín yo os declaro unidos para siempre, podéis besaros.

Y eso hizo Draco sin perder el tiempo, me cogió de la cintura y unió nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, que prometía muchas cosas. Inmediatamente los aplausos llegaron por todos lados al igual que los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros. Draco todavía me tenía cogido de la cintura cuando nos giramos y empezamos a abrazar a las personas que se nos echaban encima. La mayoría de las mujeres tenían lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas como era Molly que aunque tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no dejaban de caerle lágrimas de los ojos, fue el abrazo que más duró y el que echaba de menos después de tanto tiempo. Narcissa aunque muy disimuladamente también estaba emocionada por eso sus ojos estaban vidriosos de las lágrimas retenidas, me abrazo y aunque fue delicado sentí todo lo que me quería trasmitir. Lo más raro fue cuando llego el turno de Lucius no me abrazó, eso sería raro, pero se quedó mirándome fijamente para luego asentir y darme lo que me pareció que fue una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible. Luego llegó el turno de mi padrino, su abrazó fue tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin aire además de un poco de mareo cuando me levanto y empezó a dar vueltas dándome las felicidades hasta que Remus me quitó de sus brazos para bajarme al suelo, abrazarme para luego girarse para regañar a Sirius para hacerme eso sin tener cuidado con mi embarazo. Todos se trasladaron al jardín trasero donde gracias a los elfos nos esperaba un gran banquete y una fantástica celebración.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión!**

**Por cierto sobre el sexo de los bebes muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones y a los correos y que sepais que hay un empate!**

**Muchos quieren que sean dos niños y otros quieren que sean niño y niña, pero no os preocupeis jajaja no me gusta desilucionar a nadie w**

**Hasta prontooo ya solo queda un capi!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Proceso feliz pero tortuoso

Holaaaa! Lo sé, no merezco perdón -.- Os dije que actualizaría al día siguiente de actualizar por última vez pero la verdad es que mi inspiración se esfumó y por más que me pasé horas y horas delante de la libreta con el boli en la mano no se me ocurría nada... pero buenoo! Aqui lo tienen ^^ Que lo disfruteis!

KhrisTB: Holaa! Claro que te dedico el capi! Me has ayudado con ideas además tus comentarios me ha hecho mucha ilusión y si no fuera por ellos hubiera dejado de subir la historia en esta página! Jajaja Me alegro de que te gustara la boda *.* Tengo una buena noticia... no es el último capi! Jaja Me puse a escribir este y al final me da para otro más asi que tendrás que esperar para el final. Espero que disfrutes con este tambien! Bye!

AlexLopezGua: Holaa, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia y siento mucho si fuí borde pero me gustaría saber las opiniones de las personas que la leen. Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando! Xao!

Aaaah! Para que lo sepais, cuando mi inspiración llegó lo hizo lleno de energía por lo que este no es el último capítulo xD Solo para que lo sepais y no penseis que se acaba aquí! Ahora siip

A leer!

* * *

Tenía que darme prisa si quería conseguirlo, poco a poco y de puntillas baje uno a uno los escalones evitando que hicieran ruido, quien diría que una mansión de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, tendrían los escalones sueltos y hacían ruido al pisar, pero ya me pillaron una vez ni loco cometía el mismo error. Esto era de vida o muerte, así que tenía que esforzarme al máximo. Llegué a donde quería y el pulso se me disparó no podía ser ¡Lo había logrado!

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta y cuando se encendió la luz se ilumino como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro y al fin y al cabo lo era para mí. La abrí del todo, había llegado y nadie podía hacer nada así que estiré la mano, ya faltaba poco, solo unos centímetros más y… la luz de la cocina se encendió.

- Harry, ¿otra vez intentando comer a escondidas? Son las dos de la mañana- dijo Draco aún medio dormido.

- No, yo… bajé a beber agua, tenía sed- me inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió, por supuesto no lo creyó.

- Si, claro. ¿Y pensabas beberte ese trozo de tarta?- me dijo burlón.

- Emm… pues, si- Draco elevó una ceja- ¿Qué pasa? Tú tienes tus gustos y yo los míos.

- Harry sabes lo que te dijo el médico- me dijo a medida que se acercaba y me quitaba el plato para volver a meterlo en el refrigerador- Tienes que hacer dieta, comes demasiado y eso podría perjudicar a los niños. Durante el último mes no has hecho más que comer a escondidas y no has seguido las indicaciones del médico.

Hacía un mes que habíamos ido a nuestra visita mensual con el doctor Collend y nos dijo el sexo de los bebés. Debido a que no podían utilizar hechizos y la magia impedía que los aparatos muggles funcionaran del todo bien no se pudo ver en el cuarto mes, por eso en la revisión del quinto mes nos dijeron que estaba esperando dos estupendos niños perfectamente sanos. No fue lo que esperaba pues durante todo este tiempo siempre había sentido que al menos uno de ellos era la niña que yo esperaba y ahora me avergonzaba un poco haber confundido a mis queridos bebes, a lo mejor por eso las patadas eran más comunes.

- Pero me está matando de hambre- dije queriendo echarme a llorar- además no soy yo, son tus hijos los que tienen hambre, ¿No les vas a dar aunque sea un poquito?- le dije mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrito y haciendo un puchero. Él se quedó mirándome fijamente o más bien a mis labios y vi que quería besarme así que para convencerlo un poco mejor me acerqué despacio a él mirándolo a los ojos y pasando mis manos por sus hombros lo acerqué hasta mí y lo besé enredando mi lengua con la suya. Sus manos inmediatamente fueron a mi cintura y me acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso.

- Da igual… lo que hagas no te comerás… esa tarta- me dijo tras separarnos del beso e intentar recuperar el aliento.

- Pero…

- No, vamos a dormir- me agarró de la mano y nos guio hasta nuestro cuarto. Una vez movió la varita y cerró la puerta y se acostó de nuevo sin tan siquiera mirarme. Sin saber qué hacer y sin poder salir debido que Draco estaría ahora más atento, aparte de que antes de salir de la cocina había puesto hechizos en la misma para que yo no fuera capaz de entrar, no es que no pudiera quitarlos pero debido a que mi magia no estaba del todo estable debido al embarazo era mejor no usarla todavía, me senté en la cama apoyado contra el cabezal y me crucé de brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que Draco se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama mirándome.-Vamos Harry, no te pongas aquí, sabes que no puedes seguir comiendo, lo dijo el médico, tienes que cuidarte si no, vas a seguir…

- ¿Engordando?, Eso es lo que me vas a decir ¿Qué me estoy poniendo gordo? Entonces ya no te gusto, si es por eso deberías de dejarme la tarta y así te quitaré la molestia cuanto antes- le dije enfurecido pero con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

- Harry escucha un momento.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bebé- me dijo y me abrazó apoyándome en su pecho- sabes que eso no es así, te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti y por nuestros hijos, me gusta cómo eres y me gustarás seas como seas en el futuro solo intento que estéis sanos- las caricias que repartía por mi gran vientre me tranquilizaron e hicieron que entrara en razón, al menos un poco.

- Pero tú no quieres que yo coma.

- No quiero que comas porque en la última revisión el Doctor Collend nos dijo que habías engordado demasiado y que los bebes en vez de flotar en el líquido amniótico van a nadar en comida- Ahí tenía la razón no había dejado de comer por ningún motivo, cada día que pasaba más hambre tenía, según la señora Weasley a las embarazadas les pasaba eso pero no creía que tanto como a mí, a parte estaba mi vientre, teniendo gemelos era normal que estuviera más crecido que el de un embarazo de un solo niño pero yo parecía que tenía a todo un equipo de Quidditch dentro. Después de pasar el cuarto mes, este empezó a crecer de manera desorbitante y ahora parecía que tenía ocho meses en vez de seis algo que no entendía el medimago.

- Lo sé, lo siento- levanté la cabeza hasta posar mis labios en los suyos para besarlo poniendo todos mis sentimientos en él, todo el amor, el cariño, el agradecimiento por aguantar todos mis berrinches. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua y el correspondió abriéndolos y dejando mi lengua entrar para enredarla con la de él en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel. Nos separamos debido a la necesaria acción de respirar y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el sueño nos reclamó y nos quedamos dormidos.

Volví a despertarme esa misma noche a las seis. No era por el mismo motivo que antes, la "charla" de Draco me había quitado el hambre, si no por una extraña sensación. Me levanté con cuidado y salí al balcón. Era una noche cálida aunque corría un poco de viento este era cálido, parecido a unas suaves caricias, la luna iluminaba los hermosos jardines de Malfoy Manor y sus hermosas flores se movían al compás del viento mostrando una bella danza. Una vez que te acostumbras a este sitio te olvidas de lo que observas a primera vista de la mansión. Puede que la primera vez que la veías te podía parecer fría, lúgubre debido a ese gris tan oscuro y una de esas casas embrujadas que salían en las películas muggles con sus grandes, sus solitarios jardines, sus ventanas poco iluminadas las cuales parecían que el mismísimo Conde Drácula iba a salir por ellas. Pero todo eso era magia. Una vez que los hechizos de protección desaparecían o te concedían la entrada veías el verdadero aspecto de la Mansión. Muy lejos de parecerse a la de antes esta era el hogar ideal. Sus verdes y grandes jardines te invitaban a tumbarte a tomar el sol sin preocuparte de nada, las distintas clases de flores tanto exóticas como las comunes daban color y vida dándote una paz imposible de conseguir en otro lado gracias a Narcissa, que se desvivía por cuidar a sus queridas flores, por extraño que pareciera pues era una acción muy… muggle, no que yo se lo dijera. Las felices "mascotas" de la familia corrían libres por ahí cuidando la Mansión de gente desconocida y aportando un toque salvaje a la imagen, teniendo en cuenta que llamamos mascotas a los pavos reales albinos a "juego" con la mansión, un par de grifos y alguna que otra criatura que de seguro le gustarían a Hagrid.

Todo era perfectamente armónico pero una luz en mitad del bosque me llamó la atención y me di cuenta que la sensación extraña provenía de ella. Tenía la duda de si ir a ver que era ya que no quería por nada en el mundo poner en peligro las vidas de mis hijos pero algo me decía que estaríamos a salvo así que poniéndome una bata salí silenciosamente del cuarto, no me arriesgué y bajé por una de las escaleras laterales, salí por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque. Caminaba como podía, cada rato iba descansando pues era difícil no cansarme con el peso extra de los gemelos por suerte ya había llegado pero en el lugar solo había lo mismo que veía desde el balcón, una luz. La luz se mantenía flotando en medio del bosque como si estuviera colgada, como una bombilla que emitía demasiada luz teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos e incluso tener que medio tapármelos con las manos pero esa magia que expedía, tan antigua y tan cálida que hacía que todos los malos recuerdos que tenía mi mente se fueran a un lugar apartado al fondo dándome tranquilidad, te avisaba que no era tan insignificante como una simple luz.

La curiosidad me venció e iba a acercarme cuando la luz empezó a crecer que tuve que cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda. No sabía cuándo volver a mirar, la luz era muy fuerte para virarme si aún seguía ahí. Un pequeño golpe en mi hombro me hizo darme la vuelta lentamente, no me esperaba lo que vi, o mejor dicho, a quien vi.

- ¡Hey!- no podía creérmelo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, con la reconciliación con Draco, la boda y las demás cosas que pasaron después, no había podido ir a Hogwart. El unicornio golpeó el suelo con sus patas delanteras como si estuviera recriminándome por no haber ido a visitarlo.- Lo siento, te tuve muy abandonado- le acaricié el hocico suavemente y recordé el momento en el cuál me había quedado dormido en el bosque la manera en el que rozaba su hocico por mi vientre -¿Tu lo sabias, verdad? Sabías de mis bebés- El relinchó suavemente.-Siento no haberte entendido antes, hubiera evitado mucho dolor.

Él se viró y agachando sus patas delanteras hasta casi tumbarse esperó hasta que me sentara en su lomo para luego volver a subir y empezar a caminar. Fuimos lentamente disfrutando del hermoso paisaje sin miedo a que ninguna criatura oscura nos atacara pues en ese bosque lo más peligroso que te podía pasar es que se te ensuciara el traje, desgracia para los Malfoy. El sol se alzaba en el cielo comenzando a iluminar nuestro camino en dirección a la mansión, con sus tranquilos jardines, las mascotas correteando divertidas y un histérico Draco dando vueltas por los alrededores. Cuando vio que me acercaba su expresión pasó de una histérica a una enojada.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! Te has vuelto loco, no puedes salir en medio de la noche así, me has dado un susto de muerte- me dijo gritando a medida que se acercaba.

- No se nota- le dije tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

- ¿Te hace gracias mi histeria? Cuidado…- me dijo al ver que intentaba bajar, el unicornio volvió a hacer lo mismo que cuando me subí y agarrándome de la mano de Draco me levanté lentamente.

- Gracias chico, ha sido agradable verte- le acaricié el cuello antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera al galope en dirección al bosque.

- Harry, ponerte a cabalgar en tu estado ha sido peligroso, pudiste haber caído del unicornio y…

- Draco- le dije colgándome de su cuello- Todo está bien, solo hemos estado dando un tranquilo paseo además él no haría daño y tampoco a los bebés- posé mis labios en los suyos evitando que la discusión continuara deseando empezar con lo que había esperado toda la noche, el desayuno. Caminamos en dirección al comedor pero antes de llegar nos encontramos con un ansioso Lucius que al vernos se paró y me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Señor Potter, le agradecería que cuando saliera avisara para evitarnos problemas.

- No se preocupes, Lucius, ni siquiera salí de los límites de la Mansión.

- Hay que estar siempre alerta y con mucha precaución- me dijo obviando el que lo haya llamado por su nombre. Eso que había dicho por último me hizo gracia.

- Vaya, por un momento se me a parecido a Ojo loco, señor Malfoy- vi como la vena de su frente se hinchaba.

- Pero contigo siempre hay que tener cuidado, causas más problemas de los que resuelves, Potter- esa voz, rencorosa y que destilaba veneno en cada letra me hizo gemir bajito pero Draco me escuchó perfectamente y sonrió para luego dirigirse a la persona respectiva.

- Bienvenido, padrino.

- Buenos días Draco- le respondió Severus Snape.

- Snape, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?- pregunto una radiante Narcissa entrando por la puerta.

- Si, Lucius me ha invitado a pasar el día de hoy y he aceptado.- miré con mala cara a mi suegro pero me ignoró completamente.

- Estupendo. Oh, Harry ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando- me dijo caminando a mi lado dirigiéndonos al comedor.

- Me levanté y no podía volver a dormirme así que decidí salir y me encontré con un… amigo. Estuve dando un paseo aunque estaba tan relajado que no me había dado cuenta que habían pasado horas.

- ¿Un amigo?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, ya lo conocerás…

- Está bien, ahora a desayunar.- nos sentamos y luego de ordenar que sirvieran el desayuno a los elfos domésticos empezamos a desayunar tranquilamente, aproveché y comí cuanto pude pues hasta la hora del almuerzo no podía volver a comer bocado y para eso todavía quedaban… ¡Seis horas!

Luego del desayuno Lucius y Severus se fueron al salón a hablar de negocios como era costumbre, Narcissa salió a cuidar sus plantas y Draco y yo salimos a la cita que teníamos con Ron y Hermione a Hogsmeade, todo el mundo me miraba el vientre sin poder evitarlo, hacia un mes que todo el mundo sabía lo de mis bebés. Decir que no los había sorprendido era mentir, muchos pensaban que era una broma, otras que eran solamente cotilleos pero muchos pudieron comprobar que no era ni uno ni lo otro en un paseo que fuimos a dar la familia Malfoy por el callejón Diagón y pudieron ver mi abdomen abultado de cinco meses aunque pareciera de siete. Desde ese momento nuevas cartas volvieron a ser enviadas a la mansión pero a diferencia de las que me llegaron por la boda estas eran positivas y llenas de preguntas sobre los bebés y miles de felicitaciones.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente por Hogsmeade, Draco tenía su mano alrededor de mi cintura ayudándome a caminar pues cada día se me hacía más difícil y el dolor de espaldas no ayudaba en nada. Vimos a Ron y a Hermione esperándonos en la esquina de Las Tres Escobas y nos acercamos.

- ¡Harry!- Hermione me abrazó eufóricamente pero teniendo cuidado en no aplastarnos, yo se lo devolví gustoso-Me alegra mucho verlos- y se giró hacia Draco para dirigirle un asentimiento. No es que fueran muy amigos pero se soportaban e incluso a veces se ponían a hablar de libros.

- Hey, hermano! ¿Qué tal?- Ron no me abrazó, pero me apretó el hombro con cariño.

- Pues bien, soportando las patadas de estos gamberros- le dije acariciando mi abdomen y recibiendo una pequeña patada como respuesta, eso sacó una sonrisa a Hermione, se veía que estaba muy ilusionada con ser tía. Entramos tranquilamente dirigiéndonos a nuestra mesa de siempre y nos pasamos el rato hablando de cómo nos iba en relación al trabajo.

Hermione, después de graduarnos de Hogwarts, sigue estudiando por su cuenta para poder llegar a trabajar en el ministerio. No le interesaba ser Auror, pues decía que ya que la guerra había terminado no quería tener que volver a pelear contra nadie. Tampoco le gustaba medimagia, aunque siempre era buena en los estudios se le daban mejor las que tenían que ver con libros y para medimagia la más importante era Herbología, la única que no requería de un libro. De todas formas ella siempre era la primera en seguir las reglas y la encargada de que nosotros las siguiéramos aunque no le hayamos hecho mucho caso en ocasiones, así que, que mejor trabajo que un puesto en el departamento de seguimiento de las reglas del mundo mágico sobre todo si tuviste un papel importante en la guerra como lo tuvo ella y ahora tenía su plaza guardada hasta el día que ella se incorporara.

Ron superó milagrosamente todos los EXTASIS que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. Casi todos los resultados fueron supera las expectativas menos en defensa contra las artes oscuras que sacó la máxima nota, ahora estudia en la academia de Aurores para ser uno y aunque es duro el siempre sacaba lo que se proponía.

Yo no pensaba seguir "luchando contra el mal" y menos ahora que empezaba a formar una familia de verdad así que la idea que tenían todos de que mi futuro era convertirme en Auror se iban a llevar una sorpresa pues lo que siempre había querido ser era medimago, poder curar a la gente era preferible a tener que apresarlo y debido a mi estado no había podido asistir al curso por lo que estudiaba en casa y asistiría a los exámenes al final.

Draco seguiría estudiando economía, le gustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los negocios, siempre decía que le encantaba esa sensación increíble de poder mejorar una empresa hasta hacerla llegar a lo más alto y continuar con otra teniendo la responsabilidad de que esta siguiera así por mucho tiempo. Así que iba con su padre a las reuniones y a cerrar negocios con gente importante de otros países siempre cuidando de no estar separado de mí durante mucho tiempo aunque estar separados una hora de nosotros siempre era una eternidad para él y ni que decir para mí que siempre lo quería tener a mi lado y los bebes siempre buscaban la magia de su papá.

- Chicos, tenemos que decirles algo- Ron interrumpió mis pensamientos y me fijé en él, parecía estar muy nervioso.

- Espero que sea una buena noticia- le dije sonriendo aunque un poco confuso y a la ves preocupado ya que se había puesto muy nervioso pero Hermione solo sonreía.

- Si, bueno quería decir que… yo y Hermione… pues…- dijo aunque no salía nada contundente.

- Que Ron me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté- dijo Hermione sin dudarlo.

-Eso es fantástico hermano- le dije y me levanté rápidamente para abrazarlos, tan rápido que me mareé y todos se levantaron para ayudarme a sentar de nuevo- bueno luego te abrazo- le dije sonriendo pero un poco mareado, todos empezamos a reír para luego seguir con las felicitaciones y los planes de la boda.

- Podemos pedirle ayuda a Remus y a Narcissa, ellos ayudaron en elegir las cosas para tu boda y quedó fantástica- dijo Hermione.

- Claro, estarán gustosos de ayudarnos- le confirmé.

- Oye, ¿Y que tal están Remus y tu padrino?- preguntó Ron.

- Disfrutando de su vida en pareja tranquilamente- les respondí. Nadie sabía qué hacía tiempo que eran pareja, ni siquiera yo, pero el día de la boda me lo confesaron temiendo que no lo aceptara. Bobadas nada más saberlo me tiré a sus brazos felicitándolos y sonriendo como nunca, me sentía muy feliz.

- Estoy contento por ellos- contestó Draco, le sonreí y le di un beso rápido que me supo a su cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Oh como la echaba de menos! Desde la primera vez que pisé la consulta del Doctor Collend no había bebido ni una, solo se me permitía zumos y bebidas muggles simples- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Neville?- preguntó.

- Bueno está en la carrera de Herbología y le va bien como ayudante de la profesora Pomona Sprout. Cuando ya sea capaz de dirigir todo por sí solo será el nuevo profesor de Botánica de Hogwarts, solo tiene que evitar un poco su timidez y será un estupendo maestro mientras se mantenga lejos de un caldero- todo sonreímos a eso recordando los calderos explotados tanto de él como de Seamus en clase de Snape- y le va bien en su relación con Theo, van poco a poco pero se les ve felices y ya que estudian lo mismo no pasan mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro.

- ¿Al final que pasó con Blaise y Pansy?- le pregunté curioso a Draco.

- Bueno… milagrosamente Pansy le dio una oportunidad a Blaise y creo que les va bien, sigue con sus caprichos pero en el fondo se ve que está empezando a sentir algo por él y Blaise pues está como en un sueño- Draco sonrió al decir eso y nos contagió a nosotros. La verdad no me interesaba muy bien lo que pasara con Pansy y más sabiendo todo lo que pasó aunque dicen que hay que perdonar y lo hago, nunca olvido. Por eso el día de la boda no me separaba de Draco y de abrazarlo para acercarlo y devorarlo a besos "casualmente" cada vez que ella miraba, ¿Qué quieres que haga? El embarazo me vuelve un poco vengativo. Nos pasamos un rato más hablando de cosas del pasado y recordando viejos tiempo y riéndonos de los problemas en los que nos metíamos por nuestras peleas, hasta que se hizo tarde y volvimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos hogares con la promesa de quedar otro día.

Llegamos a casa y cenamos compartiendo una amena charla milagrosamente sin que Snape opinara sus comunes comentarios sarcásticos pero si interesado en la salud de los futuros herederos. Aunque no lo querían aceptar tanto Lucius como Snape esperaban el nacimiento de los bebés pues cada tema que tenía que ver con ellos, se olvidaban de los rencores y hablaban como dos abuelos normales felices por el nacimiento de sus nietos.

Subimos a nuestra habitación después de estar un rato en la sala y sin preocuparme de nada me tumbé boca arriba en la cama, los pies me estaban matando, no volvería a salir hasta después del parto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido pero sentí como Draco se deshacía de los zapatos y empezaba a masajearme mis adoloridos pies.

- Mmm que rico- poco a poco el dolor se iba alejando hasta ser solamente un eco de lo que era.

- No deberías de salir en estos meses que te quedan, se te hinchan mucho los pies y el dolor de tu espalda siempre vuelve más fuerte que el anterior, bebé, y no es bueno que tomes muchas pociones para el dolor- me dijo Draco terminando el masaje y tumbándose a mi lado.

- Hmm, me has leído el pensamiento- abrí los ojos y viré la cara clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Nos quedamos así sin decir nada, solo enfrentados en silencio pensando en miles de cosas y en ninguna a la vez. Una de sus manos fue hasta mi vientre levantando mi camisa y en el momento en que tocó mi piel sentimos la magia de nuestros hijos mezclarse con la nuestra y un sentimientos de felicidad nos embriagó. Hacía una semana que habíamos descubierto que al fusionarse nuestras magias por esos breves momentos podíamos sentir las emociones de los bebés y fue como una droga para nosotros poder saber si estaban felices, si estaban nerviosos por algo, o simplemente relajados.

Luego de ese momento breve su mano subió hasta mi pecho haciéndome estremecer hasta que al fin llegó a mi cuello, lentamente se fue acercando dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra por encima de mí y junto nuestros labios en un beso lento pero no menos fogoso. Su lengua se enredó con la mía en una fiera batalla en la cual quedamos empatados. El calor comenzó a subir en la habitación y con un simple movimiento de varita Draco nos quitó la ropa mejorando así nuestros roces de piel. Su boca se separó de la mía y empezó a bajar por mi cuello repartiendo mordiscos, llegó a mi clavícula y mordió fuertemente haciéndome gemir. Su mano llegó hasta mis pezones apretándolos como siempre hacía y fue una reacción instantánea.

- ¡Para!- me levanté de un brinco debido a la sensación extraña que sentí cuando me tocó.

- ¡¿Qué, que pasó?!- me preguntó preocupado.

- No... No sé, mis pezones duelen, están muy sensibles y cuando los tocaste sentí algo raro- dirigí mis manos hasta ellos y el más mínimo roce me molestaba, estaban rojos e hinchados y ni siquiera los había tocado.

Draco se agachó a la altura de mi pecho y sopló, cerré los ojos pero al contrario de lo que creía sentí placer de esa caricia fría y no pude evitar gemir. Empujando mis hombros con su mano me tumbó de nuevo y me acostó de lado colocándose detrás. Sentía su erección contra mis nalgas y mi excitación subió de golpe, su mano viajó directamente a mi miembro y empezó a acariciarlo, su boca estaba entretenida con mi oreja mientras su lengua la delineaba.

-Haz…hazlo- pedí entrecortadamente.

- ¿Seguro? No estás…

- Hmm por... por favor…- no podía pensar con su mano masajeando mi miembro y notando el suyo restregándose contra el mío. Sentí la punta de su eje contra mi entrada y desesperado me empujé un poco para atrás y sentí como la punta atravesaba mi anillo y no pude evitar el siseo que escapó de mi boca, mitad dolor mitad placer. Sentí como seguía entrando y como el dolor se iba intensificando pero cuando su mano volvió de repente a mi miembro olvide todo dolor y me empujé penetrándome completamente sacándonos un sonoro gemido.

- Ha…Harry- jadeo como si le costara coger aire.

Si hablaba ahora no saldría nada coherente por lo que me dediqué a mover las caderas incitándolo a empezar a moverse, lo entendió al primer movimiento. Empezó a moverse lentamente, saliendo con cuidado y entrando con la misma delicadeza, como si temiera que me fuera a romper, sus penetraciones fueron lentas y suaves al principio, pero a medida que notaba su orgasmo llegar aceleraba no pasándose nunca y teniendo cuidado. Viré mi cara para buscar su boca y besarlo con deseo el cual él correspondió gustoso. Sentía mi orgasmo aproximarse y por sus evites me imagine que él también estaba cerca así que me moví contra el profundizando las penetraciones y haciendo que acertara en mi próstata, solo hicieron dos empujes más para que me viniera en su mano con un profundo gemido para no mucho después sentir como se venía en mi interior y bañaba mis paredes con su calidad.

Nuestra respiración se fue normalizando pero la posición no cambió sino que después de limpiarnos con un hechizo con un hechizo sin varita, no podía hacer magia avanzada ni hechizos complicados pero esos tan sencillos no tenía ningún problema, pasó su mano por mi cintura poniéndola al lado de la mía en mi vientre y nada más ponerla sentí como daba una patada, nos cogió por sorpresa pues aunque habían pataleado antes siempre eran imperceptibles para otros que no fuera yo pero esta si la había notado Draco y sus ojos lo demostraba, abiertos por la sorpresa de haberlo sentido y con un brillo de felicidad que hacía que sus ojos parecieran plata líquida en movimiento y la gran sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro también era una señal que lo indicaba.

- Te amo- le dije intentando retener las lágrimas.

- Yo también lo hago, lo hago demasiado- me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Compartimos un tierno beso antes de que se apretara contra mí cubriéndonos con su cuerpo a la vez que la manta se extendía por encima de nosotros para rendirnos, debido al cansancio del día, a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Buenooo! Espero que os haya gustado.

Con este capi quería que supierais más o menos lo que pasó con alguna de las demás personas!

Y el próximo espero que si sea el último, a no ser que empiece a escribir como me pasó con este y se me ocurran más cosas xD

Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11 Amor Verdadero

**Holaaaa! Esta vez no pondré ninguna excusa solo deciros que un familiar muy cercano murió quitándome las ganas de escribir y la inspiración por lo que no podía escribir nada.**

**Pero aquí estooy con el último capítulo y esperando que os guste.**

**Nu recibí mucho Review en el anterior D: ¿No os gustó?**

**Bueno ahora sin más os dejaré leer el capi!**

**AlexLopezGua: Holaaa, ajaja me alegro de que te gustaraa! ^.^ Y espero que ese no se qué sea bueno :3. Gracias por tu Review y espero que el próximo también te guste! ^.^ Hasta pronto!**

**A leer! :3 **

* * *

Medio mes. Solo medio mes más y todo habrá terminado. No más dolor de pies, ni dolor de espaldas. No más ir al baño a cada media hora. No más dieta ni comer "equilibradamente" y por sobretodo… no más patadas. Si no fuera porque su padre es Draco, un sangre pura y muy orgulloso de serlo, diría que de mayores serían futbolistas.

- ¿Pensando en cuando será el momento de dar a luz?- Sirius interrumpió mis pensamiento entrando en ese momento al salón donde me encontraba.

- Hay momentos en los que no quiero que ese día llegue, sentir su magia en mi interior, sus leves movimientos, me hace sentir especial… luego vienen las patadas y solo puedo maldecir a Draco- dije y eso nos sacó unas risitas.

- Bueno ya falta poco así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿Sabes como será…?- preguntó Sirius pero no llegó a terminarla.

- ¿Te refieres al parto?- Sirius asintió- No, no sé cómo será. El doctor Collend está buscando información. Supuestamente nos lo dirá en la consulta de hoy.

- ¿Estás nervioso?- me preguntó.

- Algo sí. No espero que sea indoloro pero sí que fuera lo menos doloroso posible y que la vida de mis hijos no corra peligro.

- Tranquilo, verás que todo saldrá bien- posó su mano en mi hombro apretándolo ligeramente pero yo necesitaba más así que estirándome con cuidado lo abracé e inmediatamente me lo devolvió.

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- rompí el silencio, sabía que donde estuviera Sirius estaría Remus o mejor dicho donde estuviera Remus estaría Sirius ya que este último era muy celoso con su pareja por lo que si uno estaba aquí el otro también.

- Está afuera con Narcissa hablando de flores y plantas nuevas. Ya sabes cómo son es ver una especie nueva y se olvidan de los demás y la verdad es que no sé lo que ven ni que tanto disfrutan en regar unos vegetales si todos saben que es mejor montar en una escoba y jugar un buen partido de Quidditch- dijo con voz muy animada que me hizo reír.

- Tienes razón.

Pasamos un rato viendo la hermosa vista del jardín que nos ofrecía el tercer salón de la Mansión Malfoy. Si, el tercer salón, porque aunque tu veas lo enorme que era la Mansión, por dentro era todavía más grande, con cinco salones, seis dormitorios, dos cocinas para cuando celebraban las grandes celebraciones diera tiempo a preparar todo el banquete, sala de música, una enorme biblioteca y la palabra enorme se quedaba corta pues se cogia dos habitaciones y los baños dejé de contarlos hace tiempo. Por lo que de los salones el tercero era mi favorito, daba a un hermoso jardín con flores exóticas y lleno de colores y cuando caía el atardecer que el sol empezaba a ponerse para dar paso al anochecer los matices que le daban a las flores hacia que pareciese una hermosa danza. Así que aquí estaba, relajado apoyado en Sirius disfrutando del paisaje.

- Me voy a poner celoso, tío- dijo de repente una voz rompiendo el cómodo silencio pero no me importó pues esa voz hacia que mi respiración se agitara, que mi corazón golpeara en mi pecho fuertemente. Levanté los ojos y miré fijamente como el dueño de esos ojos plateados se acercaba y me daba un beso que me dejó sin respiración antes de apartarse un poco y sonreírme, le gustaba mucho causar ese efecto en mí.

- Es mi ahijado favorito, tendrás que acostumbrarte- le respondió mi padrino sonriendo al vernos.

- Es tu único ahijado- le contestó Draco mientras se sentaba a mi lado y nos reíamos.

- Bueno yo me voy a buscar a Remus, estaremos esperando noticias- y con eso salió dejándonos solos. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Draco e inmediatamente su mano rodeó mis hombros acercándome más a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la calidez del otro hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared por encima de la chimenea.

- Draco… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos pero el no me la devolvió aunque noté el rubor de su cara.

- Vine a acompañarte a la cita con el medimago, ¿No te acuerdas?- me dijo todavía sin mirarme.

- Amor… quedan tres horas para la cita- le dije sonriendo. Entonces el me miró y sonrió.

- Si, pero los de la oficina no lo saben- nos reímos y compartimos un apasionado beso. Nuestros labios se juntaron y su lengua buscó paso al interior de mi boca cosa que le concedí con mucho gusto, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y gemimos de placer, era adicto al sabor de su boca, ese sabor a menta y vainilla que me volvía loco.

- ¡Auch!- me quejé apartándome del beso y llevándome una mano al vientre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya vienen?! ¡Oh merlín, ya vienen! ¡¿Qué hago Harry?!- Draco se iba poniendo más histérico a medida que pasaban los segundos. Me eché a reír al ver que perdía su compostura Malfoy como sucedía cada vez que había una falsa alarma - ¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó molesto y un poco confuso.

- Por lo pronto lo que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte- le dije cuando pude recuperar el aliento- Ven, dame la mano- la cogí y la llevé al lugar donde me había venido el dolor e instantes después la patada se volvió a repetir provocando que hiciera una mueca.

- Vaya, pues sí que tienen fuerza- me dijo todavía con la mano en mi vientre y concentrado como si estuviera esperando una tercera, cosa que yo rogaba para que no sucediera.

- ¿Creías que me quejaba por nada?- Le dije haciéndome el molesto.

- ¡Claro que no!- me dijo rápidamente.

- Si ya…- el me beso y sonreí devolviéndoselo.

Las horas pasaron con nosotros teniendo una amena charla sobre cómo nos había ido el día. Draco con sus inversionistas, sus contratos para agrandar las empresas a su nombre y los nuevos empleados para su propia empresa. Le conté como iban mis estudios para la carrera de medimago, mi padrino y Remus me habían estado ayudando mucho con los estudios, no me hacía mucha falta pero siempre había algo que se me resistía.

- He decidido que los exámenes los haré después del parto, no queda mucho para que salga de cuentas y con los cuidados de los niños no podré estudiar mucho.

- No te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, me tendrás contigo para el cuidado de los bebés, pero de todas formas no deberías salir después del nacimiento, necesitarás reposo.

- Losé mamá- le dije bromeando.

- Ja ja, graciosillo- me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz- Ya es la hora, vamos- con la ayuda de Draco y gran esfuerzo de mi parte conseguí levantarme con dificultad del sillón.

Mi espalda me mataba del dolor que sentía debido al barrigón que tenía en este momento, los gemelos venían con buena salud pues el medimago nunca había visto un vientre así en un embarazo de gemelos.

Al final conseguimos llegar a la chimenea luego de que Draco dijera en voz alta el lugar al que íbamos, lanzó los polvos flú y aparecimos en la consulta del Medimago Collend.

- Bienvenidos, Sres. Malfoy- quería a Draco con toda mi vida, pero que me llamaran así continuaba estremeciéndome.

- Hola, Dr. Collend- le respondí.

- Un gusto en verlo ¿Ha averiguado algo?- Draco preguntó, como siempre, directo al grano.

- Pues tengo que comunicaros la agradable noticia de que sí. He investigado en libros donde se nombra la poción Amor Verdadero y no ponía absolutamente nada de información sobre los partos, así que investigué en los libros de historia y no habían muchos casos de embarazos masculinos…

- Puede ir al grano, por favor- pidió Draco un poco ansioso, los dos lo estábamos.

- Bueno hay dos opciones: La primera y la más común es hacer una cesárea como los muggles, pero debido a la magia poderosa del señor Malfoy que protege a los fetos en su interior puede ocasionar que vea esa operación como un peligro y poner la vida de los tres en peligro, la segunda es hacer un derivado de la poción para que solo cambie una parte del cuerpo de su esposo.

- ¿Una sola parte? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté un poco dudoso.

- En este caso es para el parto así que no dudo en que sepa que parte deba… cambiar- me dijo el medimago mirándome fijamente.

- Ooh ¿Y en esta opción no hay ningún riesgo?

- No, no hay ningún tipo de riesgo. Los cambios que producirá no afectan para nada ni al feto y a la placenta- nos aseguró. Draco y yo lo meditamos unos minutos y al final decidimos que la poción era lo mejor pues no quería arriesgarse a ponernos en peligro ni yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

- ¿Y dónde podemos conseguir esa poción?- preguntó Draco.

- Como sabía que iban a escoger la poción me di la libertad de prepararla- el Dr. Collend se levantó y se acercó a una de sus estanterías para poder coger un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior- No sé cuánto tiempo falta para el parto, si se va a adelantar o por el contrario va a atrasarse así que yo recomendaría que se lo tomara ya- dijo mientras volvía a su asiento.

- ¿Me lo tomo y ya solo faltaría esperar?- pregunté un poco dudoso.

- Exacto Sr. Malfoy. Lo que hace la poción es básicamente cambiar sus partes íntimas a los de una mujer facilitando así la salida de los bebes la poción hará que el útero en el que se encuentran se conecte a su vagina temporal dándole un canal de salida y como dije antes es totalmente inofensivo y no dañino para los bebés y para la "madre"- nos explicó.

Cuando terminó la explicación me la bebí si dudar, no sentía nada más que un ligero hormigueo ahí abajo.

- Muchas gracias Dr.- le dijimos realmente agradecidos.

- No hay de que, es mi trabajo. Otra cosa ¿Qué tal el problema con los pechos?- me preguntó.

- Sigue estando sensible la zona pero gracias a esos parches ya no mancho tanto las camisetas- le respondí, desde que entré en el séptimo mes de embarazo mis pechos empezaron a producir leche por el embarazo y me era imposible estar con una camisa más que un par de horas así que en mi última consulta me había dicho que lo mejor era ponerme unos parches para evitar mancharlas aunque era imposible detenerlo ya que era algo vital para los bebés tampoco es que lo quisiera evitar ya que al estar tan sensibles solamente con un ligero roce de Draco en nuestros ratos íntimos hacia que me retorciera de placer en la cama.

- Me alegro y nos veremos pronto- nos dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de nosotros.

Nada más llegar a cada fuimos asaltados por lo abuelos pidiendo información sobre lo que nos había dicho el medimago así que mientras Draco se quedó explicándoselo a sus padres yo fui a hablar mediante la Red Flú con Remus y mi padrino para decirles todo además de escribirles una carta a Hermione y a la familia Weasley.

Los días siguientes pasaron de igual manera para todos, menos para mí. Aunque me había pasado algunas semanas siendo chica no me acostumbraba a las partes íntimas de una así que cada vez que iba al baño era una tortura además de vergonzoso. Tenía las hormonas al cien por ciento además de la lívido y no podía dejar de emboscar a Draco por cualquier esquina y aunque al principio había sido raro el deseo nos hacía olvidar todo. Los antojos habían aumentado haciendo a Draco levantarse a media noche y tener que salir a la calle a buscarlos, pero siempre volvía con lo que quería y yo se lo agradecía de buena manera.

- En verdad deberías de parar de comer ahora en estas semanas, queda una semana para que salgas de cuentas y…

- ¿Me ves gordo?- le pregunté y sentí como se tensaba a mi lado.

- Pues… lo normal bebé, estas embarazado- me dijo abrazándome y besándome aunque sabía que quería cambiar de tema.

- No hemos pensado en los nombres- dije de repente.

- Tienes razón… mmm, que te parece… ¿James?- me dijo Draco y yo le mire a la cara.

- ¿De verdad no te importa que le ponga James a uno de nuestros hijos?- le dije ilusionado.

- Bebé también son tus hijos y James me parece un nombre genial así que si tú quieres James será uno de nuestros pequeños.

- Gracias ¿Y que te parece ponerle James Lucius? Tendrá el nombre de sus dos abuelos.

- Me parece estupendo bebé- me besó.

- Y para el otro ¿Te gusta Scorpius?- le pregunté.

- ¿Scorpius?- me miró.

- Es el nombre del protagonista de un libro que me solía leer mi madre cuando era bebé, Remus guardó ese libro y me lo dio cuando nos conocimos- le expliqué.

- Mmm… es un nombre interesante, me gusta ¿Qué te parece Scorpius Severus?

- ¿Severus?- le dije extrañado.

- Severus es mi padrino y es una de las personas más importantes para mí, ha sido como un segundo padre- me explicó esta vez él a mí.

- Vale, me parece genial- le sonreí- entonces serán James Lucius Malfoy Potter y Scorpius Severus Malfoy Potter ¿Suenan bien verdad?- dije feliz.

- Suenan maravillosos.

- Seguro que cuando los escuchen se llevarán una sor… Uii- dije de repente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo Draco incorporándose en la cama y ayudándome a mí.

- Amor, creo que ha sido buena idea decidir los nombres ya- le dije haciendo una mueca que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Bebé que tienes? ¿Por qué dices eso?- me dijo empezando a asustarse.

- Porque he roto aguas- y en ese momento no pude evitar gritar debido a la fuerte contracción que me dio.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿Mamáaaa?! ¡Mamá ya vienen!- Draco salió de la habitación gritando que por el volumen tuvo que haber despertado a todo el mundo mágico. Los minutos que siguieron antes de que llegara el medimago me parecieron una pesadilla por el fuerte dolor que sentía. El dolor debido a la menstruación que sentí aquella vez era un paseo en canoa por el lago comparado con el de las contracciones, sentía como si me rompieran los huesos, como si tuviera algo dentro de mí que quería salir utilizando garras y dientes.

Todo parecía una ilusión bizarra, vi a Narcissa entrar en camisón cubierta con una bata y el pelo lleno de rulos; Lucius, el gran Lucius Malfoy entró apurado al cuarto con varita en mano y con su largo pelo hecho un nido de pájaros, se notaba que lo habíamos despertado.

- Harry ¿Estás bien cariño?- me preguntó dulcemente Narcissa mientras me apartaba el pelo de la frente.

- Es… estupendamen…te…AAHHH!- el dolor era insoportable, lo veía todo borroso debido a las lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos. Los cerré fuertemente para soportar la siguiente contracción que vino pero aun así oía a las personas que llegaban; Oía al Señor y la Señora Weasley reñir a los gemelos por algo que le habían dicho a Draco poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba, a Remus tranquilizando a un más que nervioso Sirius, a Severus burlándose de él, oía a una muy entusiasta Hermione hablando de cómo serían los niños y cuanto quedaría para que nacieran y lo siguiente que escuché hizo que mi ánimo se levantara, era la voz de un ángel.

- Ya he informado al medimago, dice que vendrá enseguida.

- Draco, lleva a Harry a la ducha y ayúdalo a ducharse mientras cambiamos las sábanas y dejaremos esto listo- Narcissa instruyó a su hijo, inmediatamente sentí como era levantado y con mucho esfuerzo camine hasta el baño. El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y me ayudaba a alejar un poco el dolor pero siempre terminaba volviendo. Una vez terminé me vestí con una camisón parecido a los de hospital y Draco, con mucho cuidado y soportando los apretones de mano que le daba por el dolor, me llevó a la cama y me tumbó de nuevo en la ella acomodando bien las almohadas.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. Necesito mantas, agua caliente y lo necesito rápido- enseguida sentí como todo el mundo se movía a buscar las cosas, todos tenían que estar nerviosos y haciendo las cosas sin pensar ya que se habían olvidado de los elfos domésticos y estaban trayendo las cosas ellos mismos.

- Aquí lo tiene todo Dr. Collend- le informó Narcissa.

- Necesito que salgan todos menos el padre- iban a rechistar pero una mirada mía hizo que todos salieran inmediatamente, Draco siguió a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano- Harry respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente, apoya los pies en la cama y flexiona las rodillas, necesito ver cuánto has dilatado pero por lo que más quieras no empujes- hice lo que me pidió, al flexionar las rodillas hice presión en mi vientre lo que me resultó complicado hacer caso al medimago y no empezar a empujar.

- Respira hondo, bebé- me dijo Draco mientras besaba mi frente en un acto de ánimo.

- No estás dilatado del todo tienes solamente tres centímetros- nos informó, sentía las manos del medimago ahí abajo pero no me importaban solo quería que todo eso terminara.

- ¿Y cuánto tiene que estar dilatado Dr. Collend?- pregunto Draco lo mimo que yo me preguntaba.

- Tienes que estar dilatado entre ocho y diez centímetros para poder empezar a empujar- Oooh Merlín!, tenía que esperar hasta ocho centímetros, llevaba horas ahí con los dolores y solo había dilatado tres centímetros.

- Draco- lo llamé con los dientes apretados, solté su mano y le agarré del cuello de la camisa hasta acercarlo a pocos centímetros de su cara, si en ese momento no estuviera sintiendo como si me arrancaran algo de mi interior me hubiera reído de la cara de sorpresa que tenía en ese momento- Más nunca me oyes, más nunca! Si quieres más hijos serás tú el que ponga el culo en popaaaahhh!- esa había sido la peor contracción que había tenido hasta ahora. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en esa cama sufriendo contracciones, maldiciendo a Draco y a sus antepasados en idiomas que ni yo sabía que podía hablar, inspirando y expirando, inspirando y expirando hasta que horas más tarde llegó la que creía en ese momento que era la mejor noticia.

- Ya estás dilatado nueve centímetros así que cuando llegué otra contracción empieza a empujar- nada más terminar de decir eso me llegó otra y comencé a empujar con todas mis fuerzas. Con los dientes apretados seguí empujando y sentía como mi bebé iba saliendo, paraba respiraba un poco y volvía a empujar.

- Eso es bebé, sigue así- Draco me animaba mientras iba mirando lo que hacía el medimago.

- Un último empujón, vamos Harry que tú puedes- me dijo El Dr. Collend, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos elevé mi torso y empujé y pasado unos segundos sentí como mi primer hijo abandonaba mi cuerpo en inmediatamente comenzaba a llorar. Sentía alivio pero al mismo tiempo algo de tristeza de saber que ya no lo llevaría dentro, el medimago se levantó y puso al bebé en una especie de cuna improvisada y empezó a lanzarle hechizos para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, cuando terminó lo tapó con una manta y lo dejó en la cuna para volver al lugar donde estaba, quería ver a mi hijo pero enseguida comencé a sentir contracciones que me avisaban que el otro bebé quería salir.

-Uugg… ya quiere saliiiir!- apreté la mano de Draco y vi como su cara se contraía y se iba poniendo roja, al menos sufriría un poco del dolor que yo sentía.

- Al igual que antes, empuja cuando llegue una contracción- y lo hice con ganas de que terminara.

- Empuja Harry, empuja- me dijo Draco.

- Bien así- dijo el Dr. Collend

- Si, así, empuja, empuja Harry, tu puedes- volvió a decir Draco.

- Ya veo la cabeza, muy bien Harry- me informó el medimago.

- Vamos que ya termina, empuja, empu…

- ¡Dracoo! Vuelve a repetir esa palabra y si, voy a empujar… pero a ti por la ventana!…Uuugg- empujé por última vez y escuché llorar a mi otro bebé nada más salir, me tumbé en la cama relajado, ya todo había terminado.

- Felicidades, son ustedes padres de dos estupendos niños- nos dijo el medimago sonriéndonos.

El Dr. Collend hizo lo mismo con mi otro bebé y cuando terminó los acercó a mí, por fin pude verlos… y sorprenderme. Eran pequeñitos, su piel era tan pálida como la de Draco, sus manitas, sus piernitas, sus pies, todo acorde con su tamaño pero sin lugar a dudas lo sorprendente era la pelusita de su cabecita, muchos esperaban a dos pequeños morenos o dos pequeños rubios pero nadie se esperaba a dos pequeños pelirrojos. Si, por primera vez en la historia acababan de nacer dos Malfoys pelirrojos. No podíamos saber de qué color eran sus ojos pues los tenían cerrados pero después de la primera sorpresa nadie podía sospechar nada.

- Oh bebé, son hermosos- Draco me besó apasionadamente y yo le respondí con la misma pasión. Cuando el beso terminó se acercó a los bebés y los cargó para luego sentarse a mi lado y pasarme a uno de los bebés.

- Si, son realmente hermosos- no pude evitar y baje mi cabeza hasta darles un pequeño beso en la frente a cada uno y no pude contener la lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad- ¿Aunque sean pelirrojos?- piqué un poco a Draco.

- Son mis hijos, son hermosos de cualquier manera- me respondió él inflando el pecho con orgullo. Solo pude reír.

- Oh, Merlín! Tú y tu orgullo Mal… Uugg- de repente un dolor como las contracciones me vino aunque eso era imposible ya que el parto había terminado pero el dolor estaba ahí.

- ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry… bebé que tienes?!- me preguntó Draco cogiendo al niño que tenía en brazos y poniéndolos a los dos en sus cunas, enseguida llegó a mi lado.

- Harry, dime que siente- me dijo el Dr. Collend volviendo a su papel de medimago.

- Me… me duele co… como antes… Uugg aaaaahh!- inmediatamente el Dr. Collend me colocó en la misma posición de antes.

- Bien, Harry, quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste antes, cuando venga una contracción empuja- me dijo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- preguntó Draco empezando a enfadarse por no saber que ocurría.

- Pasa que si todo sale bien, pronto tendrán a su otro bebé.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero…- Draco no pudo seguir pues en ese momento empecé a empujar. Todo fue lo mismo que antes, contracción, dolor, empujar, respirar y volver a empezar. Parecía que esta vez había sido una eternidad, empujaba por indicación del médico pero sentía como la visión se me nublaba, estaba cansado y solo tenía ganas de dormir. Apretando los dientes y con un último grito empujé con fuerza para acostarme y dejarme ir por la oscuridad, pero un gritito agudo consiguió despertarme.

- Señores, os presento a vuestra pequeña niña- el medimago se levantó y luego de revisarla y comprobar que todos sus signos vitales estaban bien nos la acercó y pudimos verla. Era igual de pequeñita que sus hermanos, nariz pequeña y redondita, orejitas pequeñitas lo único que tenía distinto era su piel de un color más morenito asemejado al mío y su pelo, extrañamente había sacado el pelo de su abuela Narcissa, negro con algunos mechones rubios y cuando nos la dio en brazos pudimos comprobar que no solo su pelo si no que sus ojos eran de un celeste claro como la piedra preciosa aquamarina, se metía su puñito en la boca mientras nos miraba con sus grandes ojitos celestes.

- Mi preciosa niña, mi pequeña Scarlet- dije sin poder dejar de observarla.

Sentí a Draco como se alejaba de mí y como abría la puerta y decía felizmente y sin poder ocultar su alegría que eran trillizos enseguida la familia empezó a entrar pues podía escuchar como corrían ansiosos a verlos y entre tanto ruido dos golpes, me imaginé que chocarían con algo así que no le di mucha importancia. Me vi rodeado de gente preguntándome por cómo me encontraba, cogiendo a los bebés y dándonos las felicidades por tener unos hijos preciosos, Narcissa y Molly lloraban como locas, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a los bebés sonriendo encantada, todos estaban felices y yo también. Draco estaba a mi lado abrazándome observando la escena que teníamos delante y sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no se haya dado cuenta que eran trillizos, Dr. Collend?- le preguntó Remus.

- Bueno al ser pequeños y utilizar una máquina muggle para observarlos, debido a la poderosa magia del señor Malfoy era complicado ver a sus hijos pues su magia protegía a los fetos de su interior y luego simplemente el cuerpo de los varones tapaban el de ella haciéndonos imposible que la viéramos.

- ¿Y porque Harry ni Draco podían sentir su magia?- preguntó Narcissa, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que decía el medimago.

- Bueno, como le dije la primera vez que vi al señor Malfoy y le comuniqué que estaba embarazado, el simple hecho de utilizar esa poción no significa que quede embarazado al primer intento ni al segundo, solo vale con un amor verdadero y simplemente el que ingiere la poción queda embarazado de un solo bebé por eso le dije que su pareja le debe de amar mucho para haber tenido gemelos eso es un gran logro pero nunca pude imaginar que podrían haber trillizos debido a que los bebés se alimentan con la magia de su "madre", por lo que me imagino que para nacer completamente sana sus hermanos debieron de ceder parte de su propia magia protegiéndola además de alimentarse de una parte de la magia de la "madre".

- Oooh, Merlín! Incluso antes de nacer ya muestran esa manía de la madre de hacerse el héroe- soltó Draco para aligerar el ambiente aunque funcionó todo el mundo rió, yo solo pude acercar a Draco hacia mí y besarlo poniendo todo mi corazón en ese beso agradeciéndole la hermosa familia que me había dado.

- Señor Malfoy, ahora mismo está sensible debido al parto, por lo que necesitará como mínimo cuatro días de reposo, cuando ese tiempo pase, tómese esta poción y revertirá la que se tomó en mi consulta lo que devolverá todas las cosas a su sitio- metí el pequeño frasco en el cajón de mi mesa de noche para agradecérselo.

- ¿Ya sabes que nombre les vas a poner?- preguntó Molly trayendo al primer bebé que nació.

- Si, el que tienes cogido es el pequeño James Lucius Malfoy Potter, el que tiene cogido Severus- fijé bien la vista por si me había equivocado pero no, Severus tenía cogido a mi hijo y lo hacía con maestría- se llama Scorpius Severus Malfoy Potter- Remus sonrió al oír el primer nombre.

- Y la pequeña es Scarlet Liliam Narcissa Malfoy Potter- contestó Draco por mí y añadiendo los demás nombres y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

- Mira, Lucius. Este pequeño tiene tu nombre- dijo Narcissa observando al pequeño James Lucius.

- Oh Sirius, ¿no te parecen adorables?- dijo Remus que en ese momento sostenía a Scarlet- ¿Sirius?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta observando como en el suelo se encontraban los dos cuerpos inconscientes de los abuelos de los niños, entonces identifiqué los dos golpes que había oído con la caída de esos dos al desmayarse en el momento en que se enteraron de que eran trillizos. Narcissa fue a despertar a Lucius y Remus a Sirius y aunque un poco mareados por la idea de que eran tres pequeños merodeadores enseguida se fundieron en las conversaciones de los demás. Fueron cautivados enseguida por los hermosos ojos verdes grisáceos de James y Scorpius. De repente los bebés se pusieron a llorar y el medimago intervino.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que salgan para que la madre pueda dar de comer a los pequeños- dijo el medimago.

Me dieron a James y siguiendo mi instinto, pues no sabía qué hacer, me lo acerqué al pecho después de apartarme el camisón y enseguida se pegó a mi pezón para empezar a chupar. Fue extraño sentir como bebía pero poco a poco la sensación se fue dejándome una paz y una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Todo estaba en silencio y levanté mi rostro para observar que todos nos observaban a Draco con nuestros dos bebés y a mí dándole el pecho a James. Todos, menos los de siempre entiéndase por ello a Lucius y a Severus pero aun así podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí estaba todo lo que había deseado siempre, alguien a quién acudir cuando me sintiera triste, cuando sintiera que la soledad me reclamara, alguien en quien confiar y con quién me sintiera amado. Tenía a Draco y a mis amados hijos, mi vida de aquí en adelante sería llena de felicidad además de travesuras.

Porque esto era mi familia. Una familia llena de amor. Un amor infinito.

** Un Amor Verdadero.**

**The End**

* * *

**Buenoooo... eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado pues me costó mucho escribir el final de esta historia.**

**Solo el pensar de que se terminaría lloraba de felicidad al ver que terminaba mi primera historia y que le gustara a la gente, por lo que quizás y depoendiendo de como vaya mi otro Fic pondré un epílogo :3**

**Bueno me despido y hasta pronto!**


End file.
